So I DIDN'T end up in Narnia!
by tuttycute
Summary: A werewolf girl is mysteriously sucked into the LOTR Middle Earth world while in the middle of her Change. Will she keep her secret a secret? Can she cope? Will she join the Fellowship? If she finds love, who will she choose? And most of all, will they choose her, including her other side? Aragorn/OC/Legolas DISCONTINUED BUT WILL BE REWRITTEN VERY SOON
1. Narnia? I don't see a wardrobe

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC. TOLKIEN OWNS THE LORD OF THE RINGS AND THE MAKE-BELIEVE CREATURES, CHARACTERS, AND PLACES THAT HE MADE UP. ****Please leave a review- I want at least 10 reviews by my 5th chapter of this story! And the more reviews I get, the happier I am, which means longer and better chapters-and they will also come quicker. I will try to update every other day or even everyday, but if I can't know that you will get a chapter at least once a week on Sunday. If you review, please be honest with how I'm doing. I like to know how I;m doing, and what I can do to improve my writing. And if you can, could you let me know if I'm making Ari a Mary-Sue? If she is one, I don't want her to be a cheesy one. I tried to make her different, but confident. Okey dokey, onward! ENJOY**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

I panted I ran through the woods, the chilled autumn air whipping past my face. I carried my two suitcases with me, sprinting as quickly as my muscles could take me. I trudged my way through the forest, desperately needing to reach solitude. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, until I tripped over a root, gasping at the monthly migraine. I put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples as I grudgingly pulled myself up. I kept running. I couldn't take the skull-splitting pain anymore, so I eventually just fell down, not caring about the pain it caused my back. My back arched upwards from the ground, thrashing like a fish as I felt the Change threaten my body. The last thing I saw was a bright light, and I blacked out.

"Is she dead?"

* * *

"Hush, you pompous fool."

"Okay."

"Her hair is very dark!"

"What is she wearing?"

"Hush, you loud hobbits! Shh, she is awakening."

I groaned as I lifted my head up. There, in front of me, was an old man and three midgets. I immediately sprung up on my toes, about to go banshee on somebody, but I whimpered in pain when I moved too quickly. I slumped against the wall. I began to scan the area. It was very bright, and was kind of medieval, but with more...I don't know...

Swagger?

I felt my pupils get bigger and my breathing quicken. Where the hell am I? I forced myself to stand, ignoring the soreness. I'd had much worse. Wait...

Wasn't I in the middle of changing when I happened to pop up here? Did someone see me? Was the other girl out whenever I was knocked out?

The questions frustrated me, seeing as I had no answers to them. I couldn't just ask, 'Hi stranger, did I happen to be a giant white wolf earlier before I woke up?', because that wouldn't be strange at all, would it? I looked at the people surrounding me...these midgets seriously need a pedicure, including a waxing. Their feet are disgusting. I wrinkled my nose at all of the unfamiliar scents in the palace-like place.

"Where am I?" I demanded rudely. Hey, I was scared, and it takes quite a bit to get be scared. Not gonna lie, but I could seriously piss my pants right now. It's like the whole world changed with all of these different scents in the air. I started to panic, my pupils dialating. "Calm, young one." said the old man. How could I? Just tell me where I am, gosh darn it! As if sensing my impatience, the old man motioned for me to follow him. I did so, cautiously. I slowly walked behind him, gazing at the colums and curious passerbys. I growled to myself as I saw them stare. At me, specifically.

Yeesh, just take a picture.

The old man, along with the three short men, led me to a big room. It looked somewhat like a ballroom, but there were long tables in one area. Was I stuck in the 1800s or something? I started to chew my long nails in worriment. What would I do? Get married at 18? Pee in a chamberpot? Wear cor...cor...corsets...?

I shivered in fear at that one. I really didn't want to know what Elizabeth Swann went through.

I approached a guy that was sitting in a huge throne-chair. Nah. Definetly a throne. He had a crown on his head, and super long dark hair...Actually, there was no one here that had hair higher than their midback. "Please leave us, Hobbits. There is more food in the kitchens." said the old man, shooing them away. Wait...what the heck is a Hobbit? Must be a Medieval word for midget. The 'Hobbits' nodded eagerly, and ran out of the room, slamming the large double doors. They must love food. I don't blame them, though. Food is great.

"Lord Elrond," started the old man. Both of their eyes were on me. "this young woman was found, bruised, on the floors of your palace. I do not know where she came from." Lord Elrond stared at me more. I looked into his eyes, accepting the challenge, bubt not before glancing at his eyebrows. They were like, stuck together! And as I scanned his face, I noticed something very, very weird.

He had pointed ears. Like me.

He couldn't be another were. I would've smelled it, no doubt about it. But...

Am I in Lord of the Rings? I saw that movie about ten times because of my obsessive friend, though I fell asleep the first 3 times. Then I realized that if I was being forced to do something, may as well sit through it. It makes sense, though. Hobbits. That should've let me know off the spot. God, I'm slow.

"Is that so?" he said, in a smooth voice. "Well, what is your story, child?" I nearly grunted out of frustration. They would never believe me. "You won't believe me." I stated dully. The old man looked at me encouragingly. "Nothing is impossible, child." he said. Okey dokey then. They asked for it.

"Well, alrighty. My name is Ari Marie Carter." Gandalf raised a brow. "Your full name, please." Okay, how in the...nevermind. I rolled my eyes. "Arianna Marie Carter. But I like Ari. Okay, well I am from a different world. Called Earth. I'm guessing this is Middle Earth? I know because Middle Earth is a made up fictional place made up by a guy called Tolkien, and it was very popular in my world. So, basically, I know the future. How I ended up here? No clue. But, I do know that I was in the middle of...doing something...and just wound up here. I have no idea about anything in this place. I guess that's my fault for not listening in History..." I said, trailing off.

"I understand" said Lord Elrond, much to my surprise. "I will have a story for your presence...you have pointed ears, so you could be...ah, I know. You may keep your name. You are half-elf, and you were raised by humans, so you do not know the Elvish language or customs. You are friends with Gandalf, and have come to visit and travel with him." I nodded, taking in my 'history.' But what about my gestures, way of speech, accent, etcetera? Oh well. He wasn't worried, so I won't be. "Do you need someone to tend to your wounds?" Lord Elrond asked. I shook my head. A maid came rushing in anyway. "Mariell will show you to where you will be staying. I hope that it is to your likings." I raised a brow. Wow. "Thanks." I muttered, almost embarrassed for some reason.

Mariell and I walked down multiple hallways, turned multiple corners, and walked down multiple stairs until we got to my room. It was simple and cozy, just the way I like things to be. A double bed with white and brown covers, and a light brown closet thingy. I also had a small bathroom, with a bathtub and...

Hey, no chamberpot!

Instead, there was this thing that was like a hole in the ground, but with a raised seat, and there was a pulley that looked like it made it go down. Cool beans.

Mariell offered to help me dress, but I told her not to worry about it. Once I was left alone, I put my head in my hands, massaging my temples. The seriousness of this just hit me. What would I do during a full moon and half moon?

_Find a place to hide myself from the people, I guess_

But what if someone finds me? Maybe I should tell Gandalf about this. He'd know what to do, and he's the only person I know who wouldn't freak out over me being a werewolf. I looked at the bed to see that a dress was laid out for me...I frowned. I appreciate the fact that I'm getting free stuff to wear, but I have two suitcases full of stuff from when I tried to run away. And I don't do dresses, baby.

I sighed, running a hand through my wavy ebony hair, glancing at the mirror. I was beautiful. I am not being conceited, but I know that I am. I have snowy white skin, nearly the same shade as the color itself, and black, wavy hair that goes to my midback. I have high cheekbones, plump, natural cherry-stained lips, and a defined, yet soft, jaw line. I have doe eyes that are framed by thick, dark lashes. My eyes are probably the most intriguing thing on my body, though. They are a very, very light grey-blue, so light that they nearly match with the color of the whites of my eyes.

I am about 5'8, and skinny, but curvaceous. I also have some major ab definition, and I have a ring of muscle around my arms and legs, letting you know that I'm pretty strong. Even though I have muscle, whenever I have a long-sleeved shirt on, I look very tiny, though I have a nice butt. It sticks out very nicely-not so big upstairs, but I think that's okay.

People often compare me to Snow White, but say that I look too intimidating to be her. I have black hair-no blue or brown. It's a stark contrast with my white skin, which is very, very white, so white that it's just a few shades darker than the color itself. My eyes look kiind of scary in photographs it's almost like I have no irises, unless you look very closely. It was worse when I was little-my eyes were very large back then. They still are doe-like, but I have grown into them.

I whimpered softly to myself, knowing that my great beauty was only existant to attract prey. We don't eat humans, but we do have an animal instinct to recruit more pack members. But, if we are in our Changed forms, we are just bloody savages.

I turned and twisted in the mirror, examining my injuries. Nothing that I can't handle this usually happens after I change. I just have bruises that'll make me sore for a few days. I turned to the bathtub and noticed, to my surprise, that it was full of water. It was ice-cold, though. That made me feel bad, because there was steam coming from it when I first entered the bathroom, but I'd spent so much time in my own thoughts that someone's hard work went to waste. They probably had to get the water by hand and boil it to make it heat up. Whoopsie.

But, I don't mind the chilliness, because I am very sore...I could use some cold water. I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase, put them on the counter, stripped, and got into the tub. I groaned as I lowered down. The icy water felt so good. I soaked for a good minute before grabbing my own soap from my bag that slumped against the tub. I would've tried out the Elves' stuff, but I couldn't read the labels. Wouldn't want to put hair removal on my hair, now would I?

I gently rubbed my skin with a minty soap of mine, groaning at the cool tingly sensation it gave me when I gently got my bruises. I then rinsed, and reached for minty shampoo and conditioner. I massaged my head, moaning at the feeling once more. Mint makes me feel so good and refreshed and cool. I rinsed my thick hair after applying conditioner. I shook my head back and forth to get as much water off as possible, since there are no plugs to plug my hair dryer. I eyed the device sadly. My hair would be really wavy now. It gets tangled easily that way...

I put on my grey sweatpants and white long-sleeved shirt. I walked out of my room, with wet hair, barefoot. Hey, may as well get used to this place while I'm here, right? The Hobbits popped up, and looked at me curiously. I answered some of their questions, such as why I was barefoot, along with my fake history. Their eyes widened when I said I was friends with Gandalf the Grey. When they asked where I was from, I just said that it was somewhere very far away. They thought that I'd lived across the ocean, and were really excited about that. I told them all about my world I mean, no one knew what it was like past the ocean, anyway. I then realized that I was the only Earth girl here.

I smirked, a mischievous look on my face. I crouched down to the Hobbits, who were eagerly listening to my tales."Hey guys, do you want to learn some customs and gestures from where I live?"


	2. Do I have to?

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS LOTR- TOLKIEN DOES. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

**Here's another! You may kill me at how Aragorn acts…but their relationship will get much, much better ;) Remember, I want at least 10 reviews by my fifth chapter. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: DO I HAVE TO?**_

* * *

Is it wrong that I am currently laughing my ass off right now?

(30 minutes earlier)

The Hobbits looked excited to test out their new knowledge. I chuckled. Gandalf just so happened to be passing by, and the Hobbits rushed to him. I stayed where I was to stay out of sight. My sensitive ears and eyes will pick up the conversation from over here. I put my hand over my mouth. "Hello, Gandalf!" said Sam, sticking his middle finger up in 'greeting.' I snorted, trying not to laugh. Gandalf looked puzzled. Pippin spoke up before he could ask. "We are trying out some new things from Lady Ari's land! Can you help us? We like to learn about new things. We could even teach you, Gandalf!"

Oh my gosh, I am just too evil, heh heh.

Gandalf nodded in agreement, looking a bit amused at the energetic Hobbits. "Perhaps later, little Hobbits. But, I am sure that Strider will love to know about another land's customs, and it would be great to introduce the two. Now, hurry along."

Dang.

I came out of my spot, whistling as innocently as possible. "Lady Ari, would you like to meet Strider? He is a very good ranger." I nodded in agreement. Like children, they grabbed my hands and pulled me along. How did they know their way around already?

We ended up in a long field. There was some targets set up in one place, and a big building on the left of the field. "This is the training yard." said Merry, who was obviously happy at knowing something that someone else didn't. A dark figure was slumped against the big tree that was in the middle of the yard. The Hobbits dragged me along as we neared the figure.

My excellent eyesight saw that the figure was dressed in all black, and he looked like he was sound asleep. I chuckled. Goth much? Although when we got closer, my jaw nearly dropped.

_Daammmnn_

He was gorgeous. He had slightly tanned skin, a strong jawline, and dark wavy hair that fell to his shoulders. His ears weren't pointed, so he must've been human. He had a dimple on the side of his cheek, and high cheekbones. His eyes had dark lashes that fanned his cheek while he dozed. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Pippin tried hitting his arm with a stick, but it didn't work. I almost felt bad for invading this guy's sleep. He looked very tired. "Hey, maybe we can go annoy some elves-"

"He's awakening!" cried out Sam. I stared at him, watching him fidget in his sleep, groaning at the interruption. He rubbed his eyelids with his gloved hands ( black gloves, of course ) and they gently lifted up, revealing beautiful silver eyes.

Maybe another person would've said grey, but his eyes shone with so much beauty and manliness, I couldn't say the ordinary. They were bright silver.

His eyes got wide when he saw me staring at him. His eyes watched me watch him. Dang. I stepped back, giving the guy some space. I must've looked really creepy-I think I was accidentally trying to attract him. It's a werewolf thing.

"And who might this be?" said Strider. I know he's in the film, but I totally forgot his purpose. I furrowed my brows, trying to remember. Unfortunately, being a were didn't give you a photographic memory…but we can all wish, eh?

"This is-"

"Oh," Strider interrupted rudely, a sneer now forming on his face as he glared at me. "I think the lady can answer for herself."

What is his problem?

All of my gushing from earlier dropped about 99.9%. I took a deep breath, and then rubbed my tongue along my aching gums and teeth. My animalistic side felt threatened. Can't blame it, though. I haven't said a word to offend him. Maybe he just doesn't like women invading his personal space-I don't like _anyone _invading my personal space.

I smiled, and said in the fakest, sugary-sweet voice that I could muster, "I am Arianna Marie Carter. You must be Jerk Ass Wipe. Pleasure is all mine, mister asswipe."

He glared at me. I glared right back, my pupils dilating. I got up from my crouch position and walked away. I hid behind a column, and peeped my face around it, looking at them and listening. I'm glad that they didn't get poor Gandalf. Oh, this would be so much sweeter. I chuckled as I saw the Hobbits flip him off like they did with Gandalf. They told him about me being from somewhere else far away, yada yada yada…and he started conversation, "Well then, little Hobbits, do you like Rivendell so far?" Strider asked.

The Hobbits put their hands on their hips. "Hell yeah, buddy!" I heard Pippin shout. Oh lord. I snorted in laughter. "Well, err, that is very good. What do you like…"

"I LIKE, BIG, BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!" shouted out Merry, startling Strider, which made me laugh more. I had to put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. "That means to wait a minute, please." Said Sam expertly. "I was going to say…never mind that. How do you like the food? I know that you Hobbits love to eat."

"Boy, why is you asking all dem questions?" they said at the same time. I couldn't help it. I fell on the ground, sliding down the column, laughing and snorting and hiccupping. Some Elves passed me, looking concerned, but I waved them away. Poor Strider got traumatized!

He heard me laughing, and looked in my direction. That made me laugh harder when he, most likely, figured out that they WERE things from my land. Just not good things. I almost choked whenever the Hobbits flipped him off when they said goodbye. Oh lawdy!

(present)

Nah, I can so laugh my ass off!

Still chuckling, I followed the Hobbits back to the halls, giggling at Aragorn's glare when he stomped past us. The Hobbits had no idea. I that I don't regret doing that in the future…I will just die if they flipped Elrond off. Or just an Elf in general. "Thank you for teaching us, Lady Ari!" said the Hobbits. I chuckled. "Please, you're my friends. Just call me Ari. No buts, Sam!" I added. I had never met people so trusting of me. Humans normally shied away from me…wonder why I had no friends in elementary school. That was when I didn't know I was a werewolf.

"Frodo! He is awake! Oh, please come with us, L-Ari! He is our good friend!

I agreed, wanting to meet the future ring bearer.

I walked with them to Frodo's room, where they all jumped onto his bed. I held in a laugh. Frodo snickered as they attacked him. "Mr. Frodo…this is our new friend, Miss Ari!" the Hobbit's blue eyes flickered to mine in curiosity, looking at my face and my pointy ears. Come on, they're not _that _pointy.

Oh yeah, I'm half-elf. I held my hand out in greeting, the Hobbit looking surprised as I firmly shook his small hand. "Hello." I said. I saw Gandalf in the hallway, motioning for me to go over there. I obliged after saying a quick goodbye to the Hobbits. "Greetings, Lady Ari." Said Gandalf. He held his arm out, implying that I took it. I was confused, but obeyed, looping my arm through his. We walked down the hallways in silence.

"Lord Elrond would like for you to attend the Council today." I shrugged my shoulders. "M'kay." I then realized that we had stopped at my room's door. "He would like you to dress…presentably." Gandalf said. I shrugged again, walking into my room, about to dig in my bag for something to wear. "I'll just throw on some nice slacks and a blouse…" He grabbed my arm, making me turn immediately. "No, milady. I'm sorry to tell you this, but for the Council, you'll need to wear a gown."

…What…?

I let out a small growl. I'd never liked dresses. They constricted my movement to where I had to sit a certain way, look a certain way, and even act a certain way. I don't like them. It makes me feel intimidated, and trapped in a cage. And men could be disgusting.

(5 minutes later)

Well, he asked for presentable.

I had mascara and demi lashes on my already long, black lashes, some brown eye shadow, a taupe eye shadow for contour in my eye sockets, and a small dust of glittery black eye shadow in the crease for definition. I didn't really need foundation, but I don't like using it much, anyway. I had no blush on, and contouring wasn't need with my face, but I did add a beautiful iridescent lip gloss to my lips that had a blue hue to it and a light dust of purple sparkles, which were nearly invisible…

For my gown, I had a simple white dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost sighed. This dress was pure white, and my skin was only a shade or two darker. But, I did look beautiful. The gown had a simple bell neckline and sleeves that fanned out as they got closer to my wrists, and snapped together at the wrist, leaving a bell-like sleeve. The dress had a beautiful sparkly overdress on top. It was very simple, but very beautiful. I left my hair down, but braided one side of it to the back, and pinning it with a bobby pin from my bag. I was finished.

Gandalf was smiling as I ran to him to loop my arm through his. I also saw Frodo, whom I waved to. "You look lovely, Lady Ari." I thanked him.

I smelled the air. It smelled foul, for some reason, and it was coming from Frodo. It smelt like dust, rotting meat, poop, and vinegar. It made my nose almost burn from how…awful it smelled. It smelled…

Evil.

Oh yeah. The One Ring.

We eventually reached the double doors of the secret Council. I chuckled as I spotted the rest of the Hobbits running to a bush. When the doors opened, everyone's eyes were on us. Well, me. "It's good to see you here, Gandalf, Halfling, and Lady Arianna." He sounded like he tried to lift the weight of the great warriors' stares, but it really didn't help. Knowing my name just made them look at me more. I sent a smile to Lord Elrond anyway. I then glared at a guy who smelt like pure hormones when he looked at me.

I flipped him off, leaving him confused, and me laughing. Nothing like a good laugh to break the tension, right? I followed Gandalf, but there were no more seats available next to him. He gave me a sympathetic look. I shrugged my shoulders to show I didn't mind. Frodo was more important, anyway. I shouldn't even be here. There was, however, a seat in the Elves group. They all had blonde hair. They must be from Mirkwood…UH, why couldn't I remember some things from the movie? I know that someone important that's from Mirkwood will be in the Fellowship. I know it. I walked over to their group, and hearing no one's objection, I sat down.

I felt my pupils dilate again, my predatory side kicking in again. I almost felt embarrassed by how many people were staring at me. I guess because I'm a female, who failed at getting a seat. Wow. I wasn't really embarrassed, though. I would've laughed at me if I was in their shoes.

"Strangers from distant lands," said Elrond in a kingly voice, "friends of all time. You have been summoned here to answer the fret of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction…" and so on. I got bored in the middle of it. I turned to my right. "Hey dude, don't you think that Elrond's eyebrows are really weird?" I asked, looking at Elrond to let him know that I'm 'paying attention'. The Elf chuckled. He thought I was funny?

"Milady, are you one of Elrond's good friends? I do not wish to offend you…Lady Arianna…" I felt him brush his lips against my hand. That was unexpected. I turned to face the Elf. God, he was gorgeous. He had long blonde hair that was pulled to the back. He had on a green tunic and brown vest, along with leggings and boots. He had very soft, yet definite features, and his skin was like milk and honey…he had the most gorgeous blue eyes that were framed by thick lashes, making him look adorable. He was hot, but just…pretty. He was obviously tall, as he sat with a slightly hunched back.

I must've been staring for a while, because he winked at me before returning his attention to Lord Elrond. I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. What's wrong with me?" I am surrounded by gorgeous elves 24/7, yet this one just made me feel tingly all over…nothing like the elf I met at the beginning, the one that I'd mistaken for my doctor.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Said Elrond. I saw Frodo nervously look around the Council as he approached the stone. When his eyes landed on me, I winked in encouragement.

He nodded slightly in thanks, and placed the Ring on the stone. I heard…I'm pretty sure it was Boromir…mutter out how it was true. Uh-oh, I don't like how he's stroking that beard of his.

I then saw Boromir start some speech about a dream he had…he was approaching the Ring. He was getting closer and closer. I glanced at the pretty elf next to me, and we exchanged familiar glances. We knew something was up. I jumped, literally twitching to tear him from the stone when his hand almost brushed the stone. A light appeared suddenly, and words began to speak in my head, some dark language. It was the Ring. Gandalf was speaking in a language I didn't know, trying to reverse the Ring's effects. I winced in pain, but I could handle this. The Change felt about 100 times worse than that. And this was blinding pain to the _elves._ And they are nearly masters at concealing pain. Gandalf managed to get rid of the Evil, and all the elves looked extremely relieved.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that Tongue here." Said Elrond, looking pissed.

I then turned to the beautiful elf beside me. He looked at me in awe. "How were you not affected by the Ring?" he asked, amazement in his voice. I shrugged, smiling slightly. I asked him if he was alright, and he said yes. He still had that dreamy look on his face. Okey dokey. My Pinocchio nose is probably the length of two school buses by now.

My nose scrunched up, not caring how people saw my reaction when Boromir stood up again. I don't like him. He's just…funny-acting. He went into another stupid speech about how the Ring was a gift…seriously? How dumb can you get?

"By the blood of _our _people, are your lands kept safe?" I looked at Strider. He looked pissed, his body stiffened and his chin lifted. Uh oh. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Said Strider, smooth as honey. Why was he being calm to this guy who obviously just pissed him off, and I didn't say anything to him, and he decided to sneer at me? Oh well. Maybe he just really wanted to get his sleep on. Lord knows how I get whenever someone interrupts my sleep. I jumped when the beautiful elf beside me stood up, defending Strider…Aragorn…

Wait…

_Aragorn?!_

Oh, so _now _I remember. And pretty elfy is…Prince Legolas. How could I forget? It's like something is making me forget.

Soon, everyone starts to fight over who would bring the ring I saw Frodo begin to rise, looking a bit cautious. I gave him an encouraging nod. Everyone was standing up. I so wish I had some popcorn. It's exciting to see an Elf want to knock someone out. "I will take it." He said, but no one heard. He said it again, no one heard him. He looked at me desperately. I nodded.

I stood on my seat, put my fingers in my mouth, and blowed.

The high-pitched sound made the elves clasp their ears, and the other creatures jump in surprise. Everyone was quiet, and had my attention. I nodded to Frodo, who stated that he would take the ring. "Though I do not know the way…" He muttered. One by one, the future Fellowship rose, announcing their commitment after Gandalf did, as it was in the movie. I then saw Sam scurry out of the bushes. "He isn't going anywhere without me!" he said determinedly. Lord Elrond still spoke in his serious voice, but I saw the amusement in his eyes. "No, indeed it is highly impossible to separate you, even when _he _is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Then Pippin and Merry ran up. "Oi! We're coming too!" said Merry, running up with his cousin. "Aye, you need intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing!" Pippin said, failing.

"Well that rules _you _out, Pip." Merry whispered, though I'm sure everyone heard. I chuckled at that one.

"9 companions…so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." said Elrond, basically ending the council. I looked at them, a bit disappointed, but relieved. I didn't want to mess up the storyline more than it already was. I walked quickly to get back to my room to change, but then Elrond hollered for everyone to wait. I frowned. This wasn't in the movies. Or the books.

"I would like for Lady Arianna to join, also."

_**WHAT?**_

I gritted my teeth, all signs of slight disappointment vanished. He must be joking. He has to be. Everyone's eyes were on me, disbelieving. "She is a woman!" yelled out Boromir. I turned to him. Uh oh. I am pretty sure that I look very scary right now. My pupils get dilated like a cat's, my face flushes with sudden color, and my gums start to ache to warn me to calm down. He had his hand on his sword, looking freaked. "The only reason that I am not peeling your skin like a potato and shoving it up your ass for that sexist comment is because I don't want to go as much as you don't want me to." My eyes flickered to Aragorn, who was glaring. Everybody else's eyebrows touched their hairlines. I then turned to Elrond. "I am not going, for reasons you know about." I said, trying to end the discussion.

"He is right, Lady Arianna." Gandalf boomed. My jaw dropped, hurt by the betrayal. Okay, if I don't calm down, my fangs will cut my lip. "You are very much needed on this journey." I rolled my eyes. It would help if he told me why, but I'm pretty sure he'd just give me a stupid riddle. "I don't know how to use any weapons! I would die! You are only putting me in danger, dude!" the Council members watched curiously, mostly watching me. He took a step toward me, looking very serious. "You have a weapon already. It is one of the most powerful things in Middle Earth, something that your land only has." My eyes widened. I was glad that he didn't reveal the other world thing yet, though.

My eyes narrowed to slits. Did he know? He nodded his head, as if reading my mind. We were speaking softly now. "Do you object?" He asked. I sighed. Oh well. I shook my head.

"Then we have a 10th member, Lord Elrond." The Council was silent. Of course, those sexist bastards didn't cheer me on. "UHH!" I yelled out, punching a nearby tree. I ran to my room as quickly as possible, not knowing that everyone was looking, in awe, and the gigantic hole that I'd put through the thick tree.


	3. It's Nothin'

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY OC- TOLKIEN OWNS LORD OF THE RINGS, MIDDLE EARTH, AND UNFORTUNATELY, ARAGORN AND LEGOLAS, TOO. ****Hello! Last chapter of the day. I'm trying to get as many chapters in as possible before Christmas Break is over with. Please grant my Christmas last minute wish- I want at least more than one review by the time I check my story tomorrow when I get home. Remember, I would love to have 10 reviews by the time I reach my 5****th**** or 6****th**** chapter, depending on my mood ^_^ ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: IT'S NOTHIN'**_

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking me back and forth. "Leave me the f*** alone." I groaned. The person gasped at my language. Oh yeah, I'm in Middle Earth, huh? I shot up, remembering yesterday's events. My eyes focused quickly and I recognized Mariell, the she-elf that would be tending to me while I was in Rivendell. "I am sorry to bother you, Lady Arianna, but Mithrandir would like to speak with you as soon as possible." I saw her lay out a dress, and I sighed. I slugged out of my shorts and tank that I slept in and slipped on the simple dress.

I'm way too tired too argue right now.

I walked out of my room, yawning, to see Gandalf the Grey. I looped my arm through his when he offered it to me. "I hope that you are ready for an eventful day, with you a part of the Fellowship now." Well, my mood just got more sour. "Where are we going? I need to eat too, y'know." I complained, changing the subject at the same time. He chuckled and led me to the ballroom place again. The Fellowship was the only full table in the whole room. They all turned their heads towards us. The Hobbits gasped with glee when they saw me, Merry and Pippin running towards me. They squeezed my legs. "You're okay!" Pippin cried out. I patted their heads while walking to the table, with them still clung to each of my legs. Some of the Fellowship chuckled. "Sorry, sunshine, but I am not the best camper right now. I'll feel better when I get some food. Now…what do you mean 'I'm okay'?

They stayed hooked to my legs as I sat down, ignoring the Fellowship. Hey, it was awkward.

"Oh, we thought you would run away and leave Rivendell! You said that you didn't want to be in the Fellowship…why is that?" asked Merry. I grabbed a smoked sausage thing, and took a giant bite. "Bro, I don't know anything about this place. Why would I go out into the wild, dude?" I said while chewing on some meat. I chose to ignore that other question. The directors may have everything else wrong, but us weres certainly love us some meat!

"True." Sam said, joining in the conversation. Gimli, the bearded dwarf, laughed a hearty laugh when he saw me wolf down my meat without chewing. "Why, this is an Elf that I could get along with!" he bellowed in his loud voice. I saw Aragorn, who was sitting across from me, glare at me, and mumble to himself about me being disgusting. Well, who cares? I don't!

I grew a bit tense as I glanced out the corner of my eye. Boromir hadn't taken his eyes off me since I'd sat down. "Well, Lady Arianna," said Gandalf. Everyone's attention went to him. "I would like for you to do as much training as possible. Legolas will teach you the arts of the bow and arrow, and Aragorn will teach you how to wield a sword." I had a coughing fit at that, choking on a bit of fried meat. Merry patted my back as I drank some water. Gandalf's eyebrow raised in questioning. I opened my mouth to speak, but he didn't give me the chance.

"You will start right after breakfast with Master Legolas. Good day, Fellowship." With that being said, he walked out of the room, the only sound being his staff and shoes against the ground. I shrugged, digging into my meat, the Hobbits doing the same. I heard someone chuckle. I lifted my had to see Legolas snickering at me. I frowned. "What's up, buttercup?" I questioned. He raised a brow in amusement at the way I spoke. He chuckled again. "You are the strangest she-elf that I have ever come across." I smirked.

"Thank you, I think. But I'm not a she-elf." His brows furrowed in confusion, his lips getting a bit pouty. Aw, he looked so adorable. I noticed that the rest of the Fellowship was talking to each other, also. I raised my brow, something I do a lot, when he swiftly tucked a hair behind my ear. He flicked the tip of my ear, making me shiver. That's one of the most pleasurable spots for werewolves, and elves have that in common too. He flicked it again. I could feel my adrenaline rush through me, my pupils dilate, my gums aching to pop out my fangs. I took a deep breath in, trying to soothe the beast inside of me. Literally. His beautiful, attractive face wasn't helping, either. I turned away. I couldn't possibly answer him without growling in excitement. "I-I'm half. Half elf, half human." I stated, making the Fellowship look at me. I ran my tongue along my gums, making sure the aching was gone. I looked at Legolas. He looked…I don't know.

But it definitely wasn't disappointment or anger.

By the time breakfast was over with, I felt a bit more comfortable about the Fellowship. Everyone was warming up to me…except for Aragorn. I don't know why he's so ugly to me. I even try to ignore him. I mean, not that I care…I just don't want to end up ripping his arms off for throwing another insult at me. I mean, even Boromir was feeling better about me!

"Come, Gandalf has instructed me to train you-" I cut him off. "I need to change first. I want to be a bit more comfortable, if you don't mind."

He offered his arm and walked me to my room, which I really appreciated. I would not have gotten lost, but I get so uncomfortable when I am in an uncomfortable place, but I'm working on adapting. Did I mention that I'm barefoot right now? Legolas had already laughed at me for that one. I hit his arm, making him playfully say ow, but I smirked to myself when I saw him grit his teeth. I knew that hurt.

"Thanks. You can wait in here if you want." I said, leaving the door open. Legolas blushed, and politely declined. I grinned. He's so cute.

I changed, after closing the door of course, into brown jeans and a white shell top. At Legolas's face I rolled my eyes, and put a brown cardigan on. I put my hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. "Okay, let's go." I said, kind of nervously. He looped his arm through mine, and I tried to hold in the tingly sensations I felt.

"And release." Said Legolas's smooth voice. His mouth was at the tip of my ear as he said this, his arm still around my waist from helping me get into the correct stance. When he spoke, it brushed against my ear, making me lose control. I tried to shoot, but…

I jerked at the pleasure that came from my sensitive ear, and ended up shooting myself in the forehead with the butt of the arrow, thank goodness. Legolas laughed at me, something he does way too often for my liking. I began to glare at him, but gave up. It _was _pretty funny. Super strong and swift werewolf shoots herself in the forehead. But he didn't know that, of course. After we'd calmed down, we took a break, and waited for Aragorn to arrive. He handed me some water, which I took immediately, I groaned as I felt the cold liquid run down my throat, into my stomach.

I lied down on the grass, and Legolas joined me. I closed my eyes, basking in the sun's warm heat, rubbing my hands across the prickly grass. "Legolas," I murmured, feeling much like Bella from Twilight at the time, "is Aragorn always a jerk to women? Doesn't he love Arwen?" Legolas frowned. "Of course not. Even in his drunken state, he has never been cruel to the opposite sex. Arwen? I'm afraid I don't know her, Lady Arianna."

In the movies, Legolas clearly knew about Arwen. So she doesn't exist?

I frowned at these revelations. Then who saved Frodo when they were running from those things in the forest? "Never mind," I said, "but call me Ari. Or at least just Arianna." Legolas looked thrilled. "Of course." He said. I laughed at his joy in calling me without a formal title, and he joined me. I jumped when I heard a throat clear. I looked up from where I was lying, and saw Aragorn looking down on us. I sat up quickly, cursing the heavens as I felt a blush wipe across my cheeks. Legolas laughed. "I would have never imagined you to be a blusher, Ari." He giggled. I rolled my eyes, which made him laugh harder. I stood up and dusted my jeans off. "Okay, let's get this over with." I said. Aragorn mumbled aimlessly to himself. He walked quickly, but he probably didn't expect me to keep up. I could do this. No problem.

"No man has ever been able to pick up a sword so effortlessly on the first try, and you are a woman! Even Elves need training!" I was getting annoyed. He had rambled in shock and slight jealousy when he saw me take his sword from him and pretend to fence with it. H narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you haven't trained before? You have muscle, for a woman, and you carry the sword as if it were but the feather of a bird!" He had a point.

I had taken my cardigan off earlier, which made him stare at the thin ring of muscle around my arm. Aww, Aragorn is checking me out? How sweet.

I sighed, running my finger along the blade. "I've had lots of training. Just not with swords…I am strong, but I have no skills whatsoever with the sword." He nodded, accepting my truthful answer.

"No, girl-"

"I have a name, It's called Arianna. For you, anyway. I don't like you." I said bluntly and rudely. He had been impatient with me, and was being very hard on me. I'm glad that I'm naturally a quick thinker- I would've had multiple cuts by now. He walked over to me, frustrated. "Stand, with your legs evenly apart. Not that far! Yes. And move your waist right here…" I blushed as he put his hands on my hips. I'm so glad that he had his eyes strictly on his hands. He wouldn't have lived that one down. He moved my hips, manipulating my stance the right way. He then grabbed my shoulders and did the same thing. My hormones were raging like crazy the entire time. With Legolas, I just had a sort of tickly light feeling in my stomach, like a schoolgirl around her crush, the football star. It was a good feeling. But with Aragorn, I felt…itchy, and tingly. It was some sort of thing that left me wondering, teased…And it wasn't necessarily in my stomach…

When he was satisfied, I let out a relieved breath. I was about to put my sword down when Aragorn shouted at me to stay in my stance. He made me stay in that stance for about 30 minutes, which was really hard, especially for me. I did my best to stay still. I stretched when he said I could get out of it, but then made me go back into it. We did this over and over for hours. I was sooo bored.

All of a sudden, I saw a sword coming at me. I sprung up, in a defensive stance, with my sword in my hand. Aragorn nodded. Wait. That's what he wanted me to learn! I smiled widely at him, and did a little happy dance, celebrating my accomplishment. I swore I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up, for just a second, but he went back to being serious. "You should cover up." He said, sneering at me. I sighed. Here we go again!

"How was your training today?" asked Gandalf. Right after I'd finished with Aragorn, I went to my room, took an icy bath, and went to take a nap. I practiced with Legolas for 3 hours and Aragorn for 5 hours. I was really tired. And hungry. I had no snack breaks, man!

"Pretty decent, but I will most likely be sore around my hips and shoulders." I replied, chugging food down my throat. It wasn't nearly as bad as the Change, but it still hurt. I couldn't wait to get in my bed, sleep in, and wake up at dinnertime!

"Well, that is good. There are salves, if you need any." Gandalf added, chewing his leafy stuff. Did I mention that in Middle Earth, they used these chopsticky-things? I didn't know how to use them, so I just ate with my fingers. Which was perfectly fine by me. When dinner was over, I said goodbye to the Fellowship, and Gandalf walked me to my room. "I'm glad that your training is coming along, because you will be doing that schedule everyday."

_Are you shitting me?_


	4. BUSY-BUSY-BUSY

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR ANY OF ITS CREATURES, AND THAT UNFORTUNATELY MEANS THAT I CAN'T HAVE LEGOLAS AND ARAGORN**

**Ahh, another chapter! I was so surprised when I got back to the house this morning and checked on this story... over a hundred people have viewed it. Special thanks to **_**Wisdom's Stare **_**for reviewing, and being the first to review! And thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! My late Christmas wish was granted. And with that, I shall write another chapter!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4: BUSYBUSYBUSY**_

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I walked down the halls, still half asleep. I'd been in Rivendell for a month and a half, and my schedule was pretty much set: go to breakfast, train with Legolas, water break, train with Aragorn, eat dinner, and then sleep. The training is getting a bit too intense for my liking…

( yesterday afternoon, after 1 month has passed )

"You know that you can go faster than that, girl!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M TRYING, AND MY NAME IS ARIANNA!"

At least Legolas gave me some encouragement while I trained with him…Aragorn?

Nada.

I growled, wiping a beat of sweat from my forehead as I did another lap. Aragorn had set up a sort of relay thing, where I had to race around a tree, shoot an arrow at a target, then crawl through a bush, block some swings of Aragorn's sword, and race across the field to the line he'd drawn…in 10 seconds only. This was nearly like boot camp…maybe worse.

Once I'd blocked Aragorn's swords, I started to race to the line at the other side of the large training yard. I smiled, realizing that I would finally make it-

And smashed into Aragorn's hard chest, who was waiting at the line. I held in my doggish whimpers and held my hand against my eye. "What the hell?!" I screamed at him.

He snatched my hand out of the way, and laughed on the spot. What'd I do this time? "Look, I actually made it in 10 seconds this time- actually, less than 10 seconds! I don't know why you keep messing with me! It was nearly impossible!" I complained, but to no avail. I narrowed my eyes, my gums throbbing. My left eye was hurting so much. Did I get a freaking black eye from this guy's _chest?_

I snarled when I saw how nasty it looked when I saw my reflection in m sword. How can he just laugh at a woman while she's hurt? I thought that men were supposed to be pretty chivalrous here. "You gave me a black eye, and you're not even sorry?" I demanded. I got pissed when I saw him continue to chuckle.

"I waste my time training with _you_ for 5 hours of my day, with no breaks, and you don't even apologize? That is so disgusting, and if you think that it's manly to laugh at a hurt girl, it isn't." I said, raising my voice slightly. His eyes darkened. "Watch your mouth, girl. You will only get yourself in trouble…"

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? WHY? WHY ARE YOU SO UGLY TO ME? IF YOU CAN'T BE CIVIL TO ME, THEN DON'T TALK TO ME AT ALL!" I yelled, pushing him as I began to walk away. I walked faster when I saw him running towards me. "Your training has not yet been completed, girl!" he shouted. I paused, taking a deep breath, trying to soothe my aching gums with my tongue. If I'm overreacting, fine, I blame it on my werewolf mood swings, but he's been ugly to me for the entire 3 weeks that I've been here. I guess that me brushing off everything just made matters worse. I began to walk again, and flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright-" Aragorn began, but I'd already swiveled around and gave a hard high kick to his nose. I sighed. I know that they say that violence isn't the answer to your problems, but it took a load off of mine. I smirked at his cry of pain. That was powerful enough to break his nose. Yup, you're looking at a hand-to-hand combat master, along with black belt. But, the pack and I used to train all the time, so….

I shook my head of the memories, and turned around to admire the damage I'd given him. But when I was facing him…

I saw the Prince of Mirkwood holding his nose between his hands, with a crowd of elves surrounding him.

( present )

I heard the Hobbits gasp as they saw my, very swollen, black eye. "What has happened to your eye, Miss Arianna?" Sam gasped. I just sighed, grabbing a roll and some sausage. I decided to sit on the end of our Fellowship table, since I couldn't stand to look at Legolas or Aragorn. Legolas for, well, obvious reasons, and Aragorn because…I don't know. Maybe embarrassment.

The Hobbits scurried over to me, sitting next to me. "Who did this? We'll chop their legs off, yeah!" cried out Pippin. I got the courage to glance at Aragorn, and smirked when I saw his faint blush. He must've heard the Hobbit. Merry clapped, thinking that my smirk was a smile. I just went along with it. I turned my eyes to Frodo, who was just staring at his food. I felt kind of bad for taking his friends' attention, he really needed one right now, and he doesn't really know me that well. Hmmm…I could fix that.

I questioned myself as I said that. I normally wasn't so open to the idea of socializing with people. I think that the Hobbits have increased my social skills to be warmer. I have never really been mean to them, for they reminded me of children so much, even though I knew in the back of my mind that they were in, like, their 30s.

I crouched down low, and crawled to where Legolas was sitting. I felt a pair of eyes on me the whole time. "Yoohoo," I murmured to him, poking his back. He jumped a bit, and turned around, making me back away at the sudden closeness. He smiled when he saw that it was just me. "Yes, Ari?" I decided to get off of the floor, and pushed Aragorn down so that I could sit next to Legolas. He glared at me, but didn't say anything. Legolas, however, was amused.

"I'm sorry about your nose. I thought you were someone else, don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you intentionally, unless you really pissed me off." I said loudly, on purpose. I wanted Jerk Ass Wipe to be embarrassed. Legolas chuckled, and ruffled my wild morning hair. I slapped his hand playfully, muttering a 'hey.' Did anyone notice how my mood raised greatly? Not from Legolas, but after eating. Food is awesome.

"It is alright, Ari." He said. I didn't honestly care if he accepted my apology or not, given that I rarely apologize, but I didn't need another enemy in this world. I was still glad, though.

I turned and saw Aragorn sneering at me. "Bewitching Legolas Greenleaf, I see. Already have him to call you without your title?" he sneered, making everyone look at him in shock, especially the Hobbits, who were still on the far end of the table. Instead of getting mad like I usually would, I quickly came up with a remark. "Are you still mad at your other personality for giving me a black eye? You need a shrink, because that is dangerous." Everyone gasped. I almost felt bad, for the Hobbits looked hurt that Aragorn did it. Gimli didn't know me, but he obviously does not encourage men hitting girls, so he looked frustrated and upset. Boromir, though also not knowing me, already did not like Aragorn so much, so he was even more upset than Gimli. Gandalf looked disappointed. And Legolas?

He looked pissed off.

Geez, I always say the right thing at the wrong time, don't I? Sure, I wanted Aragorn to be embarrassed, but I just cause some more very unneeded tension between the Fellowship.

_Good job, dumbass._

I stood up, leaving my plate at the table, running to my room. Now everyone is probably even more ticked at Aragorn. I growled to myself when I heard shouting. I ran to my room like the coward I was at the time, slamming the door. I started to throw things around, screaming wildly. I needed a release. I felt trapped again.

I hadn't phased at all during the full moon a few days ago.

I was happy when I discovered the Change's absence on Middle Earth. I had gone deep into the woods for 3 times on the full moon, waiting for the Change that never happened. I was overjoyed. The pain was awful, so awful.

But now, I wasn't so sure that it was a good thing.

I grabbed fistfuls of my hair, screaming uncontrollably. The monster feels trapped. It feels cheated. And it's taking it out on me.

This was so horrible. Every single emotion that I've ever felt feels like it's combined to make one crazy one, one that I have no name for. My claws popped, and I started to tear up the curtains. I was jumping and waving my arms around in circles. I was going crazy.

I bust out of my room, running at full speed, not caring who saw me. I felt wild and untamed. Is this how the beast was when I Changed? I ran, ignoring the guards as I sprinted to the woods. I screamed, punching the trees and kicking the dirt. What was wrong with me? It's almost as if I was…

…Possessed…

I laughed menacingly and uncontrollably. I continued to kick and punch at the same time, as if I were doing some crazy dance. I then twitched, and fell to the ground. I panted wildly, trying to catch my breath. This was nuts.

( 2 hours later )

I breathed out slowly, concentrating on my hands. The training yard was perfect to do yoga and practice my no-weapon combat skills that I learned from Earth. The Hobbits decided to do some with me. They asked me multiple times if I was okay, and I assured them over and over. They offered to chop off Aragorn's legs, but I declined, saying that I'd rather have the pleasure of doing it myself.

"Oi, this is horrible! How does this relax, eh?" said Sam, falling down again. I shook my head. "You need to be pretty flexible already to do some of these moves. I'm relaxed already, so you can go now."

I was actually really happy that the Hobbits kept me company. I wanted to get earlier's events out of my head as soon as possible, and they were a good distraction. I would deal with that later. I had plans to tell Gandalf. I mean, he _is _a wizard, after all. Plus, I also bonded with Frodo a bit. He really could use some friends. And a shrink.

I had on a white shell top that showed off my twins quite well, and white shorts. I forgot my real practice outfit at home, and my black belt. Oh well. I stood, barefoot, and bowed to my invisible opponent. I then took my stance. I did high kicks and quick spin kicks that'd put anyone to shame. "Having fun?"

I shrieked, and someone caught my leg in mid-air. I blushed when I saw Legolas smiling. "We would not want a repeat of last time, would we, Ari?" he murmured. I smirked, embarrassment gone. "You obviously liked my leg kicking you in the face, you still have it in your hands." He dropped my leg immediately. Instead of embarrassment that a normal person should've showed, he chuckled. He ran his eyes up and down my body, making me fidget.

"So, you need anything? I thought I had a day off, yo." I teased. Most of the elves in Rivendell had gotten used to my way of speech during my 3 month stay here. His usually silly face got serious. I stiffened, feeling cautious. "What's wrong?" I demanded. He sighed. "Gandalf has asked me to inform you that we will be leaving Rivendell, soon."


	5. DISCOVERIES

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR. TOLKIEN DOES. It's ch 5 already! Sorry if the last chapter was weird or had more grammatical errors than usual. I was tired when I was working on it, but I wanted to finish it at the same time. Don't worry about Aragorn, his hostility is needed for now, but it will get much, much better, if you know what I mean. Review and tell me how I'm doing, and tell me who Ari should end up with- Aragorn or Legolas. I love them both too much, I can't choose between them. So it's up to you guys to decide! :D Please review, please, please ,please…ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: DISCOVERIES**_

* * *

"-just laughed! How rude was that?" I ranted. Legolas was walking me to the library, where Gandalf was with Lord Elrond. He asked me about my black eye, and let's just say that I really wanted to get that anger off of my chest. He started chuckling when I finished my tale. "Aye, I was quite upset when I heard you announce that this morning, but after hearing the two tales from you both, I can now rejoice." I scrunched up my nose and kicked him, forgetting that he was royalty. "All of you men are so cruel around here!" I complained. Legolas's chuckles vanished immediately. I gave out a giggle of my own when he started apologizing. It was very obvious that he had a crush on me, but I'm not ready to date yet…or, court, in other words.

"Chill out, dude. I was just pulling your tail." Legolas looked confused, and started to look behind him, as if he had a tail, which made me mentally slap myself. Don't get me wrong, he is very wise and intelligent, but sometimes, he is just plain stupid. The poor elf really lacks when it comes to common sense.

We soon arrived at the library, after a long, awkward silence. I spotted Gandalf and Lord Elrond flipping through some dusty books. I skipped to the table. "Hello, everyone! Good to see ya!" I boomed, mood changing rapidly. I did kind of consider Gandalf as my grandfather, given that I've never met mine. He smiled, but it didn't reach his normally twinkly eyes. I frowned slightly. "Ah, just the young woman we were chatting about. Come, sit." I sat down next to the old wizard, nodding in greeting to Lord Elrond. "You are dismissed, Prince Legolas." said Elrond. Legolas obeyed, but I grinned at his disappointed look. Was I attracted to Legolas? I'd be sad if he was leaving, though, if I was. Right?

I jumped, taking me out of my thoughts when I heard Gandalf ask me something. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said truthfully. He didn't look surprised. "This is serious matters, child. Lord Elrond and I have searched the library, though it would not have made a difference. As old as we are, we should have known about your kind. We can only theorize that it does not exist on Middle Earth-"

"Wait," I said, my voice deep and menacing, and a bit frightened. I held in a whimper and stuck my chin up as confidently as possible, the Alpha in me shining. "what do you mean, _my kind_?" Lord Elrond sighed, his weird-looking eyebrows now forming a crease in the middle of his forehead as he massaged his temples. "We know that you are not human, for you do not act or fight like one. We have encountered thousands of millions of different creatures many times. We know how humans are. So I ask you…what are you?" he said questioningly.

I growled, feeling threatened. I stayed silent. Would I be burned at a stake? Driven out of Rivendell to fend for myself? I began to sweat as nervousness swept through me. Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder. "We will not harm you, child. We merely just want to know your species, little girl. Do not fear us. We will not, for we cannot, speak of this to anybody, not even the Fellowship. You can trust us." I fidgeted in my seat, but I felt a bit better. I'd wanted to come here and tell him, anyway, but now that I'm actually about to do this, it's scarier than I thought. I took a deep breath, and nodded to him in agreement and to show that I was okay. He grinned encouragingly. "You may go as slowly as you need to. Tell us only what you are comfortable with." Said Lord Elrond.

I shook my head. "No, you need to know everything to fully understand. I wanted to tell you about something that happened to me earlier today that's been affecting me, anyway" Gandalf nodded. I took another deep breath, and began.

"I'm a werewolf," I said quickly. Just from saying those three words, I felt a huge weight lift from my chest. "Half - human and half -wolf. I don't know if you have wolves here, but, regardless, don't panic. For a werewolf to even be born, every generation starts with a bite. The first werewolf is created from a real wolf. The wolf is no ordinary wolf, though. First of all, it's an Alpha male. Alphas are wolves, male or female, that run the pack, which is the group of wolves that work together to survive. Secondly, the Alpha male has to have been born at midnight. Thirdly, it must have been fed upon by a vampire bat, a bat that sucks blood, and have a deadly disease called rabies. With all of this, the werewolf population should be very rare, but I'm getting to that. A werewolf then is made from a human getting bitten from the rabid, special Alpha male, and then somehow surviving the attack. Okay. And that's a werewolf. But the werewolf population grew, because they were breeding, and the babies got that werewolf DNA. Soon, the people were on a rampage, killing every wolf they saw, whether it was an Alpha male or not. They then started to rub silver jewelry on people to see if they would react, because silver hurts and kills werewolves." I paused, thinking about my last statement. They better not have any ideas.

"So soon, werewolves were nearly extinct, which is why us werewolves are very close now. I myself used to be an Alpha of my pack…but…" I felt my lip quiver, My pack. Did I die on Earth? Does the pack know? "I guess that my Beta is now Alpha." It was silent as the wizard and elf soaked up the information. I sat back in my chair, feeling much more comfortable that at least _somebody_ knows my secret. Elrond was the first to speak. "Are there many advantages of being a…were-wolf?" I chuckled at his struggle to say the unfamiliar word. "Yeah. We are much stronger and faster than normal humans, are very good quick-thinkers, and we can eat raw meat, if we have to. We never, under any circumstances, get infected or ill. We also have a much more heightened sense of smell, taste, and sound." I said, kind of cheerfully. I then went on to the other stuff.

"Werewolves have slightly pointed ears, and are usually very, very beautiful. As you can see," I started, flipping my hair back. "we are vey irresistible." They chuckled at my antics. "But we are only completely gorgeous to attract prey. No, we don't eat humans, or elves, or Hobbits, or dwarves. But us werewolves love to have more pack members, and we sometimes need to woo are way into getting close enough to bite someone. But even then, it depends on the werewolf. It is also a part of us because werewolves tend to get a bit…hormonal, sometimes. It's very animalistic, and hard to control, especially if you don't practice. Gosh, I can't count how many times my friend has woken up in a stranger's bed. Without a hangover." I expected them to blush or scold me at that one, but they laughed. These people in Middle Earth are so confusing sometimes. "Our nails grow rapidly. Weirdly, only males grow hair. Females don't at all…" I said. It was just weird werewolf defects. I then sighed, putting my elbow on the table. This was getting boring.

"Okay, disadvantages. We are very moody. Not mean, necessarily. But we do have some anger-issues, and it's worse in males, but it really just depends on the person how severe it is. We have to eat a _lot, _nearly like the Hobbits. We have to make sure we have a very large amount of protein in our systems in order to have our powers to full capacity. When we get too much emotion going on, such as anger, sadness, or even…lust…our fangs pop out, our nails get very sharp and claw-like, our pupils dilate to take up most of our irises, and we get veins under our eyes. We have to block stupid people out when we're in the world, or else our natural instincts will ruin us. Lastly, we phase during every full moon." I said, kind of trailing off at the end.

Elrond and Gandalf looked very interested. "What happens to you during a full moon? We just had one a few of days ago."

I suddenly felt a bit nauseous.

Gandalf sensed my weariness, and put a hand on my shoulder. "It is alright, you do not have to." I shook my head. "No, I want you to fully understand me. This is the worst thing that happens to a werewolf. It's so traumatizing." I took in a deep breath, and began to speak about the killer curse.

"During a transformation, we transform into wolves the size of three horses. Anyone not a werewolf would be dead in 30 seconds. The werewolf heart is about 2/3 the size of a normal one. But in order to shrink, first it has to stop. In other words, I have a heart attack. The internal organs are small, so while you have a heart attack, you suffer kidney and lung failure. When you stop screaming," the two men flinched, "it's not because the pain is gone. The vocal chords and throat start tearing, to where you literally cannot make a sound. Then, your muscles stretch and rip and grow, your bones break apart and form new ones, your regular areas stretch and pull, some disappear altogether. By now, you'd be dead. But not a were. Something in our system makes it impossible for us to die from the transformations, making us go through every pull, rip, swell, shrivel, and tightening of every part of our bodies, while still conscious. For everything that begins to swell and grow, like bones, tongues, hands, and eyes, there is a wild burning and tightening sensation at the rapid forced movements. I have never gone through anything that has been more painful than the Change. It never gets better, and it's every full moon."

I shut my mouth into a tight line. It's so hard to describe and speak about the Change. Even to another werewolf. I get a disgusted look on my face as I think about women who thought that _childbirth _was the most painful thing on Earth.

"That is…remarkable. A true work of the Valar. You should be dead…but it is a work of the Valar. It is but a blessing, and a curse." Said Elrond. I growled. There is nothing about being a werewolf that is a blessing. It's pure torment. And the thing is, I couldn't even avoid this curse. I couldn't have done anything to stop it from happening to me.

Because I was born with it.

"Gandalf, I wanted to speak with you about this, actually. When it was the full moon here, I didn't phase at all." I decided to leave out the temper tantrum of mine. Maybe it's just my period coming. Female wolves are nothing nice when their periods arrive. Whew!

Gandalf looked puzzled. He stood up slowly, grabbing his staff as he did. "Very odd. Very odd, indeed. Perhaps it is because of Middle Earth's and your world's great atmosphere differences. The moon in your world may have affected you, but perhaps not Middle Earth's. You may be immune to its powers." I gasped. Immune? Does that mean no more transforming? I could try to be…normal, for a change?

I squealed in delight, hugging the old wizard, which took him by surprise. I took him gently patting my hands as a, "get the hell off of me." Expression, so I let go of him. "It is just a theory, Lady Arianna. I do not mean to be a pessimist, but I would try to prepare for the next full moon to make sure that it ceases to exist." I growled, frustrated at him. My first full moon of free-torment, and he's telling me to prepare for the next one? This may be my only time that I get to be _me, _and not worry about…the other girl, for a change. I agreed, but said that I'd do it for the next one after tomorrow's. I would like to enjoy my free night. "Very well, then. Thank you for letting us listen to your tales. We know that it was hard, and we respect and honor your bravery." Said Lord Elrond. I smiled, and left the library.

That was, by the way, the cleanest library that I ever saw. The books were dusty, but the shelves and flooring was spotless. How weird was that?

I left the room only to find Legolas waiting for me at the door. "Hello again, mellon nin." Legolas said, his native tongue peeking through. His voice was so silky, and when he said his native language, it sounded so sweet and foreign. Me likey.

I nodded in greeting, and took his hooked arm with mine. "So, where next on my supposed day-off?" I questioned lightly. We walked down the hallway, no one's feet making noise because of his gracefulness and my…err, swiftness? I have no idea about that one. I just didn't have the heart to call myself graceful when I turn into a savage once a month. He chuckled, and we continued through the halls until we reached the dining hall. Oh, it's dinner already? I guess I was chatting it up with the old guys, heh.

I made an 'o' shape at that realization, and he laughed out loud at my air-headedness. I lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey, everyone has their off days. I mean, my eye is still black!"

He darkened slightly, but, most likely remembering _that _situation, lightened up a bit. He led me to the Fellowship's table, and I sat between him and Frodo, and was across from Aragorn. Yet again. I ignored him, focusing on my plate of food, which consisted mostly of meat. "Hey guys." I said in greeting before digging in. That's usually all that I say at the dinner table, for I get way too into my food to talk, unless the Hobbits want something. But they already know to leave me alone when I eat…poor Pippin was the target of that one.

"Why, she eats as greedily as a Hobbit!" boomed Gimli. He always said something about the way I ate, but I never minded. It was a compliment, coming from him, anyway. I smiled. Legolas glared at Gimli. "Here, mellon nin." He murmured. I felt a pair of silver eyes on me. Legolas picked up my chopstick things. "I shall teach you." I almost blushed, but laughed at myself instead. I was the only one in this whole room, maybe even Middle Earth, that couldn't use their utensils. Legolas picked my hands up, guiding them. My hands got clammy at the sudden contact, his breath at the nape of my neck. "It is quite easy." he said, stroking my hands which were now his puppets. He moved my hands to where it was like how the Chinese used chopsticks, but different at the same time.

After dropping them because of the close proximity about ten times, I began to lose my patience. "Maybe another time." I offered. He nodded, but then got playful again. "Perhaps it is time to go back to your kin years, eh?" I elbowed him when he laughed at his joke. "Hey! I'm just not from around here, y'know." His eyes grew curiously. "What land _do_ you hail from, Ari?" My face darkened. I hate to say this, but I was glad that Aragorn butt into the conversation.

"She may not hail from one, I'm afraid, Legolas. She is most likely a traveling tramp."

Okay. A prostitute? Really Aragorn?

I glared him down. How dare he? "It is very clear." He added. Legolas's eyebrows scrunched in concern and a bit of anger. "What are you talking about, Aragorn? I may have known her for a short time, but she is not like any lady that I have encountered in my lifetime. Most women would have tried to pursue me by now. And I could not imagine Lady Arianna performing such things." I looked at the elf. I would cry right now, if I could. He's one of the first people to stand up to Aragorn for me, like, actually stand _up _for me. And it was an added bonus that Aragorn was a buddy he'd known for a very long time. I looked at the elf with a newfound respect. Aragorn looked ticked. Why is he so set on tormenting me? If Gandalf was here he would've done something, but he went out to check something earlier. "She arrived here bruised and in men's clothing. She wears inappropriate clothing, eats like a savage, and has the temper of an Orc. I'm afraid that I also saw her going to the woods, alone."

I gasped. Did he see me act out? "I did not follow her in the woods, only because I did not want to witness what I knew she would be doing." I sighed in relief, but my world got red again. I stood up slowly, pointing a warning finger at him. "I have not said a word to you today. A. Word. And I'm sorry if you don't like that, but when I do manage to say something nice to you, you brush it off. First of all, I'm not a prostitute. Second of all, what I was doing in the woods was none of your damn business. Thirdly, that was practice clothing for when I was training myself, and it's perfectly normal from where I'm from. Fourthly, do I look like I give a shit on whether I have good table manners or not? We're about to go into the wild, where we'll probably be eating roasted stuff on sticks over a fire. End. Of. Conversation." I said as calmly as possible.

"So you are from a land full of trollops?Well I see why :Legolas defended you earlier. My poor companion. He will have no money left by the time you've finished your services."

…he thinks that me and Legolas have a thing? Going on? And he's paying me? In other words, he thinks that Legolas is spending money to _get some_ from me? And he thinks that because I wear a tank top and shorts in my _land_, we are all prostitues? I growled, marching around the table, brushed Legolas's hand away, and stood right in front of Aragorn, taking the challenge. "You insult me every day for no reason. You give me looks that are so dirty, they would kill me in a heartbeat if they could. You always comment on everything I say or do, and you question my ideas. You don't want me in the Fellowship, and you hurt me. Physically injured me. And you didn't even apologize to me! For _anything_, actually!"

I swear that I saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes, but he went right back to his sneer. "It is not my fault that you are as dim as I didn't think you to be! You cannot even master the simplicity of using utensils!" "UTENSILS? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW I CAN USE THESE THINGS, ASSWIPE!" I roared. I picked up his sticks, and aimed for him. He dodged, and stood up, backing away, calling me rabid and untamed. That only made it worse…

My vision blinded with rage as I continued to try to stick the sticks into his eyes. He ended up pulling them, having a tug-of-war with me as we both tried to yank the sticks out of each other's hands. I won, with my super-strength, and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying. Everyone stood up, some running to Aragorn and some watching me. "Relax, mellon nin!" Legolas yelled. I turned my head to him sharply, yelling for him to shut up. I trotted to Aragorn, about to finish the task, when I felt a sharp, burning stab in my side. Everyone was silent as I inspected the small stick in my side.

Which I then realized was shiny and metallic.


	6. KILLER

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR. TOLKIEN DOES**. **Thank you all so much for reviewing. My goal was to have at least 10 reviews by chapter 5, and my wish was granted! Thank you. Heh, I hope that cliffhanger wasn't too much for you guys to handle! Check out my profile for details on the next story I will write simultaneously during this one. I have a poll, so please vote on one! Almost done…I know that Ari is a Mary Sue…I kind of intended for her to be, but not a cheesy one. But even though she has great looks and abilities, I'm trying to make up for that by giving her personality a big confidence boost, and independence. You'll find out many of her faults in the next few chapters. With Legolas falling for her right away, that will be explained in the next chapter or two, don't worry. It's not for reasons you may think. Please review and tell me who you think she should end up with- Aragorn or Legolas. I can't choose between them! Okay, I will stop babbling and let you read the story, because I know you're itching to know what happens next. This will probably be one of the best chapters yet…sorry, I'm about to spoil it, so ONWARD! ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: KILLER**_

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**_

"Do not worry, Aragorn, for she is healing rapidly."

* * *

( yesterday at the dinner table fight )

* * *

_**ARI P.O.V.**_

"Son of a…bitch!" I moaned in pain as I dropped to the ground. Aragorn had stabbed me in the side with one of the utensils, which I frighteningly realized was made out of silver. I bit my lip, my lower lip bleeding as I tried to hold in the screams I knew would come out soon. Nobody knew about silver…would this be the end?

I couldn't pull out the silver, ignoring the warning shocks that passed through my body when I touched it. I panted at the burning sensation. It was second in the pain chart to the Change. I forced my eyes open, my breathing quickening as I lifted my shirt to look at my wound. It was turning yellow. Legolas and Aragorn crouched down on either side of my body, which was in a fetal position. I coiled in tightly, squeezing my stomach. Legolas was yelling frantically at Aragorn in Elvish. No time to be angry, Legolas…just someone help me…

"It looks like she has been poisoned…" said Aragorn, ripping my shirt to inspect the wound. "We will have to get it out." he finished. I didn't care that he was looking at a part of my body…the pain was too much. I couldn't hold it in as it got impossibly worse.

"Please! Please! Stop it! No! I don't want to die!" I yelled out, my breathing quickening even more, my heart thumping to battle out the poison that infected my body. "Shh," Legolas said, squeezing my hand. "We will heal you. Av-'osto., nin mel." I didn't know what he said after the first sentence, but it was soothing and gentle. I tried to take a deep breath, but I felt the burn in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut. Mama would be so disappointed. She said that if a werewolf is to die, never let it be from silver, for it is the cruelest, most unfair, disgusting death one could die from. My thoughts from Earth rushed through me.

Would I die on Earth? Was I already dead? Guilt rushed through me as I thought about my faithful and loyal Pack. Giselle, my fun-loving and trustworthy Beta that always knew what to say, what to do, and how to do it. She would've taken good care of me right now, finding a cure right away to the spreading poison. Robert, Zach, Pamela, and Sid were the best friends I could've asked for. Why did I have to leave, like Dad left me and mom? I opened my eyes slowly, my skin tightening and my body aching at the killer metal. I shouldn't have been a coward. I should've pulled on my big girl panties and dealt with my problems, instead of trying to run away from them. I smiled faintly as I felt my eyes roll back into my head. I heard Legolas frantically screaming in Elvish, and Aragorn yank the silver stick out of my waist. I felt my whole face start to sink in as the tightening sensation disappear.

I felt the beast in me start to panic, my gums throbbing and head pounding. I smiled, despite the horrible pain. It would be over, wouldn't it?

I then frowned, ignoring the pain it caused me to simply move my lips. I would rot in Hell. The Holy One himself would look at me in disgust. I'd killed people, yes. I scared people. I fought dirty too. But that was the beast, right? It would be punished while my spirit was set free? I thought of my mother's words.

_Werewolves are born damned. Don't make your already ripped soul shatter anymore with stupid decisions._

And I killed people. Accidentally, but I still was a murderer. I could hear the Hobbits crying, and felt Boromir and Gimli's eyes glued to me. "What is going on?" I heard Gandalf's voice boom. I heard Legolas murmuring quickly to him in Elvish. I felt myself start to convulse, seizures shaking through me violently, every jerk sending off thousands of painful nerves to my brain. My hearing faded, and my body paralyzed. I couldn't move or feel my legs, arms, or any part of my body. My eyelids closed shut. I sent a small prayer, the first one that I'd ever said in my 17 years of life, to the heavens, silently begging for forgiveness, and drifted off into the unknown darkness.

* * *

( present )

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**_

Aragorn had not left Arianna's side since the events from yesterday. Gandalf had luckily said a few curing incantations, and rubbed some healing herbs onto Arianna's wound from his vast collection of unknown healing herbs. The wizard had rubbed multiple herbs onto the coloring wound, but he was very relieved when he finally get one that helped to stop the poisonous metal.

Aragorn felt extremely guilty, but very confused. The metal object was pure poison to her body, yet when she held her silver sword, and the utensil itself, nothing happened. He nodded at Gandalf's re assuring words, but his worry did not falter.

He stabbed her when he saw her about to chuck his eyes out. He felt bad when he'd done so, but did not expect for it to poison her. Just something to stop her from pursuing her seemingly determined actions. Though, as he sat next to her bed, he felt guilty and apologetic.

He knew that he'd been cruel to this girl. His arranged marriage to Lady Arwen made him angry at the girl for causing him feelings he did not want to want to return**. ( A.N.I did not repeat ' want to want to'. It's that he didn't want to want her…or so he says. Get it? ) **He was already stressed out because of that. He did not return Lady Arwen's feelings, but knew that he had to marry her. Being attracted to another woman made matters worse for him.

So, he convinced himself that she bewitched him into being attracted to her, hoping that his feelings would cease to exist. Did he love her? No. But he felt great lust when he was around her, and feelings unknown to him aroused whenever she would laugh, smile, or even yell at him. He was mean to her purposely, hoping that any feelings that she felt for him, if any, would vanish. If she did not enjoy his company, then perhaps his feelings for her would disappear.

Though his plan worked to a certain consistency, his world became red when he saw the Prince and Lady Arianna share good times together. It made him jealous, jealous to the world's end when he saw them laughing together, lying next to each other on the training yard.

He sighed, putting his head in his hands, massaging his throbbing temples. He was acting very childish, but what else could he do? He could not break Lady Arwen's heart even more, for she was very well-aware that he did not feel for her as she did for him. She tried many times to woo him, but to no avail. He admitted to himself that loving Lady Arwen would've stopped many things from happening, but he could not lie to even himself about those nonexistent feelings. He always wondered why he didn't, though. Lady Arwen would make a fine queen, he knew. She was beautiful, strong, fair, honest, and kind…characteristics that anyone would like in their loved ones. Yet he felt nothing but friendship for her.

His royal friend had yelled at him yesterday, asking him if he was mad and why he thought such lowly thoughts about Lady Arianna. He stayed silent during the whole scene. Legolas could not stay by Arianna's side, for he was forced to attend to royal matters. Aragorn rubbed his eyes. He didn't get an adequate amount of rest during the night, for he slept in his chair and woke up constantly during the dark hours. But he did not leave Arianna's side. It was the least he could do, for all of the pain, physical and emotional, he'd caused her during her short time here in Rivendell. He fidgeted but sighed in relief when he saw her begin to wake up. He knew that she would be quite angry, but he would gladly take in her screechings. He knew that he deserved it. He then paled when he saw her convulse. He took a shaky breath. Was this a part of the healing? Or was the poison drifting its way into her system again?

* * *

_**ARI P.O.V.**_

"Ohhh, my head. Wait, what the hell, I'm home!"

I gasped as I saw my house. I was standing on the driveway, but in a white nightgown. I was barefoot, and lifted my dress to see my wound from the silver gone. I sighed in relief, and laughed. I was home…but then I got worried. What would my mom do when she saw me? What about my little brother? Did I die? Did they think I really ran away? Did time even go by here?

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. I frowned when no one answered. I got the key from under the mat and opened the door. The house was empty. I didn't smell my mom and brother's scents in the air. I sighed in disappointment. I searched the house. Weirdly, I saw a bright light coming from the backyard. I opened the back door, and shivered at what I saw.

There, in my backyard, was my Pack, mom, brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, and people I didn't know, dressed in black. There were lanterns in their hands.I gasped when I even saw my father. What was happening? Is there a funeral going on? And my dad was here? I waved, calling out a soft "Hey," at the crowd, but they didn't hear me, which was weird, because they were all werewolves. I walked, barefoot, in front of my mother. I gasped when she didn't react. I spoke louder. She didn't hear me. I touched her arm, but then gasped as it went right through her. Was I dead? Is this hell? Because it's not what I expected it to be.

I walked, touching everyone, to see if they would react, but nothing happened. Am I a ghost? Is this my hell? To never be able to interact with people? To be there, but not be there, at the same time? I guess I deserved it. I didn't take into consideration the good things in my life, and am now suffering the consequences from leaving my life so willingly. I looked at the glass coffin, and my stomach flipped when I saw who…what…was inside.

A jet black, half-changed werewolf, with light eyes, looking back at me.

I jumped back in shock and grief, falling to the ground. I began to tremble as I saw myself, dead, in the coffin. I died while changing? But how?

I felt my throat tighten with incoming tears of my own as I saw these people mourn for me. I walked to the Pack, who were howling and whimpering with the loss of their leader and friend. I couldn't stand to look at their faces. I looked at my mom, who had no emotion, which scared me. She was stiff and frighteningly still while I was being buried. My little brother, whom I'd guided and taught of the werewolf ways of life, was crying uncontrollably. And my father, the heart-breaking mutt who'd left me and my family so many years ago, had guilt and grief shining in his watery eyes.

I curled up into a ball as I heard people, one by one, come up and say something about me. My Pack members, my best friends, started to tremble and cry violently when I was completely buried. Then, I realized with horror, the atmosphere changed. All of the crowd began to twitch. My eyes widened. They were performing the ritual for a lost Alpha.

Giselle was becoming the Pack's new Alpha.

I flinched when I heard everyone's screams as the Change took them over, forcing them to turn into large dogs to complete the process. I was in hysterics myself when I saw everyone howl in loss and anger to the New Moon, cursing it for its existence, for taking me away.

I saw Giselle howl at the Pack, making them quiet down instantly. She would be a good leader. I'd chosen the right Beta.

I sniffled and dried my tears with my pale arms, standing up. I had to be strong. But what to do now? If I died from that silver in Middle Earth, and I died here, then what happens to me now?

I then began to shake and tremble frantically, dropped to the ground. I felt tingly. I closed my eyes, scared at what was going to happen next…

* * *

I gasped as I shot up from my bed, my back arching. I fell back with a thud on the soft matress, but frantic breathing slowing. The hell? I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and saw silver ones looking back at me. I scoff in disgust at the gorgeous, stubble-bearing face in front of me. "Just what I'd like to see in the morning; the man who nearly killed me."

Aragorn jumped away from me, as if I'd shocked him, and the concerned look that plastered his face seconds ago vanished. "You were the one who acted like a wild animal. I am deeply sorry for my actions, but you were going to stab me…it was merely just a reflex-"

"So you stab me instead? I'm…a-allergic to silver! It's okay if I touch it, but deadly if it is in my body! You didn't have to…never mind, I was out for your blood. I guess I kind of understand, but did you really have to stab me? You could've tripped me instead, or pushed me away!" I yelled at him. He flinched, but didn't say anything. Good. He would've been stupider than I already thought he was if he dared to say something. I could practically feel the smoke coming from my ears when I told him off. I sat up, pointing a finger at him. I was about to continue to rant when I was over come by a coughing fit.

I hunched over at the powerful coughs, and fell back to the bed. Aragorn came to my side. "You are still sick, Lady Arianna. You have a fever, though the poison is gone, thank goodness." I felt the effects of the fever.

I felt hot, yet cold at the same time, had a headache, and my throat hurt. This felt more like the flu than a fever, for my limbs hurt very badly, too. I groaned, sinking back into my bed. A mirror was handed wordlessly to me, and I was about to tell Ass Wipe to piss off, when I saw my reflection.

My cheekbones were sunken in, and my skin was…dull and grey-looking. My eyes looked almost sunken in, and the sockets were showing. I had really dark shadows on my eyelids and under my eyes, like I was borderline sleep deprived. My eyes had red veins galore covering them. My lips were so chapped and dry, the skin was literally sticking completely out, and felt prickly. They were also blue.

I dropped the mirror on the side of me on the bed, examining my body. I had that same bluish-grey, sickly undertone in my skin, and my bones were very defined, making me look frailer than I usually was. There were also yellowish bruises covering my skin. Blue veins were more visible than they already were.

All in all, I looked dead and sunken in.

I sighed in disbelief. I looked and felt horrible. Was this how I looked when I was…dying? "You looked much worse before. Trust me." Aragorn said. I would've glared at him, but didn't have the strength to even lift my head. I was exhausted. "You are very brave. You must be tired from all of that healing…you healed very quickly, strangely, but that is not something to worry about, for we are glad that you even began the healing process. You should rest. You will be fine, after some rest, and should be able to Farewell for now."

I stared at him as he left. What an ass…which, speaking of ass, his ass looked really hot when he turned to leave. Like, really hot.

And did he call me by my name earlier? I swore that he did.

I sighed. Sleep sounded great right now, but I'm starving… I wonder if Aragorn is willing to work to earn my forgiveness.

"Wait," I crowed out, making him stop in his tracks, "do you want my forgiveness? You can have it." he looked shocked. "Why, of course, milady." I grinned devilishly.

"Are you sure…I really do think that you need to get some rest-"

"Hey, you are _not _free yet, asshole!" I warned him. I snickered as he followed my command to get the Hobbits. I'd been working poor Aragorn out, making him do lots of things for me, some I needed, some I wanted, and some that should've been impossible. I'd commanded him to get me food, ( mostly meat ) tell me some of Legolas's embarrassing secrets ( who knew that Legolas could be so stupid ) , play games with me, and do embarrassing stuff that made me laugh at my live entertainment. It was awesome to have a puppet for the day! I even made him say things like, "I'M AN ASSWIPE." Out loud. And did I mention that I made him say this in front of Gandalf and many other freaked out elves? I also made him sing silly songs, like "Barbie World." And "My little Pony." After teaching him, of course. Sometimes I made him run errands for me, like getting me a book from the library, or getting my bag, since I was to stay in bed.

I then thought about less amusing thoughts. Where the hell was I moments ago? Was it a dream? I hope that it was a dream, for I felt so guilty about the looks I saw on everyone's faces. Even my dad.

I was shaken out of my depressing thoughts when I felt two people hop onto my bed. "Oof!" I said. I saw two curly bobs.

"Oi, we thought you wouldn't be awake today!" said Pippin. Merry nodded in agreement, and I laughed at the two lovable Hobbits. I ruffled their hair. I then saw Sam and Frodo enter my room, hopping onto the bed as well, but not directly onto me like these two dim friends of mine. I gently pushed them away. "I'm sick…I don't want you guys to catch something." I said, comforting their hurt faces at my actions from earlier. They nodded, and stood on the floor next to me instead. "You should've seen Gandalf. He healed you, y'know! Legolas was very worried. Are you courting?"

I laughed when Sam hit Pippin upside the head at that one. I was about to reply when I heard a cough. The entire Fellowship was in my room.

I immediately flushed, but then glared at my puppet. "I told you to only get the Hobbits, maggot!" I said in a angry voice, imitating an angry football coach. Aragorn flinched, and everyone else laughed at the situation. Except for Legolas, who was just looking at me, concerned. "They were determined to come and visit you." I snorted, ignoring him.

Gandalf approached me. I was flooded with gratitude as my healer neared. "Thank you so much…I don't know how you did it. There is no cure in my w-land. I almost died…thank you, thank you, thank you. I wish there was something I could do." I said, almost slipping. He simply smiled, telling me that he didn't need a reward or prize. He only wished for my recovery. Legolas then took over, grasping my hand. "I'm sick." I warned him, but he just brought me into a gentle hug. "Even if I was able to bear illness, nin mel, I would still bring you close to me in joy and relief."

I was embarrassed at my warning, but my heart clenched at his words. He really does care for me. Not that I didn't already know, but he actually cares for me.

But would he still feel the same way if he knew what I was? What I did?

"That is enough for visitors, Fellowship. Lady Ari needs her rest. We shall come back tomorrow, when she is feeling and looking better." Said Gandalf. Everyone began to leave, but I croaked out a 'wait.' Everyone turned to look at me. "I want someone to stay with me. You know who you are."

Legolas began to walk toward me, but I waved him away. "Not you,dumbass." I said, smiling to let him know I was just teasing. He went back to the door. Aragorn finally got the hint and walked to my bed. I scoffed, punching him as hard as I could with my weak arm. "I'm disappointed that you didn't know right away, shithead. You aren't off the hook yet."

* * *

**Aaaand scene! Urg, that chapter took me literally five hours to write. Sorry if it was confusing...I tried to seperate with lines and stuff. Review please! And tell me who Ari should end up with...Aragorn or Legolas. I can't choose between them! More of her history will come out soon, so don't worry if you are confused.**


	7. I AM A GIRL

**I DO NOT OWN LOTR. TOLKIEN DOES. Yaaaay! I was so thrilled to get more reviews. Thank you to all who reviewed. I took the advice you gave me into great consideration. Remember that if you are going to review, please tell me who Ari should end up with…Legolas or Aragorn. I am almost aiming towards Aragorn, but I am going by your votes, I promise. I might set up a poll…let me know if that would be easier. Also, make sure to tell me if Ari is a bad Mary-Sue. I kind of intended for her to be one, with the superpowers and looks, but I wanted them to be understated. She only has good looks for a purpose, kind of like the Cullens, and her superpowers is there because I wanted her to be a werewolf. Kay, you probably are annoyed right now, so ONWARD. ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7: I AM A GIRL**_

* * *

I stretched as I leaped out of my bed. I am usually not so chipper this early in the morning, but I'd been in bed for about three days now. I'm _kind _of excited to be walking around right now…

I walked to the dining hall, barefoot of course, to see Legolas there waiting for me. I smiled at him in greeting. He grinned back, looping his arm through mine. "Good morning, Ari." He said, walking through the doors. He'd been so sweet to me the past couple of days, taking over Aragorn's job willingly. I forgave Aragorn, surprising me and him, acting like the bigger person I knew I would be someday. I have to admit, I have developed a crush on the elf during my stay in Rivendell. I usually don't fall for guys- err, elves, like Legolas…the sweet, beautiful, prince charming kinds of guys. But no girl could resist him. He's amazing.

"And a very jolly morning to you, Legolas Greenleaf." I chirped out. He raised an eyebrow. "You are normally not so…energetic, in the morning, Ari. Tell me, is something wrong?" he teased. I punched him in the arm lightly as we sat down at the Fellowship table. "Hey, this is my first day that I get to walk around and harass the world again…you can't blame me." He chuckled. I grabbed a piece of sausage and started to chomp on my breakfast, which consisted of bacon, sausage, ham, some weird fruit, and rice. Legolas peered at me. "We shall continue our training tomorrow, for you have just recovered from your…accident." He said.

I turned to him, and dramatically raised my hands in the air. "Oh, thank you so much, Master Legolas! You don't know how much that _means _to me!" I said playfully. I meant to be dramatic, but I was being serious. I hate working with the weapons!

He smiled at my antics. Frodo looked at me curiously. "I see that your black eye is gone, Lady Arianna." He said suspiciously. I rolled my eyes, poking him in the hand that was pointing at my fully healed eye. Actually, my whole body is healed from the silver incident.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am awesome! And call me Ari, or at least Arianna. Lady makes me feel old. Which I am not, by the way." The Fellowship laughed as I ranted to the poor Hobbit, who'd interrupted my chow fest. I looked at Aragorn, who was the only one who was silent, as usual. But this time, I noticed, he didn't have the usual sneer on his face whenever I said something. Was he finally taking my advice; if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all?

I sure hoped so. I would bite his head off today, because I am pretty sure that my period is coming soon. I mean, I'm a werewolf, but I'm a girl, too!

I cringed as I thought about this. There was no chocolate whatsoever in Middle Earth, other than the stuff that I brought in my bag. Yeah, I could settle my cravings, but only temporary. Once it's gone, it's gone for good. I checked it, and it was _packed _with food, You really think that I would run away without bringing something to eat? No indeed!

I frowned, chewing on some bacon as I remembered my ghostly adventure a few days ago. What did it mean? Was it even real? It couldn't have been. But it really did feel real. I died? How did I even end up here? _That _question was one of the most important ones. So many unanswered questions…if only I could go back to that…dream- state, and get some answers. Legolas looked at me when he saw my face. "Are you alright, mellon nin?" he murmured. I tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace, because the elf furrowed his brows at me in concern. "Don't worry. I am just mad that my bacon is cold. You guys made me talk too much!"

He smiled, but he obviously didn't believe me. He knew me too well. He brushed it off for now though, to my relief, and continued talking to Aragorn.

Speaking of Legolas, he smelt really good right now. Like, _really _good. He smelt like…cinnamon. Is there even cinnamon in Middle Earth? He smelt like freshly cut woods, the ocean, and cotton, too. He had a spicy, fresh scent. I, not able to control myself, leaned over to my Elvish friend, sniffing his shoulder as nonchalantly as possible.

I accidentally purred, making Legolas turn around. He raised an eyebrow, something he tends to do a lot, but didn't say anything. He was probably used to my weirdness.

"Are you harassing the poor Prince of Mirkwood, girl?" I heard a familiar voice say. I moved away quickly, a unforgivable blush creeping along my cheeks. Aragorn laughed at me, and the rest of the table joined him. Were they watching me? Whoops.

I think that I am so used to Legolas's scent, since he's been with me for three days. I would've made my puppet stay, but he made me kind of uncomfortable. I am glad to have a familiar scent in my nasal system…what? It's a wolf thing. Not stalkerish at all…I promise!

"Nah. He just smells good." I said truthfully, making the table laugh harder. The Fellowship has gotten a bit closer. There was still obvious tension between Boromir and Aragorn…Legolas and Gimli. But their situations are kind of not surprising to an outsider.

I sighed. It was very different being in Middle Earth, but I was starting to get bored. I then got a marvelous idea to spend more time with my Elvish friend. I turned to Legolas. "Want to learn a game from my land?" he nodded.

* * *

"That's so not fair! I've been playing this longer than you, yet you've beat me _every _time!" I said, angry. Legolas just laughed at me, making me pout. I'd found_ Uno _in my Earthly bag, and showed him how to play it. He loves it, surprisingly. Well, maybe not too surprising. I think that Elves have a thing for games that require thinking, and let's not get started when I showed him how to play stacking with _Uno_.

"I said Uno last time! You cheated!"

"That nine might've been a six!"

"You always go first! The person who goes first _always _wins!"

"I just wasn't used to playing first for the first time!"

"You didn't even give me a chance!"

"I would've beaten you if you hadn't of ( insert 'cheating' thing here ) !"

Yeah, that's mostly what I was saying the whole time. What? I'm competitive, and I have to admit, I am a sore loser. But I would never say that out loud. Especially to that stupid, no good, son of gun…

I groaned in anger and swatted my cards off the table when Legolas beat me for, like, the 50th time. He laughed at me, and caught up with me when I began to walk away. "Wait, melon nin!" he said, catching his breath from all of the laughing he'd done. I glared at him, and swiveled around when he grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "What?" I said, fed up.

"I do not know why you are so upset, Ari. You lost, and you played to your best ability. I have just been around longer than you, so I am therefore wiser and more cunning when it comes to strategy." His reasoning made me angrier. Is he implying that he's smarter than me? "Are you trying to say that I'm stupid? Because you can just be a man-uh, elf, and say it."

He frowned. "Of course not, Arianna. I am just telling you that-"

"What? That you're smarter than me? You always say stuff in riddles, god!" I said, storming off again. This time, he looked majorly offended. He calmly stopped me again. He sighed. "Melon nin, you need to start listening to what others are trying to tell you." I stopped.

"I am not five, Legolas! Stop treating me like one! Not just from today, but all of the time, you treat me like I'm a baby!"

"Then I would suggest that you stop acting like one." He replied calmly, but a hint of anger in his usually smooth voice. I groaned, pulling my hair. "That was _not _necessary, Legolas! Why do you have to be a smartalic? It's not cute." I said, my gums aching.

"I am not trying to be vivacious, Arianna. I am only-"

"See! Right there. Not necessary. I just needed a simple 'okay'!"

"Can you just listen to me, for once?"

"Why listen to the thousand year old guy? He's way too old to converse with."

I saw Legolas's calm face turn to anger, his mouth in a tight line and his eyes shining with rage. "Do not forget who you are talking to, Arianna." He said, authority ringing in his words. I scowl in disgust, and was kind of scared at his tone. I'd never seen Legolas act like _this _with me. I realized that Legolas was over a thousand years old. He didn't normally spend time with a 17 year old girl. He had other mature buddies, I'm pretty sure. Was he only using me for entertainment? I almost smacked myself for even thinking that, but then ignorantly remembered that I was mad at him.

"You are an ass. And, even though you're royalty, you're just a royal ass. Don't you get it? Just because you are older and royal, it doesn't make you better than anyone!"

"I never implied that!" he said, his voice raising. I growled, feeling intimidated. When I turned to attempt to get away, he grabbed my shoulder, making me swivel again. I pointed my finger in his face, my pupils dilating. "I would suggest that you let me go. I don't know if you remember this, but I will give you a clue. I'm pissed off." With that, I turned and ran away, and Legolas let me go.

( later on )

I continued to punch the tree, grunting when I put a hole through it. I was mad. Scratch that, I was furious. I don't even know why I let him try out the game. I should've known that he would've laughed at me. I know that I am a sore loser. Why do I have to be so damn stupid sometimes? Yeah, I was mad at him, but this anger couldn't have been just because of him. I was just angry in general. I get placed on known but unknown world randomly, I died on my planet, I am most likely trapped here, and, most of all, I live in a place that is very medieval. So, no technology, modern foods and clothing, and I am very judged, because I am a woman.

I wiped a bead of sweat off of my forehead. I was currently in clothes that I would work out in on Earth- a sports bra and sweatpants. My abs clenched as I used a tree branch to do chin-ups, and do one-armed push ups. My muscles would be crying uncle tomorrow, that I was sure about, from the constant exercise routine I was doing. I punched a tree for 15 minutes, did one-armed push-ups for 30 minutes, chin-ups for 30 minutes, and ran around the training yard for 20 minutes. I'd been doing this for many uncounted hours of the day. Forget training tomorrow. I am taking a day off tomorrow.

I grunted as I tripped over a root while running. I just stayed on the ground, and buried my face into my hands. I realized how alone I was. I mean, yeah, I have friends. The Hobbits, maybe Gandalf, and…Legolas. But that's not many. And, I have no girlfriends. I mean, I like to hang around guys, but female company is always needed for every girl. And the only people who knew about…the other girl, were Gandalf and Elrond. And I don't necessarily hold hands with them and run through wildflower meadows, now do I? I craved company, something that makes any werewolf go wild. We are mostly found huddled in a corner alone, but that doesn't mean that we essentially like it. It's why we form packs. It's why we are all so close to each other. It's why we work together, and can depend on each other.

Because there's nothing worse than a lone wolf.

I felt nauseous, realizing how serious my situation was, and how stupid and immature I'd been. I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting so badly to just howl, and have my Pack come to comfort me. But I couldn't. It's not like they're on vacation, something that I liked to imagine than the cruel reality.

They weren't even on the same _planet _as me.

I would've liked anyone from Earth to be here, actually. Even Ronald McDonald. And he's a clown that promotes fast food. And I don't like clowns.

But seriously. I wanted- no, _needed _someone from Earth. I missed my home. I have to admit it. I miss the cozy fires mama would light during the winter, the cheesy horror films that never scared me, the silly teenage girls who worried about prom, the family reunions and holidays. I missed everything. I wanted to go home. I needed to go home.

I didn't quickly wipe it away as I normally would whenever I felt a stray, salty droplet run down my face.

"Lady Arianna?" I wiped my tears as quickly as I could, facing the person. "What, Aragorn?" I muttered, not embarrassed at all to be seen crying. He looked at me, reaching his hand out. I took it, _now _embarrassed, and stood up, still sniffling, wiping some snot from my runny nose. I was pretty, but not a pretty crier. Who's a pretty crier?

I waved my hands, trying to cool down my now cherry face. This was probably one of my first breaking points during my time here in the Lord of the Rings world. I'm surprised I didn't crack earlier. It's amazing how I've managed to stay sane, without anyone here to comfort me. The Hobbits would comfort me, but it wouldn't be the same. I wanted someone who truly understood me, and not even Gandalf knows _everything. _I already felt like a Mary Sue that some stupid person decided to use ( A.N. heh ) , but I don't know how they just fit in. I mean, they never think about their lives and homes they left behind.

Regardless, I would really like to be comforted. Just so that I don't feel alone. I normally would've gone to Legolas, my friend/crush, but we were mad at each other. So, not caring what he thought, I buried my face into Aragorn's shirt.

To my surprise and relief, he said nothing and simply held me while I soaked his clothes.


	8. DANG IT

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. TOLKIEN DOES. I am very happy at the amount of reviews I've gotten so far. Like, **_**very **_**happy. So, here ya go, 2 chapters in one day…I might add another one in. Okay...I definitely do not intend for Ari to be immature throughout the story. It's simply necessary for a small part of the story. The writing will really get more intense and serious as the story gets deeper and deeper into the journey. If you need me to give you some details on everything, just PM me, because I know that some of you might be confused. Remember to vote in the poll I set up, which I would rather, or review on whether Ari should be with Aragorn or Legolas. I wouldn't want anyone to feel that she is playing them. Remember that I am following you guys' choices…so make sure to review and have your say. That is, if you are even reading this, which I really hope that most of you guys take the time to do :/ ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: DANG IT!**_

* * *

I sighed, groaning as I felt the cramps hit me when I tried to tumble out of bed.

Yup, it's that time of the month.

Not the other time of the month, but the _feminine _one.

Great.

I eyed my bag from Earth, getting out some supplies that I packed. What would I do when I ran out? Do the elves even get periods around here?

I grabbed my soap and shampoo, taking a morning bath. I got into the steamy water, moaning at the contrast. As I predicted, my muscles were very sore and timid. It hurts, but it was worth not punching the elf in his face, though I really wanted to. I might have gotten kicked out of Rivendell for harming the precious Prince of Mirkwood.

I sighed as I thought about that situation from yesterday, soaking in the hot water. I acted very, very immature. And I know it. And I won't blame it on my period. I was just being unreasonable. I think that I was too spoiled from Legolas's treating of me, that I flipped out when he acted mature. I shouldn't have, though. I think that I've been acting crazy ever since my arrival here. You can't blame me, bro. You just can't.

I really don't know how those Mary Sues did it, but I then remembered that those were all fake stories. This was the real deal. I thought that being a tough and almighty were would make it a breeze being here, but it just made my situation worse, if you ask me. I mean, I will definitely not have a problem when it comes to protecting myself from Middle Earth's wide variety of evil, but other than that, I'm just an outlandish lone wolf who stuck her nose too close to the rabbit hole.

I groaned, suddenly mad at myself. What was wrong with me? I have been staying in a safe, quiet place for over a month now, and I haven't even bothered to try and find a way back home, or even figured out how and why I ended up here. It's almost too late for that, for we are leaving in about 3 weeks. I could've had some answers by now!

I growled, muttering aimlessly to myself as I wrapped a towel around myself. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Why couldn't I be a normal human? I know that you might be groaning, and saying something like, "Not the self-pitying thing again!" but you just don't know. Being a werewolf is a _curse. _Most werewolves are more like hyenas…loud, crazy, cruel, and unpredictable.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Remember what I said, honey. Don't ever get too close to someone who doesn't know you. It could wound your precious heart." Said mama, who was tucking me into bed. I looked at her curiously. "You always say that. Why is that?" I asked. Mama sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. She took my hand into hers, squeezing it gently. "You know about how the humans tried to kill off our kind." She said. I nodded impatiently, wanting her to continue telling me something I'd always wanted to know. She ruffled my hair, making me growl at the pet peeve. She laughed, but then turned serious. She got a crazed look in her green eyes. "Well, let me tell you something. You are very special, Ari. Very, very special. Honey, you are a descendant of the Ancient bloodline." I gasped in excitement. I knew about the Ancient bloodline. Anyone who was related to that bloodline was part of the most powerful werewolf bloodline, for in that bloodline was the first every werewolf to ever be created, which consisted of the special Alpha wolf biting a human. "Does that mean that I can fly?" I asked. Mama laughed at my playfulness. "Still young." She murmured, shaking her head. "I am 6 years old!" I argued, putting my hands on my hips. She laughed again._

_I placed my hands on my chin, marveling at Mama's words. Me, part of the Ancient bloodline. She continued the story. "Honey. When your great, great, great, great, great-grandfather was around, he was friends with humans who knew about his existence. They were all friends…until he killed one of his best friends during a Change." I shivered, bringing the covers closer to me. In 6 years, I would start Phasing. It was something I didn't want to think about. I then gasped. "He killed his own friend?" I said, sadness rushing through my innocent mind at the human who was murdered. Mama then got that wild look in her eye. "It was the human's fault, Arianna. He did not heed your great-grandfather's word when he told him to run-"_

"_I thought that you said he was my great, great, great, great, GREAT grandfather-"_

_SMACK._

_I felt the stinging sensation in my left cheek, along with bloody claw marks from whenever Mama hit me. I cradled my cheek, tears brewing in my eyes. She grabbed my chin roughly. "This is not a bedtime story, Arianna Marie Carter. And stop crying." She commanded. I immediately wiped eyes, ignoring the stinging. Mama was right about everything._

"_Good," she said, smiling. "Now, after your great-grandfather had killed his friend, he soon found out that his other human buddies witnessed the whole thing. They knew that he was a werewolf, but they never thought it was something serious…until they witnessed it that night. He tried to tell them that it wasn't him, just the beast that took up a part of his soul. They told him that they forgave him, and wouldn't tell a soul. Soon enough, your great-grandfather was packing his bags to move to America, for the people of England were killing anyone who jerked at the touch of silver. Only the strongest generations remained after that unfaithful rampage."_

_My eyes were wide the entire time Mama was speaking in that haunted, chilly voice of hers that she used whenever she explained our history. I rubbed my eyes, not wanting her to see my tears. She smiled, running her hands through my hair. "Now, what have you learned, my sweet little girl?" I fidgeted uneasily. "D-don't phase in front of humans?" I guessed, reflexively flinching. Instead of getting mad, Mama giggled. "Silly girl. Still so young." she murmured. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She flicked my nose, and then turned serious, her mood changing rapidly. "No. Listen to me. Whenever a human is kind to you, stay on your guard, for it is unlikely that they are serious. Humans shy away from weres, remember? Us werewolves stay close for a reason, wallowing in our own company. Our Great Ancestor was betrayed, for he paid the price for trying to fit in with the rest of the world."_

_I nodded, understanding the reasoning Mama implied. "How are you so smart, Mama?" I said, gasping slightly._

_Mama smiled, stroking my stinging cheek. "I just am."_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

What a crazy ass hag.

She played me my entire life. I went to her every time I had a problem. I found out the truth whenever I got a bit smarter, and started to push away my mother. She was really hard on me, given that I was the Great Heir. I was to become Alpha. I was excited about that, sure.

But not about marrying my cousin.

I cringed in absolute disgust after dressing in sweatpants and a tee. My mother, and the rest of my crazy family, wanted to keep the bloodlines pure, by breeding with other werewolves, even if they were related to us. They wanted no human blood whatsoever, even though they couldn't help the numerous Ancestors that bred with humans. My family is cowards. They were scared to trust other werewolves, which there were, by the way, so they decided to set up an arranged marriage system.

Gross, right? Which is the main reason I ran away.

I had so many expectations, as the Ancient bloodline's Alpha. I had to marry my own cousin, and –ahem- _breed _with him to keep the bloodline strong. What's even more disgusting is that he was _excited._ Yeah, werewolves are pretty crazy, right?

I sighed. The werewolf name is ruined now. We are all just labeled as a bunch of crazy hyenas at first glance. But there was a time when the werewolves were considered wise, strong, independent, brave, and intelligent. Not anymore. We are just cautious, judgmental mutts that whine when we don't get our way and hate anyone who doesn't accept our ways.

Except for me.

Yeah, it's tough being the sanest one in the family. Literally.

I think that God looked down on me in pity when he saw my situation, and at least made me _partially _sane. My family is always a big downer to me. They don't like the Pack that I discovered and gathered, because they aren't pure, and they aren't family. Well, they are…_were_ the best friends I could ever ask for, and I didn't give a shit on whether or not my family accepted me and my decisions.

But it still hurt.

I shook my wet head slightly, thinking about the few happy memories I had in my 17 years of life on Earth.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Aw, Sid, don't be mad!" I teased. He was absolutely furious that I had to marry my cousin. I watched as he paced around Giselle's living room, the rest of us watching amusedly. "How can I not be mad? You don't even have a choice! It's just sick, Ari! Just sick!" we laughed as he pretended to puke._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I smiled. The pack always knew how to cheer me up, or just listen to me rant. Why did I even think about leaving? Alone? I was so stupid. I had loving, supportive friends and Pack members. Why was I such a coward?

My smile vanished with that thought. I walked to the dining hall, as usual, only to find the Fellowship's table silent. I could practically smell the tension in the air as I sat down. Everyone looked at me as I began to eat my food. Uhh…can't I just eat in peace? "What?" I questioned to everyone, picking my head up, not looking at Aragorn, who was across from me. Things were kind of awkward after my breakdown at the training yard yesterday, and I told him to pretend he never saw any of I found it kind of hard to admit, I enjoyed Aragorn's company. I was so, so shocked, but gladly accepted it. Could this be the beginning of actual friendship between us? I hope so, because even though I don't care what he thinks of me, I really needed some friends in this known but unknown world.

Legolas? Whew. He avoided me like I was the plague. I was embarrassed at how foolish I acted. I know that it was wrong of me. But I am annoyed that he won't even give me the chance to apologize for my behavior. I guess he needs more time to cool off. I'd give him as much time as it takes…I really miss him, actually.

"We are leaving next week on our quest." Aragorn said. I almost choked on my ham. Already? So soon? Dang. I squirmed in my seat, still sensing the unacknowledged statement in the air. "Well, that sucks." I said, not really knowing what to say at the time, so settling for that. Boromir sighed. "We do not feel that you are skilled enough in weaponry to travel with us."

…What…?

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Perfectly-wait. You know what, never mind, scratch that. I would very much like to stay where it's safe. And you're right, anyway. I suck at the bow and arrow and sword." I would probably not have a problem journeying with them, for I have increased strength and speed, but hey. I have messed up the storyline enough as it is. At least I know that Middle Earth would survive if I stayed out of the picture.

Everyone looked at me, surprised. The Hobbits looked very upset. Merry and Pippin gasped. "But we are not very skilled either, Ari! You could still come with us!" my heart clenched a bit. I shook my head. "I really wasn't meant to go with you guys. I am certain that you are. Just…we'll just make this the best week ever. Okay?" I said. I felt kind of bad at the way I said that, like I would never see them again. They agreed, but were obviously still upset.

I ate quickly, uncomfortable at the silence, and excused myself from the table. I went to the training yard and, yup, exercised. I had nothing better to do.

* * *

I buried myself in my thoughts as I ran around the training yard over and over, sports bra and sweatpants in tow. It would be _really _boring in Rivendell. It really would. I don't think the elves like me much, so there goes the idea of making many friends, if any. Not being pessimistic, but it's true. What would I do? Exercise the every day for the rest of my life? I had to at least try to find some answers. But how?

I grunted as I ran faster, trying to run out my problems.

* * *

Soon, the day came for the Fellowship of, now its original 9, to start on their journey. A lot of elves gathered at the spot where the Fellowship would leave. I almost cried. Hey, not everyone gets to say, at least without looking like a nutjob, that they've seen fictional characters set out on an adventure that would be known all over the world.

One by one, I told the Fellowship members goodbye, with a hug to each one, to some of their surprise. I hugged Merry, Pippin and Sam goodbye, telling them that their dance moves were great. Heh heh, I'd been teaching them songs and dances all week. I kissed their heads, and moved on to Legolas. I frowned, expecting a stiff goodbye, when I felt his strong arms squeeze my waist in a very intimate embrace. "Oh," I gasped in surprise. He released me shortly, to my disappointment. "I never got to say sorry, for the Uno incident. Most of my anger wasn't really about you, so I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I confessed.

He shushed me. "I forgave you a long time ago, melon nin." He said, a smirk playing around his lips. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Legolas, no time to joke around!" I teased. He snickered softly, but then turned serious again. "I will return, Arianna. Remember that." I thought he was going to kiss me in front of all these elves like a Prince Charming, but instead, kissed my forehead, leaving a tickly, warm spot. He leaned back, smiled, and went on to the next person.

I went to Aragorn after that. He didn't really say anything. I smiled, and hugged him tightly, lifting him off the ground, making him grunt in surprise. I laughed when everyone looked at us, amused. He brushed me off, scowling. Tee-hee. I ruined his manhood, didn't I? Ha, a girl lifted the great Aragorn up into the air!

I went to hug him again, but was gentle and actually caring with this one. "Thank you for comforting me before." I whispered in his ear. I turned, about to go to Frodo when he caught my arm. I am pretty sure that my facial expression was funny when he pressed his lips to my hand. That definitely caught me off guard. I shivered at the tingly feeling the simple gesture left on my hand. He winked at me, making my heart clench, and went to say farewell to someone else. Well, that was different. Aw man, he really had to leave when he's _finally _warming up to me?

I shook my head as I crouched down to Frodo, who was standing alone, away from the crowd. "What's up, little guy?" I murmured. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I rolled my own. "If you leave me alone here in Rivendell with a fake smile, boy, I am gonna have to chase you down and bring you back from Mordor." He smiled, a real one this time, and hugged me. I hugged him back, smoothing his hair like a mother would to her son.

"Just make sure to eat everyday, and make sure that someone you trust is with you at _all _times. I don't want you to get unhealthy and crazy during this journey." I said lightly, but was one hundred percent serious. I'd grown very close to the Hobbits, and my heart would break if any of them got hurt. He nodded. I held out my pinky finger. He looked at it in confusion. "It's called a pinky swear, when you agree to do something my crossing pinkies. Do you promise to follow my orders, Frodo Baggins?"

He held out his little pinky and crossed it over mine. "I swear." He said. I smiled at him, and backed away to let the Fellowship leave. Right before they entered the forest, I yelled out, "Don't forget to cuss out some Orcs for me!" just for the heck of it.

* * *

I was moping like a lost puppy as soon as the Fellowship left, and it hadn't even been an hour yet. All of the friends I made were gone, and it would be boring, too! What would happen? Would things go as the storyline intended? Or did I really screw it up this time?

My head hurt along with my heart as I sat in the library with nothing better to do. I flinched in surprise when I heard a chair scuff next to me. I saw that it was Lord Elrond. Oh great. You know that you're sad if even the _king _comes to check on you. "You seem very sad at the Fellowship's absence, Lady Ari." Elrond said. I nodded my head, not lifting it up from my dark curtain of hair that fanned around me as I sat with my face folded in my arms on the table. "If it makes you sad, go with them."

My head shot up. What? That's stupid. I said just that as I mentally questioned Elrond's sanity. "I do not see how it is. If you believe that you can take care of yourself, and you miss your friends, go with them. It is a solution." I couldn't believe how OOC he was being. The hell?

"But…well, actually, the hell with it. They better welcome me with open arms!" I ran out of the library, yelling out a thanks to Lord Elrond. I ran to my room, and stared at my suitcases. I couldn't possibly use all of that stuff…so I took out my toiletry bag and packed clothes, feminine stuff, deodorant, toothpaste, a toothbrush, a flashlight and batteries, and some food. I had a lot of beef jerky bags, dried fruit, crackers, and yes…ramen noodles. It was there from when I attempted to run away, remember?

I threw on some leggings, tunic, a vest, leather boots, and a handy sash, and tied my hair to the back. I looked like Middle Earth's first ebony-haired elf, basically!

And you know what? I ran, at full speed, towards their scents, in the woods, ignoring Elrond's calling. He didn't necessarily mean for me to leave so quickly, alone, and unorganized.

But I really wanted to whoop some Orc ass. Oh, and check out some hot ass, too.

* * *

**Aaaaand scene! Remember that Ari is not very mature. She is 17, and as a werewolf, she acts like a 12 year old. She is actually very mature for her age, at least with her species, anyway. Please be patient and work with me…you will understand everything soon.**


	9. WHY

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. TOLKIEN DOES. Wow…almost to chapter 10 already! Just to let you know, Aragorn is winning so far…but don't worry, I won't be making any decisions anytime soon. Remember to review, and tell me who Ari should be with. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and remember that you can PM me if you need anything to be explained about the story. Also, I have a poll, and I'd rather you use that and vote for who Ari should end up with…it'd make be so much easier on me! Okay, 'nuff said, onward! ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9: WHY**_

* * *

Tracking was not as easy as I thought it would be.

I shrieked softly as I tripped over another tree root. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my leggings. I'd been following them for hours…I'd mistaken them for a squirrel-like rodent three times already, and that already had me down.

I sniffed the air again, waiting for their scents to drift in the air again. I decided, the heck with this, and ran at full speed toward their scents.

I laughed, a smile plastered along my face as I ran in my supernatural speed. The warm air slapped against my cheeks as I ran in the forest, avoiding the trees, shrubs, and loose roots. I always felt great when I ran like this. I'd have to run this fast to catch up with them. You're probably wondering why I didn't take a horse like a normal person would've, especially when carrying luggage; one, I'm a werewolf with super speed and strength. Two, I don't like horses. Three, the horse would hide their scents.

I paused in mid-run when I smelt cinnamon. Legolas, maybe? I remembered his scent like no other…it was just earthy and sweet and just…him.

I frowned in worriment when I saw it begin to get dark. I'd have to get moving…I guess I shouldn't have gone alone. I mentally slapped myself. Another great decision.

That frown vanished when I saw smoke in the air. It blocked out their scents, but it had to be them. Where there's smoke, there's a fire, and where there's fire, there's people. Simple logic…called common sense, which rocks!

I smiled mischievously, plotting out my dramatic entrance. I know that it's kind of childish and ignorant, especially in a dangerous and important quest like this…but they could use some sort of happiness. That's where I come in…well, most of the time, if I'm not pissed.

I purposely stepped on a branch, making it snap. I saw someone grab their sword, and headed for my direction. I picked up a leaf that was on the ground, and started to rub it loudly on a nearby tree. I laughed, making everyone stand up from their bedrolls. I decided to end their worry, feeling a bit guilty at making them frightened.

"Hey, peoples!" I yelled out, imitating a drunk man. I swayed from side to side, walking into their site, making them look at me in shock, but put down their weapons. Legolas stormed up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Mellon nin…I thought you were going to stay, as we commanded." He said in a firm tone. I raised a brow, trying to brush off the hostileness of his tone. I brushed his hands off of my shoulders, and went to the middle of the resting place. The Hobbits scurried up to me, but I stopped them for a moment. "Okay," I said, twirling a blade of grass in my hands at the sudden attention that was put on me. I am not embarrassed…I just don't like when everyone has their focus on me. But I have to say it.

"Do you really think that I was gonna listen to you?" I said bluntly, straight to the point. That's all that I needed to say, for Gimli came and patted me on the back, laughing his hearty laugh. "Lass, ye better stay out of trouble, now, after that long travel you made alone!" I nodded at his fatherly tone. Boromir and Legolas shook their heads. The Hobbits were, of course, thrilled. Gandalf was…knowing. And Aragorn?

Don't know. His expression was unreadable.

For the rest of the night, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were telling me about how they thought I would let them go and how scared they were. I was touched by how much they looked up to me. "Aw, sweeties," I murmured, a side of me showing that I rarely let out, "do you really think I would let you leave without me?" I stroked Merry and Pippin's heads as they rested on my lap. They were acting like little children. I loved children, I'll admit it. I always say to myself that I will never have children. I wouldn't want them to have this horrible curse passed on to them. But no matter how much I said this, I always kind of ignored it, daydreaming about my future kids.

* * *

"Mellon nin," I jumped at the elf's voice. I sat up from my bedroll. He was sitting next to me. "Yeah?" I said, used to the familiar phrase he used with me. He wrapped his lean but muscular arms around my shoulders, making me lift a brow slightly at his antics. I sighed slightly when I smelt his familiar scent. I blushed when he nuzzled my shoulder. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my burning cheeks as I was overwhelmed with his presence.

"I am glad that you are here. I acted foolish and cowardly when I asked for you to stay behind. Though I would have been satisfied with your safety, I would miss your presence greatly." I sighed completely, melting a bit at his touching words. I released my timidness and relaxed into his arms. Legolas was the best…I never had to talk when I wasn't forced to, and he knew when to leave me alone and when to comfort me. He was the best friend I had on this unknown but known world…

I frowned a bit. Did I like Legolas? Like, like like?

Of course. I couldn't even lie to myself about that if I had to.

But I couldn't help but mope a bit. I knew that he must've harbored _some _feelings for me. But if he did, what did he see in me? I would never understand that. He was a thousand plus year old elf, that was way more mature than me. He'd seen and experienced way more things than me…that should make me very uninteresting, at least in my perspective. And if he did have any feelings for me, we couldn't be together. I mean, not only is he immortal, but he's royalty. I am sure that he would require an heir…and I couldn't, no, I _wouldn't _do that to my baby.

If that actually happens. Which it most likely wouldn't.

I am not being a downer. I am just saying the truth. I expected guys like him to scoff in disgust at people like me, yet he is one of my best friends here. I mentally slap myself. Am I becoming that Mary Sue that makes every guy available fall in love with her? Or the one that ends up juggling a love triangle?

I shook my head slightly, still in the elf prince's arms, at the last one. There was no love triangle, for there was no love, or a second guy that I liked…

Right?

I sighed, closing my eyes as I rested my head against Legolas's chest. Aragorn? Uh. I almost punched myself for thinking that. Me? Like Aragorn? Well, it wouldn't be a shocker, but I have no idea what I think about him right now, or what I would name our relationship. Acquaintances? Frenemies? Definitely not boyfriend. Or a lover. Or a husband. The list could go on. Not even a friend, at least not yet.

But I couldn't help but be attracted to him. The way his defined muscles flex whenever he collects wood, the way his face glows in the warm fire's light, his stubble defining his already definite jawline, his…

No! Stop looking at him, Ari!

I frowned. Okay. I liked him…his _appearance._ I even like his personality, when it isn't in it's polar state, which is with me. Does that mean that I liked _him_? They were both a part of him. So maybe. But I felt a bit disgusted with myself, crushing on somebody who hated your guts. Those were the worst situations to deal with.

Why crush on someone when you know you'd be crushed? If Aragorn could only peek into my mind right now, he would probably scream like a hyena and cover his eyes in disgust. It was obvious that he didn't like me, but I couldn't help but wonder if we would ever get along. He was very confusing. He acts mature and regal as usual, but then spazzes out on me, acting like a 15 year old werewolf. I'm not surprised why Aragorn doesn't like me. He's noble, mature, diligent, and patient. I mean, I can be very hard-working, if I wanted to be, but I know that I lacked in everything else. I couldn't help myself by dreaming, though. Dreaming of a world where Aragorn and I were friends, companions…maybe even more. Because sometimes, though it confused the heck out of me, I had a feeling that he felt something for me. It was just too suspicious the way he treated me, like he was trying to scare me off.

But that's ridiculous. Not much could get me weirded out, or repel you away from me, unless you hurt my loved ones, or have some serious B.O. It's my nature to provoke people, push their buttons to take note of what not to press, to remember their weak points. I can't help it.

"I am not sure if I can." I refrained from screaming bloody murder and kept my eyes closed. I focused on the warmth coming from the fire and Legolas's chest. "Lord Elrond expects me to, but it is not my heart's desire." I relaxed as I realized that it was not voices in my head, or worse, Aragorn actually reading my mind, or anyone, for that matter. It was Aragorn speaking to Legolas. Legolas continued to hold me as I 'slept'.

"I know that you do not want to hurt the Lady Arwen's feelings, but I would advise you to speak with her and Lord Elrond soon." I paused. Arwen existed? Well, that changes things. But why are they talking about her like that?

I listened in on the conversation, not feeling bad about eavesdropping. I mean, curiosity killed the cat…

But satisfaction brought it back to life.

"I am a coward. I should have faced Lord Elrond while we were still in Rivendell."

"You are not a coward, my friend. You are just baffled." Said Legolas, firm belief in his voice. Not being a Bella Swan…but Legolas really knew the right thing to say at the right time, eh? I snuggled deeper into his chest, adjusting myself a bit. I felt Aragorn's silver eyes on me without opening my own lids.

"You are courting her, then?" he murmured, changing the subject. I felt my heart skip a beat, out of joy or not, I truly didn't know. I resisted the urge to purr when Legolas started to stroke and gently massage my scalp softly. I hated it when people ruffled my hair, and worse, gave me noogies, but I loved this kind of special treatment. I almost went to sleep. I could've, a while ago, for I felt so comfortable in the elf's arms, but my nosiness kept me up, along with…something else that I really couldn't name. "Nay." Legolas said softly to Aragorn.

He continued his steady stroking pattern on my thick hair. My heart nearly stopped when I sensed the incoming conversation about me. I heard Aragorn sigh softly. "Do you love her?" Aragorn asked. I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped now. I tried to breathe normally, fighting the urge to squirm around. I waited anxiously for the answer. I knew, not being mean, that I didn't love Legolas. It really, truly, wasn't him. It was me. I am only 17, with the mind of a 12 year old, thanks to my…condition. I am too young for love. I am pretty sure that I could grow to love him, but I just wasn't one of those girls that fell in love right away, or really believed in love at first sight. It just wasn't me.

But I was still nervous about his answer.

To my relief and disappointment, he didn't answer. I was relieved that I didn't know because maybe I wasn't supposed to. But I was disappointed at the slight tease.

I decided to think about something else, the switch in my brain clicking quickly. I knew that the Fellowship was not really that happy about my arrival. Not about _me, _necessarily, but my unorganized decision. I did not think about the fact that I was in Middle Earth, at the time, where women didn't just go in the woods alone, in search of 9 men camping alone in the forest. There were lots of creatures here, and of course, spies and Orcs, and I could've easily been snatched up quicker than I could yell Old Yeller. I knew that the Fellowship was most likely too tired to deal with me right now. The Hobbits were probably the only ones who were truly thrilled at my decision. I knew that Legolas was glad that I was here, but was irritated that I'd risk my safety. It's ashamed how well I know him.

Did I make the right decision in coming here? Did I just make matters worse? I then scratched that from even becoming an idea. One, I was already here, and two, I _knew _that I wouldn't be able to stay in Rivendell alone.

My head began to throb at all of the deep thinking I'd been doing. I was really ignorant and immature. It's all that I've been during my time here. I know that I've only been lucky to get away with the things I'd been doing…the most important one being my pissy attitude. But I couldn't just change overnight. I am very confused about everything going on. I still don't know anything about that haunting dream I had, or why or how I ended up in Middle Earth. When werewolves are confused, they tend to get a bit grumpy and moodier than usual, for being confused makes us on guard most of the time, because we don't know what to expect. It's why we sniff out a place for familiar scents instinctively, and travel in packs. A good night's sleep would do me very well. I would deal with the Fellowship's wrath in the morning. In the meantime, I have to pretend to wake up, because I really need to pee.


	10. WIZARD OF OZ

**I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. TOLKIEN DOES. Thank you to everyone who has favorite this story, reviewed, or followed it. I have worked very hard on this story, and I am so glad that everyone likes it. Remember that if you have any questions, PM me. Here we go, ONWARD to chapter 10! ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10: WIZARD OF OZ**_

* * *

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I snuggled back into my bedroll. I had a pretty good sleep, considering all that was on my mind. I was about to drift back into dreamland when I felt a shoe hit me in my back. I groaned, picking it up and throwing it back in the direction it came from, grinning as I heard someone grunt. I wasn't about to wake up yet. I heard the Hobbits giggling, and I grinned a bit larger. I guess that being a part of the Fellowship meant no late sleep-ins. I refrained from moaning as I forced myself to sit up, stretching my arms out.

"What's shakin', bacon?" I said in my normal banter, my mouth watering and waking me instantly when I smelled food cooking. I saw potatoes, bacon, sausage, and warm bread in the frying pan that Sam held over a fire. I patted my Hobbit friend on the shoulder. "Thank you, my brother." I winked. He smiled at me, still happy that I showed up. I felt something hit my head, making me swivel around. I glared at Aragorn, who was shoeless, who returned the favor, and sent a scowl my way. I saw Pippin and Merry giggling, and saw Pippin also shoeless. I sent them a playful glare when I realized what actually happened.

"You decide to interrupt my sleep, huh? A girl needs her beauty sleep, fellas!" I said, pretending to be furious as I tickled them. My façade withered when I couldn't help but laugh with them while they were tickled to death. I eventually stopped, giving them one last 'warning' look, and went back to my bedroll.

No, I didn't go back to sleep. I'm not actually that lazy…I just hate mornings.

I let out a loud yawn, not caring who heard me, and cracked my knuckles, trying to flex out my stiff muscles. I pretended not to notice Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn approach me, and turned in the opposite direction. Here it comes.

"We told you to stay in Rivendell!" Aragorn said, not yelling, but his voice was obviously raised. I was about to say something else, but was cut off. "You will only slow us down!" said Boromir in a pissy attitude. I took a deep breath, trying to keep up my calm frontage. I was doing pretty well, to say that I'm a 17 yeard old werewolf who is also PMSing.

"It's way too early. Can't we do this some other time-"

"No! You are not going to push away your problems like a coward. We need you to please act mature, just this once, and stop complaining for once!" said Aragorn, his voice now getting the attention of Gimli, Gandalf, and the Hobbits. I narrowed my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. "Now you wait just one minute-"

"Mellon nin," interrupted Legolas in a tired voice. I softened like putty at his calm, tired tone. I turned my head to face him. He just shook his head, telling me to let Aragorn continue. I nodded silently, but was fuming on the inside. Why is everyone treating me like a baby? Is it because I am a woman? Because I am different?

I cussed him out in my mind, but listened quietly to Aragorn. "Thank you," he murmured to Legolas, making me scream on the inside again. Aragorn faced me, his face serious. I tensed up, defensive. "Lady Arianna," He said, my eyebrows reaching my hair line at the use of my name a second or third time, "If you are to be in this Fellowship, we only ask you to try and be as mature as you could possibly be. We do not need you to lollygag and distract us…we need to get to Mordor as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"

My eyes widened in shock. I thought that I was going to get a lecture on how I randomly appeared at their campsite last night. Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up. He may bring it up later. I nodded to show my understandment. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Say it."

"I understand." I muttered, a little embarrassed at how much he acted like my science teacher from Earth. He nodded, and walked away, along with Boromir. I stood in an awkward silence as Legolas looked at me. Like, really _looked _at me. He wasn't checking me out, for I knew that when I saw it, but he was just staring into my eyes. He didn't have a puppy-dog look on his face as I expected. It was more of suspicion, and disappointment. I don't know what's going on. Maybe Aragorn went old lady on me and said lies about me to Legolas. I don't know.

And I don't like that fact.

I turned away from Legolas, and my eyes landed on Frodo, who was not eating, but just sitting alone. I saw Sam giving him worried looks as he continued to cook the rest of the food. I ran, almost at full speed, to the first plate of food that Sam had put out. I actually felt a droplet trickle out of my mouth as I salivated over the steaming food. Soon, everyone else came over to grab a plate of food. I was about to dig in, but then frowned when I saw Frodo still sitting on a stone away from everyone else. The rest of the Fellowship was silent, the only sounds chomping, swallowing, and chewing. I looked at my food in sadness, and got up, ignoring the looks of confusion that the Fellowship gave me.

"Eat up," I said to Frodo, who jumped a bit at my sudden appearance. I do that a lot to non-weres…except for the elves. I guess that I need to start stomping louder. He gazed at my plate of food, motioning for me to have it. I controlled the urge to dig in and just stared him down until he took it. I sat down next to him. "There's another. It was supposed to be for you, but I knew you wouldn't take it." he looked at me in slight surprise. I have to admit, I surprised even myself at my actions. He continued to stare at his food. I pushed him as lightly as possible. "Hey, you know I'm worried for ya if I offer you _my _hot food." He laughed at me, making me giggle along with him. He began to eat, making me satisfied at my job well done. I would try to do that as much as possible.

Not give away my food, no way.

But make the Ringbearer laugh.

I felt his little hand on me when I was about to stand up. "What about you, Ari?" I smiled, ruffling his hair. Heh, I am such a hypocrite…ruffling his hair when I hate it being done to me. "It may be cold now, but it's food, and better yet, it's meat. You think that I wouldn't _not _eat it? If I really cared, I wouldn't even be over here, not gonna lie." Frodo laughed again, making me put my fist up. Everyone knew about my love for food. Remember when I said I didn't believe in love at first sight?

When I see a juicy filet with sautéed mushrooms and onions on top, my eyes turn into hearts.

I grabbed my chilly meal, chugging it down like I would if it were steaming hot. It was still good protein, man.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nay."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

I chuckled as silently as I could when I heard Aragorn finally crack. We'd been walking and running for hours and hours. I wasn't tired, like most of the fellowship, thanks to…well, you should know by now. But I was really bored. And Aragorn was a nice target for boredom.

He stopped in mid-walk, making me bump into him. He turned around, giving me a mean look. I raised my brow challengingly. "Girl," I flinched when he used that name again, "You agreed to be more mature during this journey. We will not hesitate to drop you off at the nearest town."

"I will show you how mature I can really get," I purred, making his eyes get big as saucers. I began to trace my finger in circles on his tunic, "and we can both get dropped off, if you like, to a town with an inn, specifically."

He was stone the whole time I purred and poked. I began to lean in to his face, rubbing my hands along his stubble. When I was a few inches from his lips, I spat on his cheek.

Gross, I know. But satisfying.

I laughed when he slowly wiped off my saliva from his dimpled left cheek, glaring me down. I then pushed him aside, and strode ahead.

After that, I kind of backed away from Aragorn. Even I wasn't that stupid.

"Hey, Gandalf," I said to him, jogging up to his spot in the front. I started to walk backwards, ignoring everyone's questioning looks as I walked backwards. Gandalf answered without facing me as I walked backwards beside him. "Can I call you Grandpa, Grandfather, Grandpappy, whatever?" I said. He simply sighed. "Whatever you desire to call me, my dear."

"Okay," I murmured, still walking backwards. "Granny it is." He sighed again, making me laugh. I continued to walk backwards, and decided, that since I have a huge amount of energy, may as well do something fun that passes the time while still moving.

I suddenly did a backflip, making the Fellowship look at me in surprise. I waved, telling them to keep going, since I was. I was trying to see how many backflip chains I could do without falling down. It was still making me move forward, so I don't see the problem, if there is one.

I began my chain. One, two, three, four, five…

At 28, I tripped. Dang it. I was about to flip again when I felt someone catch my legs as they were in mid-air, making me gasp in surprise. It was Legolas, whom hadn't said a word ever since this morning. He gave me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes, a bit mad at him for letting Aragorn speak to me in such a bad way today. "It's called gymnastics, martial arts, flexibility, one of those. I just know that I learned to do lots of flips." He nodded, though I could see that he didn't really understand.

I sighed in frustration, twisting my hair in my fingers. The Hobbits ran up to me, and tugged on my cape. I gave them my attention. "Yeah?" I asked, brightening up considerably when seeing my little friends. "We're bored." I snorted, not from them, but from the obvious irony. "You think I ain't?" I said, my Jersey accent slipping out. They pouted. I reached into my bag, about to show them how my flashlight worked, when I changed my mind about that. They would be fascinated with it, and would most likely use it until it died. I only had 8 spare, and the flashlight took 2 batteries. It didn't help that they were the only batteries available on the whole _planet._

"Will you tell us a story from your land?" Frodo said curiously. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and not just the Hobbits. I blushed at the sudden attention. "W-what kind of story?" I stammered, to my embarrassment at the tiny show of weakness. "A fairytale. And a real one. We want two, to pass the time!" I felt my cheeks about to flame up again. I agreed, making them cheer. I only agreed to it because they would be happy, and it would give me something to do. I mean, I can't blame them. This _was _really boring. But I knew that complaining wouldn't get us there faster, nor would it, in Aragorn's case, allow me to stay in the Fellowship.

"Alright. In my world, there was a story called Snow White." I began. Everyone was listening, to my great embarrassment. "S-snow White was the king's daughter. She had a stepmother who hated and envied her very much, for her hair was dark as night, skin light as snow, and lips red as blood."

I saw the Hobbits all hunch toward me at the same time, making me laugh as we continued to walk. "The stepmother was so jealous, in fact, that she hired a huntsman to murder Snow White. The huntsman led Snow White into the woods, about to do the task, but he couldn't, for Snow White was far too pretty and innocent and nice. So he told her to run away, and never come back, or the Queen would kill her. She thanked him, and ran off. It was a hard journey, for the dark forest was dark and evil, the trees' branched twisted in unnatural ways, random roots and twigs sprayed on the ground, and plenty of dark shadows, giving off scary illusions. Snow White eventually made it out, and arrived at a little house."

I was the only one that noticed that Boromir and Gimli were slowly inching towards me, trying to seem nonchalant as they listened in on the tale. I laughed bluntly, ignoring everyone's confused looks.

"Sorry. Anyway, she cleaned up the house, and slept in it for the night, only to wake up the next morning to see 7 dwarves staring her down." I saw Gimli laugh. I looked at him, and he immediately closed his mouth. I rolled my eyes. Men and their pride.

"Anyway, they agreed to let her stay if she cooked and cleaned. Soon, Snow got used to living in the dwarves' house, and they all became very good friends. She even got a bit tougher, learning the dwarves' ways. Until one day, the Queen found out that Snow White wasn't dead, so she decided to take matters in her own hands."

The Hobbits gasped. "Oi! She was going to murder Snow White?" I nodded, a bit amused at their excitedness. I smirked, becoming more and more comfortable with storytelling…for I know that _everyone _was listening. "She disguised herself as an old woman, and created a poisoned apple. She knocked on the dwarves' door and Snow White answered. Snow White was cautious, for the dwarves told her to never answer the door for strangers when they went out to mine each day." I heard Gimli snort.

"But no matter how tough a shell the dwarves' helped her built, all she saw was an innocent old lady offering her an apple. And she bit the apple." The Hobbits gasped in horror as they knew what would happen. "Did she…?" "Yeah," I said, answering Sam's unspoken question.

"The Dwarves mourned Snow White's death. They held a funeral for her, putting her in a glass coffin, with the lid opened. The forest was so saddened by her death that the animals attended her funeral. But, a prince came riding through the forest, and asked what was going on when he saw the big crowd."

I couldn't help but look in Legolas's direction, only to see him staring at me. I fidgeted nervously as I continued to stroll along with the rest of the group. "A-and he asked to see who was in the coffin. He was entranced by her beauty. He was so distraught at the innocent young woman, that he planted a single kiss to her lips."

The Hobbits were still silence as they sensed that this was not the end. "And she opened her eyes." the Hobbits cheered. I laughed.\, not that excited over the simple fairytale that I'd heard over and over before. "What happened?" asked Frodo. I sighed. "True love's kiss brought her back to life. Apparently, the power of love broke the Queen's curse. The prince married Snow White, and they lived happily ever after. Fin." I laughed as I bowed dramatically.

I pulled my leggings up as the heat washed over me. We'd been walking for a while. I felt a tap on my leg. I looked down at the Hobbits, who were still following right behind me. "Are _you _Snow White, Arianna?" Frodo asked loudly. Everyone looked at me. I made a weird face at everyone. "No way in hell. What gave you that idea?" They pointed at my ankle. I rolled my eyes as I realized that they were talking about my tattoos.

It had big, swirly, regal-looking letters that said Snow White, and it had a small dagger on the side of it, along with some more swirls and lines for decoration. It also said "The Fairest of them all" on my other ankle. These were only two of the four that I had. The Snow White ones were dares.

"She has markings on her skin." Boromir said. I spotted Legolas looking at me again. "Are you a princess?" asked Frodo, trying to find out something else about me. I was going to answer, but Aragorn did for me. "Nay, she is far too foul-mouthed, and unladylike."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, sure I am, I am the Princess of Awesomeness. I assume that you are Prince Pissy Jackass? Nice to meetcha, jackass." I heard the Hobbits burst out laughing. I smirked. Score one for Ari!

We'd been walking for about a month. Even though we rested each night and took breaks, it was really boring and tiring. Not necessarily from sleep, in my case, but just the boring repetition. Wake up, eat, walk, rest, walk, sleep.

I woke up to yet another day of walking. It looked like a breeze in the movie…but it really sucked when you experienced it head-on. Not that I want to face evil, disgusting monsters, but I couldn't wait for us to go to the Mines of Moria. Not to actually face the danger, but to get it out of the way.

I then got sick to my stomach when I remembered that Gandalf would die soon.

I truly did not remember if he came back to life or not, which irked the hell out of me. I began to bite my long fingernails as worry washed through me. Everyone looked at me as I woke up, waited for breakfast, and silently ate. Legolas put an arm around me, shocking and slightly angering me at his sudden show of concern. I threw his arm off. I don't care if I was being immature or not. He didn't have to ignore me for 30 plus days without a gesture, greeting, or anything. He barely even looked at me.

He even had the nerve to look hurt when I brushed him off. I walked over to Boromir, hoping that he'd get the hint to leave me alone. I just silently watched the Hobbits learn how to fight from Boromir. I was so desperate that I even sat by _Aragorn_.

He just looked at me, questioning, but didn't say anything, and continued to smoke his weed…wait…

Weed?

"Aragorn!" I said, making him flinch in surprise at my voice. I know, I hadn't spoken all day. "Why are you smoking, boy?" he continued to look at me like I was crazy. But I'm only 35% crazy…does that count?

"Spit it out. It's bad for you." He just gave me a look that said "bitch please." Making me pout at my fail. "Move your feet." He said to Pippin, not once releasing his pipe. I looked at him curiously. "Why aren't you teaching them? I thought that you were one of the greatest swordsmen around here." He looked at me, still a bit shocked at my attempt to be civil. He faced me, making me melt at his gorgeous silver eyes. I shouldn't have sitten right here, goddammit! I felt my gums ache, something that hadn't happened in a while. I licked my lips, not seeing Aragorn watch my tongue. "Master Boromir is very skilled with a blade. I trust that he is able to teach the Hobbits very well." I cocked my head to the side, accepting the answer, but not feeling like he fully answered the question. I laughed whenever Boromir accidentally cut Pippin. I laughed harder when Pippin and Merry jumped him. "Get him, the old cheesy bastard!" I encouraged. Aragorn shook his head at me. "Encouraging violence, are you?" he said, chuckling a bit too. I was going to say something back, but then realized that he was teasing me. Like, joking with me. Wow. Never thought that I'd see the day.

I just smiled at him, not really knowing what to say at the moment, but settling for that. It got wider whenever he smiled back. It was small, but it was better than nothing. I saw a wisp of black stuff in the air, suddenly, after looking up in the air in a desperate attempt to escape the future king's silver gaze . I focused my keen eyesight on the spot, and it was a flock of birds, I noticed with horror. It was Crebain from Dumbland... Crebain from Dunland! That's it.

The others noticed it too.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Replied Gimli, not looking worried at all.

"It's moving fast against the wind." Boromir retorted, worry clear in his tone. I looked at Legolas, anticipating his next words. "Crebain from Dunland!" he finally cried out. "Hide!" yelled Aragorn, Boromir following that with a, "Take cover!" Everyone worked frenziedly, trying to pack up as much as they could and hide what they couldn't. I went to go hide when I saw, in horror, that the fire was still blazing. I ran to the fire, ignoring everyone's calls, and put out the fire as quickly as I could. I ran back to the group of stones that became our hiding place when I noticed that I didn't have anywhere to hide. I was about to just try to become a plant in desperation ( note the sarcasm ) when I felt a strong arm tug mine.

I was pulled underneath a warm body, and saw that it was Aragorn. He blocked my sight, making it hard for me to see what was going on. I naturally got a bit uncomfortable. I forgot about the evil that was swarming above us and got lost in his eyes, which were, at the time, glued to the flock of birds. I admired the harsh line of his jawline, the long dimple in his cheek, the way his silver eyes shone with determination. I saw just how muscular he really was, this close up, and how broad his shoulders actually were. I squirmed, forgetting that he was very much a male, and I was very much a female, and we were in a very intimate position. I gasped as I brushed against something, and it got stiffer when he turned to look at me.

His usually shining silver eyes were now darkened, and his manhood hardened even more above me. I began to feel that same itch, the unsatisfaction, when I finally stopped squirming. I blushed slightly at the contact, and he just continued to stare into my eyes. I decided to just close my eyes, hoping that that would soothe my hormones, but it didn't. If not, it just made matters worse. Everything was now unexpected, thanks to the darkness, and if I were to squirm against that hardness again, my veins under my eyes would pop out for sure, or worse, my claws and fangs. I'd never felt lust hit me this hard before. I could smell his scent…it was woodsy, like freshly cut grass, chopped wood, salt, smoke, and a bit of honey. It smelt…delicious.

I opened my eyes, watching him watch me. I blushed again when I saw him rake his eyes up and down my body. How long would this flock of birds last for?

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when they finally disappeared. He didn't move when everyone else started to climb out of their hiding spots. I raked my eyes up and down his body, copying his movements. His eyes landed back on my face, but on my lips, watching me lick my lips. I, unknowingly, began to lean forward, and he was doing the same. The close proximity and lust became too much for me, and I let out a small whimper.

And my whimpers are very high pitched and doggish.

"Where's Ari and Aragorn?" asked Merry. "You can let me up now," I murmured. He shook his head, as if he was in some sort of trance, and quickly stood up, not looking in my direction or saying anything to me as he stood up, helping me up silently. I nodded my thanks.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Said Gandalf, ushering forward a bit. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Well, here comes the cold.

We all nodded, and began to walk forward; Aragorn with a slight limp, I noticed with a small smirk.


	11. FUR

_**PLEASE READ THIS. IT'S PRETTY IMPORTANT.**_** Hi guys…I just first want to say thanks to everyone that's been reviewing this story. Please please please please PLEASE review, if you can. It doesn't have to say anything long or something- just a simple "nice," will be okay! Just something, please. I have studied other LOTR fanfics to see what I could do to improve. I really hope that you guys like this story so far. Also, I have been losing some favs because there is a lot of Aragorn romance going on…first of all, Ari has not chosen anyone yet, so please do not give up on this story. I know that Legolas fans are disappointed in the chemistry between Aragorn and Ari, and the lack of it between her and Legolas, but if you keep reading, it will get better. I promise. Just because it is a pairing that you dislike, don't give up on it…who knows who she'll end up with. Again, I am going with what you guys want. Aragorn's winning for the reviews, but Legolas is winning from the poll I set up…then again, only 3 people voted in the poll :/ So, if you haven't said who you want Ari to end up with, do so now. I will have a final decision around chapters 12-15, so make sure to review and get your say so in this matter. Okay, almost done. Please bear with me on this story, guys. I am trying to speed up Ari's immaturity, but it is not how my mind wants the pace, and I can't go against my brain, unfortunately. It will get there, though. Please know that if my writing seems a bit…ignorant, or something, know that it is just Ari's P.O.V. Okay, this chapter is pretty long, so sorry, if that annoys you. There will be some major cursing in a certain part of the story, but I put a warning up. Okey-dokey, last thing, I have two chapters down in my new story**, **Twilight All over Again. ****Check it out, but know that I will probably update that one less than I do this one. 'Kay, let's roll! ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON't OWN LOTR. TOLKIEN DOES.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11: FUR**_

* * *

Anxiousness and worriment.

I never thought that I'd feel them as intense as I did now as we all pushed our way up the steep mountain.

It was cold. Scratch that, it was freezing cold. At least it wasn't snowing. That would've made this even worse for the poor Hobbits.

My nose scrunched up in worry as I saw the Hobbits struggle to keep up with the rest of us. I was a toasty 110.8, thanks to my species, so I had no problem in the cold snow. Heck, I was even sweating a bit. I felt bad, however, because the rest of the Fellowship, and I'm pretty sure Legolas, too, were freezing their asses off. I had to purposely dig my feet deep into the ground, practically stomping, to keep them from walking atop the snow like Legolas was. No, I didn't want them to know about my…condition. Why tell them when I don't even Change anyway? The half moon doesn't even affect me here, unlike on Earth, where my hormones raged like crazy. "A-are you alright, Ari?" I heard Pippin struggle to say, his teeth chattering violently. I shook my head at the Hobbit's concern over me, while he was turning into a human icicle. I turned to him, grasping his hand, and felt my heart clench when I saw his frozen body immediately turn towards my hot hand. "I should say the same to you, Pip." I murmured out, stomping through the snow. Soon, Merry was at my other hand, grasping it like a lifeline. I sighed. Who cares if someone questions my strength? My Hobbit friends were freezing. I looked at Sam and Frodo, who were in the back, in front of Aragorn, about to ask them if they wanted to huddle by me, but decided against it. "Come on," I cooed, a gentle side of me peeping out as I held out my warm arms. They immediately slithered into my warm embrace, saying nothing as I scooped them up like children. I held Pippin in one arm and Merry in the other, cradling them against my chest like babies. "Y-you are so w-warm, Ari." Merry chirped out, shivering against my warm heat. I simply nodded. They didn't question me like I thought they would, just settled into the warmth that I provided them.

We continued to trudge through the snow, and I was deep in my thoughts as I held the two Hobbit cousins to my chest. What would happen when Gandalf died? He was the only person in this group who knew about my…condition. What would I do if my fangs decided to pop out one day? Who'd be there to defend me? Who'd be there to explain?

I let out a sigh as I continued to truck through the thick white blankets, not shivering when the snow melted into my leather boots. I had to do some growing up. There wouldn't always be a quick fix to any situation, and I had to learn to make my own decisions. Maybe that's why Momma was so hard on me. Alphas were supposed to be the ones to _always _make the right decisions. The ones that people respected and feared at the same time. The ones that grew up the right way.

But those hopes and dreams of my mother's faded when she saw how silly I was as a child. How curious and skeptical I was. I wasn't like the others. I wasn't shaped and formed young, like they did to all the Alphas. No, I played with the boys, I questioned things that I thought were wrong. Momma was angry, of course, leading me to rebel against her for not accepting my ways. She almost had me, when she announced my arranged marriage. But I ran, thinking that it fixed all of my problems.

But it didn't.

If not, it just made them even _worse._ Sure, I don't have to worry about being forced to do things I don't want to do, but now I'm alone. Even though my family was crazy, we were one. We stuck together, watching each other's backs. Like, seriously. You wouldn't ever have to worry about bills, rent, bets, or going homeless in my family. We gotcha covered, bro.

But it was too much. Everyone wanted me to be there, do this, and have that. The only real thing I had power over was my Pack. And they were gone, thanks to my cowardness.

I felt a throb in my forehead. I went to massage my temples, but remembered the Hobbits that were taking up my arms at the time. I snickered a bit. I was just being a bit too worried, I think. It wasn't that cold, yet. I'm pretty sure that it will get colder soon. It was worse on their little bodies, though, so I didn't want to take any chances. They could've walked on their own, with a bit of trouble, but why would I let them do that, when I could make the journey easier for them and everyone else? I let out a deep, stressed breath. This whole thing could've been avoided, if I hadn't of made such a stupid mistake. I could've found a way around my problem. My Pack would've helped, if I'd asked. Or, better yet, I could've put on my big girl panties like everyone expected me to, and dealt with it. That was probably something that I should've done. It was the _right _thing to do.

But what if the 'right' thing to do was not something that you thought was right? What then?

I was shaken out of my deepening thoughts when I heard a grunt from the back. I swiveled around, still clutching the Hobbit cousins tightly, and saw Frodo tumble to the ground. I stayed put when I saw Aragorn help him up. I was almost shocked at the way he showed obvious affection towards the small Ringbearer. Actually, Aragorn cared a lot for all of the Hobbits. It was kind of cute, even.

I was about to turn back around to continue the frustrating journey, when I saw Frodo begin to panic. He began to feel around his neck, and I understood, my face darkening. He lost the One Ring, didn't he? I walked as quickly as I could to his side. "You okay, munchkin?" I muttered to him. He nodded, and his eyes began fixed on a spot. I looked, as did Aragorn, and sighed in relief when I saw that it was the Ring. I was about to go get it myself when Boromir picked it up instead. I tensed, and the Hobbits peeked up from their cradle-like positions against my tunic. Everyone else turned to look at Boromir, too, when he continued to stare at it in some sort of trance. "Boromir." Aragorn warned. Boromir either ignored him or didn't hear him as he continued to dangle the Ring in front of him.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing." He whispered, my sensitive ears picking it up. I took an instinctive step forward as his hand began to reach for it. You know it's bad when I don't have anything to say."Such a little thing…" he whispered even more quietly, his hand moving even closer to it. "Boromir!" Aragorn said, his voice raising slightly. Boromir yanked his eyes from the Ring, his face seemingly out of the trance-like state. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn commanded, his hand on his sword.

Boromir slowly walked to Frodo, his eyes on the Hobbit. "As you wish," he mumbled. Frodo quickly jerked the ring from his hands, staring him down. I looked in pity at Frodo. He was, kind of literally, carrying Middle Earth around his neck. If he lost that little, evil, disgusting piece of jewelry, everyone would blame him. And Middle Earth would fall.

"I care not." He finished, smiling as if nothing serious could've happened. I saw him lock eyes with Aragorn, who was giving him the most intense stink eye ever. And when I say it stank, it was STANKY. I mean, seriously, he'd glared at me plenty of times…but it was just so serious the way he silently threatened Boromir with his eyes. I saw Boromir look back at Frodo, getting away from Aragorn's glare of doom, and tousled his dark curl mane playfully. My heart clenched again when I saw Frodo's horror-filled face. Poor Hobbit looked traumatized. He must've been scared shitless at what nearly happened. First, he thought he lost the Ring, and then, Boromir almost took it. Boromir turned around, and slung his round shield across his back, trenching through the snow again. I glanced at Aragorn, who still had his hand on his sword. He stared daggers into Boromir's back, but gradually released his hold on his blade. I let out a shaky breath of my own at the tension in the air, shifting my weight to my left foot uncomfortably. The tension was so thick in the air…felt like I could cut it with a knife. I could even smell it.

I scowled at Boromir. I bent down as low as I could without disturbing the Hobbits that were in my arms, and gathered some frozen slush in my hands. I formed it into a nice ball, and aimed for Boromir. I laughed, along with the rest of the Fellowship, as Boromir let out a girlish shriek as the snow fell down his neck. He turned around, and sent out a playful glare to me. I just blew him a kiss, making him blush. I smiled at my job well done, the tension less obvious now. I began to walk ahead when I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Legolas.

I frowned when I saw the gorgeous elf's face. He'd been ignoring me the whole trip. He wasn't being mean to me or anything, but acting like I didn't exist was just as bad. And it only made my anger heighten when I caught him staring at me occasionally. Him, being the most aggravating elf to ever read, never stopped when I caught him. That only seemed to make him stare more, as if he was looking for something, before turning back in defeat. When I saw his expression, I could never read it…it was, unfortunately, unreadable. These little stare-downs were the only signs of communication between us. I don't recall doing anything that would've annoyed him this much, to just ignore me flat out.

So you can't blame me for being mad and a little shocked when he tried to get my attention. "Ari," he muttered, releasing his hand from my shoulder. I was going to snub him, but decided against it. It wouldn't help the awkward situation. "What?" I questioned, hostility lacing my voice. I didn't even feel bad when he flinched, obviously hurt at my cold tone, which was another thing that just made me even more furious with him. I had the right to be angry, if you looked at it from my side.

He just became quiet, making me huff in frustration. I then remembered that I had the Hobbits with me. They didn't weigh too much, thanks to my good strength, and I nearly forgot that they were in my arms at the time. And because I knew them too well, I saw them quickly lean back, feigning sleep, when I turned my head to face them. "Nosy Hobbits." I said, making them look at me apologetically. I sent them a small smile, letting them know I was just kidding. They got kind of sensitive sometimes, but I understood why. They missed home, and were scared. Like I was. Another reason why I looked after them so much.

"Legolas, I don't get you. You ignore me for a month, try to get my attention, and when I question you, you don't say anything. It's really starting to piss me off." I said, not caring that the Hobbits were right there. Legolas glanced suggestively at the Hobbits, and back to me. I groaned, unfolding my arms, making me wince at the Hobbits' immediate shudder at the sudden flush of cold. "Just for now." I reassured them. They nodded, but were disappointed in the vanishing warmth. I was about to go loco on Legolas, but took in a deep breath. He wanted to ignore me? I'll show him. "Did you want something, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of the Woodland Realm?" I said in the calmest, most _boring_ voice I could muster. His eyes narrowed. "Please, do not call me-"

"Oh, but it is only respectable to someone of your great ranking, milord." I interrupted, inwardly having a fit when I said milord. I never liked to show helplessness and lower-rankness, especially to boys, but it's needed in this situation. Legolas groaned, stepping I front of me. I skidded to a stop, well, as much skidding as I could in this thick snow. "Ari, I-"

"No no no, Prince Legolas. I am Lady Arianna. Calling a lady by her first name is just inappropriate." I lectured to him, like he was a two year old. I inwardly smirked at his twitching eyebrow. "Arianna, stop this madness! I only wish to speak with you about something, yet you keep interrupting me! I have barely spoken five words to you. Now, as I was trying to say before-"

"Prince Legolas, I do not think that you should be conversing with someone as common as me-"

"ARIANNA!" he yelled out, making me wince in shock at the elf's loud voice. I'd never heard him raise his voice like that. I saw everyone in the Fellowship look at us, wondering what was wrong. I saw Boromir begin to approach us, but Legolas wavered him off. I glared at him, my façade waning. "If you could only stop being so foolish, I might be able to hold a quick word with you! Enough with this frontage!" I turned around, not trusting myself to speak without yelling in fury. He tried to turn me back around, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I swiveled around, and threw my fist at his nose. Only to have it stopped by a wooden stick.

"OW!" I yelped, holding my hand to my chest. My cheeks burned with fury that quickly altered to embarrassment when I saw Gandalf standing between us, his wooden staff now back to the icy blankets of snow. "That is enough! We do not have time for your childishness." He said strictly, making me put my head down. I even whimpered a bit, much to my dismay. I actually did look up to Gandalf, or Granny, as I made up for him not too long ago. He was like a father to me. A really, really old father, but nevertheless, a father, that I never had. Sure, he disciplined me, but I kind of liked that, after my years of careless rebellion. I wouldn't ever say that aloud, though.

"Legolas," Gandalf muttered, lowering his voice. "You are far too wise and mature to start bickering like this. I understand that you are confused, but if the Lady Ari does not wish to converse with you, so be it." I mentally cheered at Gandalf's defending of me. "And, you, Lady Ari," cheering dropped about 90%. "should have had enough maturity to stop with your tauntings, for I know that is what they were."

I raised my head back up, looking him in the eye. Enough sulking, Ari. Be a woman!

Gandalf sighed as he silently dismissed us, returning to his spot at the front of the group. Everyone quickly flickered their eyes someplace else when I caught them staring at me. I face-palmed. Great.

I glared as I stomped through the thick snow, not hiding my angry expression as I glared holes into the ground. Everyone thought that I started it. Not that I cared. Okay, I did. And it kind of hurt that everyone did so. But of course they did. They were male. There was already this problem on present-time Earth, and it was probably worse here on Middle Earth. Women were pretty much a one-glance and you knew it all thing. We were judged at first glance. For example, if a girl was dressed sluttily, people would think she was one, but she probably just dressed tackily. And if a girl got pregnant at 15, _she _was called slut and got teased, not the guy that got her knocked up.

It was just a touchy subject for me, and the Alpha in me already made me push to be the best I could be. Being a girl was tough, especially in a world where girls were considered weak and defenseless, and that made my inner beast very, very angry. I mean, I even attempted to scoop Merry and Pippin back up, but Aragorn said that I shouldn't have been carrying that extra weight, much to the Hobbits' complaints. I only complied because I didn't want to start up another heated argument.

I glanced back at the Hobbits, all of them, and my chest pounded at how badly they were struggling. It was now snowing, yippee, and the snow got even deeper as we trudged through the thick snow and got snow in our hair. We were walking, up a steep mountain, in a blizzard.

Perfect setting, right?

If you said yes to that, I have nothing to say to you. This friggin _sucked._

* * *

Even I was starting to struggle. My feet now sunk an inch or two down, which wasn't really the bad part, neither was the temperature. But, the snow at my feet was starting to melt in my shoes, and the snow falling on me started to melt too, making me uncomfortable as hell with water all over me. I could start to get cold, now that I was wet. Legolas and I were in the front of the group now, since we were the only ones that could see and hear clearly. They think that I am half elf, so I am getting away with this for now, but I had to sink my feet a little more than Legolas and move slower to make it more believable. If the Hobbits looked cold earlier, they may as well be ice sculptures now. They could barely move. Aragorn and Boromir had to carry them, for their little bodies were too numb and cold, and they also needed the body heat. I went to Aragorn and Boromir, asking them if I could take all four of them. I didn't care how strange it sounded that I could carry them all. I just couldn't stand to see their chattering teeth, which seemed to be the only thing that they could move freely. They ignored me, as I should've expected.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said loudly, so that everyone could hear over the heavy snowstorm. I did hear a weird, dark voice in the air, but had a feeling that Legolas was supposed to say something, so I didn't warn everyone. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried out as rocks began to tumble down in front of us. Everyone looked up at the falling pieces of mountain, and swiftly moved as close to the side of the mountain as possible to avoid being hit by the falling rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled, trying to have his voice echo over the heavy storm. "No!" Gandalf cried out stubbornly. I grit my teeth. The snow was becoming even hard for me to bare now. "Gandalf, as much as I hate to say this, he's right! Get whatever frozen icicle _out_ of your ass, and TURN US AROUND!" I screamed as loudly as I could. He, being a stubborn old man, ignored me, and started to chant in a language I didn't know, obviously trying to stop the evil.

I saw, in horror, the lightning bolt that struck the mountain, and the mountain start to crumble. Ice, snow, and rock chunks came tumbling down. I didn't have time to act as I was suddenly embellished in a dark blanket. The snow was harder and thicker than I thought, scaring me for a moment, but I easily dug my way out first, and began searching for hands to pull up. Legolas popped up easily, and I tugged out Sam, who clung to the insane heat of my body, with a heavy shiver. He literally clung to my leg as I pulled out Pippin and Merry, who I gathered in my arms. The weight of the Hobbits was no problem for me as Frodo scurried from Aragorn's arms to my leg, clinging to my right leg as Sam did the same to my left. I could still walk easily.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled out. I agreed with him. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"Aragorn argued. I didn't care what happened. I just want off of this mountain. I heard Gimli's scruff voice try to reason with us as we stopped on the mountain, catching our breaths. "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

I jumped to the dwarf's side. "Please, Granny, anything to get us off of this mountain!" I saw Gandalf begin to argue, but tisked. "Let the Ring-bearer decide." He announced. I turned to Frodo, already knowing his answer by the look on his flushed face. "We will go through the mines," he said quickly, going back to Aragorn's arms when I gently pushed him. Gandalf looked defeated as he stared into the Hobbit's troubled blue eyes. "So be it."

I jumped up, alarming everyone when I put my fist in the air in victory. "Whoo!" I cheered. Everyone shook their heads at me. I shrugged innocently. What?

Soon, we finally got off of the steep mountain, and were on our way to the Mines of Moria. I bit my nails in worriment, glancing at the wizard. He was going to die. And I was stuffed up with anger that I knew it. Strangely, I couldn't remember a thing about Lord of the Rings…only when it is near the time it is going to occur. Like how I predicted that the mountain would fall, minutes before it actually happened. But some things I know a great deal before they happen, such as Gandalf's…d-death, for example.

I bit my lip, tears threatening to come out. I had to say something. I couldn't just let him die, especially when I have an opportunity to prevent it from happening. "Gandalf," I murmured, running up to him as we stopped in front of the Walls of Moria. He turned to me. Everyone looked at us. "I need to talk to you. Privately. About…special matters." I said, trying to suggest what I was talking about. The wise old wizard caught on quickly, and told everyone to stop for a moment. They were all glad, of course, since we'd been walking all day. Gandalf abruptly threw something down at his feet, making a loud cracking sound that made me jump about ten feet in the air. I looked at him in shock. "What the f-"

"A silenting charm." He simply said, motioning to the elf prince. I nodded in understandment. "Now, what is it that you need to speak with me about, child?" he asked. I then began to bite my nails again. How would I tell him about his own death? Would he care? "You're going to die in the Mines of Moria." I said, settling for telling him the blunt way. I didn't know how else to say it. He suddenly groaned in frustration. "Do not speak of anything from the future, Lady Arianna!" he told me in a hushed, urgent voice. I saw everyone looking at us, probably wondering what we were talking about since there was a silencing charm needed. I waved my arms in a defensive gesture, telling him to cool it. "Hey, I didn't know-"

"I am very serious, Lady Ari." He said in that rushed tone of voice again, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "But, I could save you, Gandalf." I tried, desperateness clinging to my voice as my head cocked a bit to the side. He waved his hand. "No, child. Whatever is supposed to happen, must happen." He said. I yelled out, and pinched myself wildly, making Gandalf's eyes widen a bit, but his strict expression did not whither. "Then why do I keep getting flashes of the future at such random times? It's either right before it's gonna happen or months before, I am guessing, depending on how severe it is. I _know _that this whole world is known to me. It was made into a movie and book series. I knew _everything _when I was in Rivendell…but something happen to swipe my memory of this away, which I am extremely happy about, but why do I get déjà vu and/or flashbacks/visions of what is gonna happen?! Did you know that I had an effing vision about Pippin stubbing his toe? Guess what? _It happened_!" I yelled out, flapping my arms as I told him about my problems. I am pretty sure that I looked like a crazy fart to the rest of the Fellowship, for they could clearly see me, but couldn't hear a word from me and Gandalf.

"Gandalf," I said, my voice calming down as I admitted my fears. "when you die, I don't know what I will do. What if I slip up? What if my claws pop out, or veins form under my eyes? What if someone sees my pupil dilate? What if my _fangs _decide to pop in for a visit? What if I happen to _transform?_"

I began to pace.

Gandalf stopped me with his arm. I faced him, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to convince him to let me save him. He shook his head again, making me tug at my hair in frustration. "You will have to tell them in the future." He said as if it were the smartest and simplest solution in the world.

…What…?

**( A.N. BOLD LANGUAGE COMING THROUGH )**

"_What the fuck?"_ I screamed. _"What kind of dumb shit is that? Hell no! You can't be serious!"_ I was very angry. You might think that I am being a heartless biyatch right now, but I always get mad when I am sad. This made no sense. First, he doesn't want me to save him, and second, he wants me to tell them about…well, _myself_?

I was going to continue, but then I heard a loud guffaw, a few clearing of throats, and giggling. I turned around, only to see the Fellowship. I blushed. Did they hear that last part? I glared at Gandalf, who was observing the situation in amusement. He totally did that on purpose.

Asshole.

Gimli was the one who let out the loud roar of laughter, of course, and the Hobbits, including Frodo, were in a fit of giggles. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn, on the other hand, were blushing. "Such a foul mouth for a young lass like you!" Gimli bellowed. I would've taken offense to that, if it were anyone else, but it was kind of a compliment coming from Gimli, so I threw him a tiny smile. I heard Boromir scoff. "You should not be proud of speaking the tongue of such foul language." He said in a rather hostile voice. I flipped him off, making him look confused, but I just laughed it off. My laugh subsided, however, when all of the Hobbits decided to show me the finger back. That's what I get for lying, huh?

* * *

I looked in awe at the glowing door that led to the Mines.

"Wicked." I cooed, amazed. It looked much cooler in real life than on a screen, something I just had a flashback about earlier, BTW. Gimli scowled at me. I raised a brow. What? OH. Wicked.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter." Gandalf read to us off of the glowing door. "What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked curiously. Gandalf shook his head as he continued to stare at the door. "It's simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open!" I could almost smell the cockiness in his voice.

He pressed his staff against the door, and began to chant in a language I didn't know. I laughed out loud as he failed when the door didn't open. I laughed harder when he began to pound against the door with his shoulder. "Gandalf, I think that it's-"

"No, child! I can figure it out. It cannot be that hard, for I am indeed a friend." He interjected, making me giggle. It was mellon. The password was mellon. Speak 'friend.'

Duh!

The dwarves seemed like they were simple people. Why wouldn't they have a simple passcode?

We'd been here for hours. I was so bored, I'd taken to standing by Bill the pony. "'Sup." I murmured to the miniature horse. I never really liked animals. They kind of disturbed me. It was disturbing knowing that I was half one. Weird, I know, but you wouldn't know unless you've been a werewolf before.

I dug through my bag after Aragorn helped Sam let Bill go. I silently agreed with the ranger…that pony would not be safe in the Mines. I found it sweet how Aragorn cared for the Hobbits…it was nice how he just showed affection for them, even though it was little stuff, like nudging them along, ruffling their hair, or just saying wise words. Boromir, too, but he'd been kind of distant from everyone ever since he found the Ring on the mountain. I glanced at Pippin, who was tossing stones into the water. It seemed like a bad idea, and I was obviously not the only one who thought so, since Aragorn went to warn him. "Do not disturb the water." He warned, tugging his small arm. I smiled again, ignoring Aragorn's look of confusion at my suddenly warm face. I dug deeper and deeper into my sac until I came across my iPhone. The corners of my mouth went downwards as I picked up my earthly gadget. I was about to put it up when the screen flashed a white apple on it with a dark backround. My heart pounded with hope.

When it went to my passcode screen, I screamed.

No, seriously.

I screamed.

"My music! My apps! Yes!" I cried out, doing a moonwalk and jumping up and down as I typed in my password. Everyone jumped, looking at me in alarm, weapons out. When they saw that it was just me being…me, they all relaxed, but looked curiously at the glowing screen of my phone. Boromir glared down at me cautiously. "What witchcraft is this?" He said, leaning down to see my glowing screen. I dug in my bag and grabbed my earphones. I don't even know why I packed my iPhone and stuff…but I'm glad that I did!

The Hobbits gathered around me curiously, but I waved them off by giving them my flashlight. They were, of course, absolutely fascinated with it. I didn't care that they would most likely play with it until it died. I had my friggin phone back! Boo-yah!

30 minutes.

And my phone hadn't lost battery.

So on Middle Earth, my electronics somehow did not lose power. Interesting. This would make staying here a whole lot easier on me, since these were my only reminders of home. I skimmed through my pictures, my face saddening. "What is that?" I heard someone's voice say over my shoulder, making me flinch in surprise. I smelt cinnamon and wood. It was Legolas. I didn't even have to turn around. "Something from my land." I said, carefully choosing my words. He sighed, sitting next to me on the log. "I am deeply sorry for how I have been treating you, Arianna." I faced him in shock. He just apologized to me? "What?" I said, dazed. He grasped my hand gently, making me place my phone in my left hand. I made a mistake at looking in his crystal blue eyes. I got lost in them, and the world seemed to disappear as he spoke to me with those gorgeous eyes, leaving just the two of us. "I have ignored you throughout this journey, and I apologize for any hurt and stress I put on you because of my foolish actions. I only hope that you will forgive me in time." He began to walk away, but I firmly grasped his arm, stopping him. He looked at me in surprise. "Don't know why you're so surprised, Elfy. I was only waiting for you to say that, since you started it." he chuckled at my nickname, gathering me in an unexpected hug, making let out a soft 'oh,' as I was crushed against his strong chest. I inhaled his intoxicating spicy scent, letting out a satisfactory deep breath. No, I don't want to eat him. Ew. That's a vampire thing. Werewolves just take great comfort in familiar scents.

I leaned my head against his chest, relaxing into the embrace, and wrapped my arms loosely around his abdomen. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Arianna." he murmured against my sensitive ear, making me shiver in pleasure.

We sat in that position for a bit, until I decided to speak up. I was debating on doing it the whole time we were resting, though. "Legolas," I muttered against his chest, weirdly feeling shy. "why did you ignore me?"

I felt him tense up. Great. I always have to ruin it, huh?

"Arianna, let us not think about that right now. I shall inform you when times are a bit more…restful." I nodded, but was still unsatisfied. Nevertheless, I just let it go.

"Aye, I believe that they are courting!" I heard a Hobbit say loudly. My cheeks flushed as I put my chin on Legolas's shoulder, trying to see over his shoulders to find the culprit. "'Ay!" I said in a dramatic Jersey voice, "Who said that?"

Sam, Merry, and Frodo all pointed to Pippin, who pointed at them. I shook my head that was still resting on Legolas's shoulder. "Pippin." I said in a 'disappointed' voice. He wasn't embarrassing me today!

_**You know you don't feel that bad about people thinking that about you two, **_said a little voice in my head. Okay, I can't lie to myself, the sound of it was awesome.

I couldn't help but feel like a Bella Swan **(DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN TWILIGHT) **when I was with Legolas. I felt loved and cared for, knowing that he would knock down any problem I had…well, he'd try his hardest, if he couldn't, anyway.

I wasn't in love.

No way.

The idea of love both frightens and fascinates me. It is something that can make someone take a bullet for someone…or be the one shooting the bullet. It blocks people's mind, making rational thinking last. I am talking about true love, people. But it also kind of scares me…it's unknown territory. No one in my family has really experienced love, and if they have, it is a _very _touchy subject to bring up.

I shook my head slightly as I finally reluctantly withdrew myself from Legolas's hug. I saw something in the water, and everyone else must've, too, because we were all staring at that spot. I got up, not trusting myself to stay so close to the water, and went to lean on a cave wall. Legolas smiled at me, and I returned the favor. So we're friends again. I felt my heart skip a beat when I said friends. "It's useless." Gandalf sighed after trying multiple times to open the door. Well, here goes my turn.

"MELLON." I said loudly. The door opened, making everyone look at me in disbelief. I shrugged my shoulders, putting my iPhone back in my bag. "It said to speak 'friend', and the Elvish word for friend is mellon. The dwarves seem like a simple race, so I thought of a simple password. And I was thinking this for the past hours." I saw Aragorn face-palm, the first to come out of his shocked state.

Everyone else continued to gape at me in shock, making me roll my eyes. "You are wiser than I first imagined." Boromir said, making me want to smack him, but decided that that was probably the best compliment I'd get from him.

* * *

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" I chuckled at Legolas's unimpressed look. The Elves and the Dwarves really didn't like each other, huh? But I couldn't help but have a sneaking suspicion that Gimli and Legolas would become great friends. "Sounds awesome." I said to the Dwarf honestly. He looked confused at my words, making me face-palm, but obviously took it as a compliment, because he let out an infectious hearty laugh. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" I smiled at Gimli's evident joy towards his people, but then frowned. There were dead bodies, skulls and bones everywhere. I refrained from fake puking as I took in the god-awful smell. It was like rotting meat, sewage, and vinegar. I gasped as I stepped on a skeleton, making Legolas's eyes flicker towards me. "This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said, saying what I was thinking. Gandalf's illuminated staff brightened, revealing the whole tomb. My heart clenched for Gimli as he cried out in grief. I bent down, looking at the remains of a Dwarf. Legolas came next to me, snatching an arrow out of it's dead body.

"Goblins." Legolas stated aloud. I tensed as everyone took out their weapons. Aragorn handed a sword to me as I stood nervously. This would be the first time we'd raise our weapons. Okay, I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." I heard Boromir state. I growled at him. "Shut your trap, idiot." I snapped at him. My anger faded to alarm as I heard Sam cry, "Strider, Ari!" Aragorn and I swiveled around, heading towards the commotion. Dammit, Hobbits! Where are you? I felt adrenaline flow through me as I hurried to the Hobbits' voices, only to see Frodo being snatched up by a giant tentacle. Legolas began to shoot arrows as Aragorn and I started to hack off tentacles off of the octopus-thing. My heart pounded as Frodo was dangled in front of the disgusting creature's mouth. I jumped up high, powers in tow, hacking the tentacle that held Frodo, and caught him in my arms as he fell. "You're okay, big guy." I murmured to the shuddering Hobbit, who curled into me as I held him to me. "Into the mines!" Gandalf bellowed. I noticed, in horror, that the octopus's mouth was gaining on Aragorn and Boromir. "Legolas!" I cried out, whom shot an arrow at the beast's mouth, making it cry out in pain as it backed away.

"Run!" Aragorn yelled, pushing the Hobbits along. I ran with Frodo still in my arms, and rocks fell, blocking the creature's path. As the rocks settled into the entrance of the cave, a blanket of pure darkness washed over us all. The only sound was the sound of our still ragged breathing, adrenaline pulsing through everyone's veins. My chest heaved as I clutched the scared Hobbit further to me. "We now have but one choice," Gandalf bellowed out in his deep voice, light forming at his staff's end, "we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard," he warned, walking ahead of us as we all stared at him. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

One by one, we began to follow him. I set Frodo down, tousling his hair a bit as I walked in front of the Hobbits, behind Gimli. Aragorn was behind them, and Boromir bravely in the back. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf warned us again, his staff brightening up the dark cave. My stomach dropped to my feet as I observed the great heights of the Cave. So what if I'm scared of heights? I walked uneasily as we cautiously moved along the narrow bridge-like pass. I took in a deep breath. I was about to just give up and start complaining, but we've already gotten this far. I couldn't possibly start complaining now. But I won't lie. No matter how awesome this place was, I really wanted to get out. I felt kind of trapped in here…like a dog in a dog cage.

I grabbed Pippin's arm, balancing him as he tripped going up the steep stairs. I had to admit, it was pretty steep, even for me. He nodded at me in thanks as we continued up the stairs. It was creepy in here. I was glad when we finally made it back to the flat ground. "Thank god." I muttered, ignoring a few eye rolls sent my way. Seems that everyone was used to my randomness. And, I noticed with a laugh to myself, they picked up on my eye rolling. I watched Gandalf cautiously as he looked around the cave. "I have no memory of this place." He said disbelievingly.

Gandalf, you're old. It's okay. Admit it. Old people forget stuff. But come on,

"You can't be serious." I groaned, sitting on the ground, having a bad feeling that we'd be here for some time.

"Any more ideas, Ari?" said Pippin, bored. I shook my head. He groaned, falling on my knee. I scratched his little head soothingly as he lay across my knee. "I wish, buddy." I answered, leaning my head back on the rough cave rock. I then noticed something that made me feel so disturbed.

"Merry, are you kidding me? That's so bad for you!" I said, standing up. He just shrugged, ignoring me to continue smoking his weed.

I did another face-palm, something I'd been doing a lot lately. I forgot. They _are _grown men. Little, and childish, but grown men. "Merry? I'm hungry." I heard Pippin say from my lap. I chuckled when Merry just gave him a blank stare. I reached into my sac, and found a bag of beef jerky. Heh, I knew that I packed it for a good reason. "Here," I told Pippin, who sat up, looking at the strangely packaged food. I ripped the bag open with my teeth, and got a piece out for myself, and handed the rest to Pippin. He picked up a piece of the dried red meat, and sniffed it. I rolled my eyes. "It's good." I assured him. He shrugged, popping it into his mouth.

I don't know if he liked it or not, but he probably didn't care. He's a Hobbit.

When Sam went to join Pippin in his feasting, much to Pippin's dismay, I went over to the big guys. I approached Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas. Legolas was leaning against the wall while Aragorn and Boromir sat on the stair's top edge. I leaned down in the middle of Boromir and Aragorn, putting my arms around them. "Hey." I said nonchalantly, as if it were a normal thing. Boromir rolled his eyes. "Can you not go harass someone else?" he said, but not pushing my arm off like I expected. I scoffed, scooting my way in between the men. "Please, honey boo-boo." I said in a fake Texas accent. They looked at me like I was crazy, making me laugh at their faces. They shook their heads and continue to…I guess you could say, hang out. I am kind of glad, though, even though they are not saying anything. I could tell that there was a lot of tension between the two.

I went to stand next to Legolas, leaving the two men to…hang out. I smiled at Legolas, who returned mine. "Hello, mellon nin." he said. I grinned wider as he used my usual nickname. "Elfy." I returned, jutting my chin out swiftly in greeting. We said nothing for a bit. "Aren't elves afraid of the dark?" I said out loud. He chuckled. "We do not fear the dark. We do not have a fondness for it, but we do not fear it." he said in his silky voice. I nodded. I'd noticed that he seemed tenser than everyone else as soon as we got trapped in the Mines.

I frowned as Frodo gasped in panic. I was about to go to him when I felt Legolas's smooth hand stop me. I turned to him, silently questioning, but didn't move. Frodo was alright. As long as nothing was attacking him, I'm good, too. I blocked out Frodo and Gandalf's conversation as much as I could, for it felt like I was invading their private talk. I couldn't help my sensitive ears, though. I wonder if Legolas felt the same way, but he is probably better at it than me. He _is _pretty old, after all, at least to me. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." I heard Frodo murmur in a pained voice. My heart went out to the Hobbit as he said that.

I turned my head from the two as they had a deep conversation. I saw Gandalf's eyes light up suddenly. "Oh! It's that way."

"Yeah, baby!" I yelped, jumping up. Everyone else looked relieved too. Legolas raised a brow at my antics but didn't say anything. "He's remembered!" Merry said happily. "No." Gandalf disagreed.

"Dammit!" I screeched, stomping my foot on the ground like a spoiled toddler. Everyone looked at me again, marveling at my language. Okay, sorry. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He finished, making me cheer again. Everyone stood up, looking glad that we would be able to move on. I was going to tease Gandalf a bit, but then sniffed the passageways, comparing them, and agreeing with him on the one we were taking.

* * *

"Behold, the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrodelf." I looked in amazement at the long halls, the many columns that lined up in rows, the intricate designs that were carved onto them. It was so large and open, something that I really liked. "How can people so small build such a vast and amazing place?" I wondered aloud, and clamped my hand over my mouth, looking at Gimli apologetically. But he simply laughed, taking it as the compliment that I meant for it to be. I sent him a tiny smile. This guy is awesome.

I gasped when we passed up a room, filled with more dwarf remains, with bones and beaten helmets and armor. Gimli ran out, ignoring Gandalf's call for him. "No…no! Oh, no…" Gimli muttered, sinking to his knees at a coffin in the middle of the room, with a light beam flashing on it. I lowered my head in sorrow at the pain the Dwarf had for his loss. I backed into a skeletal hand, kind of grossing me out, but I saw a book by it. I crouched down, picking up the book. I dusted it off, and opened it up, only to have it in a language that I did not understand. "Granny," I said, walking over to him, "I think I found something." He took the book from me, and read us the book. It seemed like, from what Gandalf read, a type of journal the Dwarves had before they died. I felt so sorry for them. They were trapped in.

"They are coming." Gandalf finished. I jumped when I heard a crash, only to see Pippin standing frighteningly in front of a falling Dwarf body. It seemed to be falling into some sort of endless pit, because we all heard it clearly as it continued to thrash against the pit's walls for a few minutes. Boromir let out a relieved breath, as did I, when the thrashing stopped. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf scolded, shutting the book closed tightly. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity."

I felt bad for the guilt-filled Hobbit as he gave us a kicked dog face. Suddenly, I heard a boom, and a screech. "What was that?" I asked anxiously, taking my sword out. "Orcs!" Legolas said after listening to it. Boromir ran to a door, and two arrows nearly shoved themselves into his face. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf! You too, Arianna!" Aragorn commanded. I nodded, but was a bit annoyed. Damsel in distress? I bid you not. I could seriously tear off some Orc heads.

I guided the Hobbits to Gandalf as Boromir and Aragorn worked to close the door. "They have a cave-troll." Boromir said, aggravated. Legolas began to throw the two men weapons to block the door. Gandalf let out a battle cry as he took out a sword, the Hobbits doing the same. "Let them come!" Gimli cried out, standing on Balin coffin. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

Aragorn and Legolas had their bow and arrows out, right at the door. I took in a deep breath, and smirked as an unknown power flooded through me.

The wolf. It could finally come out. At least, in human form, anyway.

Legolas shot an arrow at an Orc that was tearing its way through the door, Aragorn doing the same. I looked at the Orcs in disgust rather than terror, and began to fight. An Orc came up to me, roaring as it tried to stab me. I dodged it, and closed my eyes tightly as I swung violently at its head. I opened them again, and saw a nice, stinky puddle of Orc brains at my feet. Not the most professional way to fight, but hey, it killed it.

I killed more and more Orcs as they came tumbling through. Two came at me, running towards me on my left and right. I jumped up using my super strength at the last second when they crashed together. I brought my sword back down as I landed, running it right through their collided heads. Two in one! Gross, but cool!

Suddenly, a huge troll busted in, roaring. Legolas shot an arrow at the troll's chest, only to make it angry. Gimli threw an axe at it, and jumped out of the way as it tried to squish him with his hammer. I raised my eyebrows in approval when Legolas just took his arrows out, and stabbed them with his hands into two Orcs that were coming for him. I then stared as the troll took out a whip. "Look out, Legolas!" I cried out as the troll tried to whip him. Instead, the chain on its whip got caught under Legolas's foot, which he stopped, and ran _across _the thin chain, and climbed onto the troll, shooting an arrow into its head. I laughed as Sam started to smack the shit out of the Orcs with a skillet. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he said as he knocked out another Orc. I watched in panic as the troll missed Frodo.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called out in a panic, but then turned to fix his own Orc problem. I didn't know where Frodo was, so I couldn't go to him, plus, I had three Orcs try to slice my head off just now.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" I heard a Hobbit cry out, pointing to Frodo. Aragorn stabbed the troll furiously in the chest, only to be slung across the room. My heart sinked to the ground when I saw him unmoving. "Aragorn!" I cried out, running to his aid. I pressed my fingers against his wrist. Still alive…thank god. But knocked clean out. I then noticed the little blue-eyed Hobbit next to me. "Frodo!" I yelled out, the troll behind him.

My vision reddened when I saw the troll stab Frodo straight through the chest.

Sam cried out Frodo's name, running as quickly as possible to him. Merry and Pippin cried out violently, and started to stab the troll furiously, as did everyone else, taking their grief out on their enemies. Why didn't I know about this? Something as important and fragile as Frodo's death. Why didn't I see this? I let out a scream when he dropped. I glared murderously at the troll, my whole world red, as Legolas shot him to the ground.

I then had an intense vision.

* * *

"_Mithril?" I questioned as Frodo got up. "I want some of that stuff."_

* * *

Oh god. He's alright. That was in the movie.

I quickly checked his pulse, to make sure that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He was alive. "He's good!" I called out to everyone as they looked at the fallen troll. They all gave me disbelieving looks. "Girl, we have no time for jesting! Frodo has fallen!" Boromir cried out. I rolled my eyes and smirked when Frodo started to cough. Aragorn managed to scramble back up, and crawled to my side. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt." The Hobbit panted.

"You should be dead," Aragorn started, awe in his voice. "that spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

I unbuttoned Frodo's shirt, as I did in my brief vision. Everyone looked at me questioningly, but then looked in amazement at the shiny silver that was underneath Frodo's tunic. "Mithril." Gimli murmured, dazed. "Mithril?" I questioned, helping Frodo up. "I want some of that stuff."

Everyone ignored me.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dom!" Gandalf yelled. We all ran as fast as we could. I looked back, only to throw up in my throat, to see thousands of Orcs chasing us. They were coming from everywhere. I gulped as thousands of Orcs surrounded us. We all huddled together as we took in the impossibly large amount of Orcs. I took in a deep breath, and thoughts of my life on Earth flashed through my brain. "I love you guys." I said. "Even you, Boromir." I added, making everyone roll their eyes at my ability to humor even at death's front porch.

Suddenly, they all began to run, screaming like hyenas as they scurried away. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, but then tensed up again. If they all ran away suddenly, then they must've been running from something. But what?

I got my answer when I looked at a bright orange passage, a loud growl filling the air. "What is this new delvilry?" Boromir questioned quietly. Tension filled the air as we all nervously awaited Gandalf's answer. "A Balrog." He said dramtically. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."

I almost pissed my pants when I saw even Legolas and Aragorn get looks of fear on their faces. This thing must be all that. "Run!" Gandalf boomed, and we all followed him, running for our lives. We ran, only to have Boromir almost fall off the edge, dropping his sword though. Legolas grabbed him as he almost fell as well. "Lead them on Aragorn!" Gandalf bellowed to Aragorn, who was in front. He nodded in confirmation. I froze.

This was when Gandalf would die.

We all ran as quickly as possible down the stairways, trying to reach the bridge Gandalf pointed out. There was suddenly a gap in the bridge. Legolas easily jumped over it. Gandalf was cautious as he looked at Legolas. "Gandalf!" Legolas said in a 'come on' sort of gesture. When a sword came flying, nearly tearing my shoe, I had enough of Gandalf's brain fart. I scooped up everyone, and I mean, _everyone_, and jumped across that bridge. Everyone looked at me in shock as I jumped with ease. "How did you-" I heard Aragorn start, but Gandalf brushed him off, telling us to keep running. I knew that was a bad slip up I did just now, but I was scared, and it got us across, so..."Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf cried.

We all kept running, obeying him.

I got my sorry ass across that narrow bridge, sighing a relieved breath, but looked, along with Frodo, in horror as Gandalf stayed on the bridge. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled out. I heard Frodo call out Gandalf's name, and as did I. The wizard wasn't really about to do this, right? He was about to die? "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" I stupidly ran back to him, going back to him on the bridge, ignoring everyone's cries.

"GANDALF! I KNOW THAT YOU HEARD ME! I TOLD YOU! I COULD'VE STOPPED THIS, GANDALF! I COULD'VE SAVED YOU! I CAN STILL SAVE YOU!" I yelled behind him. He swiveled around, anger in his eyes. "Child, get back to the others! Remember what I said, Arianna! Do not speak of the future that has yet to come!" he yelled back at me. I heard everyone gasp. I stomped my foot, a few tears streaming down my face. "You stubborn old man!" I cried out.

I looked in horror at the fiery demon, that now held a sort of fire-whip. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf repeated to the Balrog, his staff hitting the bridge. "Get back!" Gandalf warned me again as the Balrog fell. I was about to retort when I felt arms around my waist, pulling me back. "NO!" I said, thrashing around. I knew that he was supposed to die. I knew that I couldn't have done anything to change the wizard's mind. I could've easily gotten out of the elf's arms, but I just thrashed and kicked like a two year old instead, angry tears running down my face as I wiped them away quickly. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, when I continued to thrash around as Gandalf made the Balrog fall. I fell limp at what I knew what was to happen next.

"Fly, you fools!" And with that, the old wizard fell.

I said nothing, just completely emotionless, as I heard Frodo's pained cry. "Aragorn!" Boromir yelled out. I looked at the person holding me to find that it was not the elf prince, but it was the darkly dressed ranger, who was staring at where Gandalf fell as I was. He released his arms from around my torso, but grabbed my arm, tugging me along as I seemed frozen at the time.

We all scurried out of the cave, the Hobbits and me being towed along. Sam sat down, his hand in his hair as he cried. Merry was rubbing Pippin's back as they grieved together. I glanced at Legolas, who was not crying, but his face held it all. "Legolas. Get them up." Aragorn commanded.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said, crying tears of his own. For the second time, I agreed with them. I stood off to the side, an unnamable emotion rushing through me. I suddenly tumbled to the icy ground with a hard thud. "You knew! _You knew this whole time, haven't you_?!"

Ah. Guilt. That's what this was.

I looked up at the grief-filled face of Frodo, who was now kicking me as hard as he could, in my face, after he pushed me down. "FRODO!" yelled out Aragorn, tearing the Hobbit from me. I didn't even wince at the pain. Sure, I have another black eye, my nose was bleeding, and my back was aching. But I deserved it. I knew this whole time, and I didn't tell anyone, except for Gandalf. I was being immature again, right? Just like Momma said. Just a worthless Omega.

"He asked of her to not speak about it! 'Tis not her fault!" Legolas said, crouching down to examine my face. I said nothing as Frodo continued to say nasty things.

"Why? _**Why?**__You could've saved him!_" Frodo screamed, running to me, pushing his way through Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir.

I blacked out with a painful hit to my jaw.

* * *

**And we're done. Sorry if it was too long. Please review. I worked hard on this chapter. Sorry if the end was a bit harsh, but this is how I imagined this. If this all seemed a little OOC, please don't be too hard on me...this is _my _story, and the characters in LOTR could not just react how they normally would for certain things to happen in the story. For example, Ari probably wouldn't have became fast friends with Legolas, if I hadn't of twirked him a bit. Please know that I don't own LOTR, but I do have control over my story. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. This chapter may have been a bit confusing to you. Do know that in my story, werewolves mature much slower than humans. At 17, Ari has the mind and anger management issues of a 12 year old, so if her thoughts rapidly change, or she reacts in a completely rash and unexpected way, keep that in mind. When werewolves are confused, they get angry. And, in case you haven't noticed, she has been very confused throughout the story, so she has been quite blunt and ignorant, for her nature feels defensive when it is confused, for that means she is in the unknown. If you are all throwing up at the rushed Legolas romance, please don't give up, for it really isn't what you think. You'll find out _everything _in the next few chapters, so please, bear with me. Aragorn does not love her...he does, however, pity her for a reason he doesn't know, and feels a strong attraction towards her. He was suspicious of Ari's strange manners at the beginning of the story, and he kept his distance from her. Legolas, however, was curious about her, and reached out to her rather than pushing her away, because he never encountered anyone as strange as her. They both do not love her, but they harbor feelings for her. Aragorn is cautious and observant, while Legolas is curious and adventurous, so to say. Ari _will _mature throughout the story. It will be gradual, but you will most likely note the small steps to maturity she takes as the story progresses. I hoped this cleared up any confusion that you might have come across, but if you want more details, or you simply have another question, _please_ do not hesitae to PM me!**


	12. CHANGE ME

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTR. TOLKIEN DOES. Hey guys…this story is taking a lot out of me, but I will keep going for you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry about any errors I make. Please, please, PLEASE review. It'd make my day, for I am disappointed in the amount of reviews I have on this story. I am aiming for 45 by this chapter, or the next one, if I am in a good mood ;) The beginning of the story starts off in Ari's dream state, just to warn you, in case you don't catch on to it.** **This is important...please know and take into mind that this story is for entertainment purposes only. And by that, I mean that I am not going to spend two hours fixing it to fit everyone's wants. If things get a little OOC, it is most likely for a reason, for this is _my _story, keep in mind. If it is OOC, it is because it is how I _want_ them to be portrayed, or, to make a certain part in the story go _my _way. Sometimes OOC is needed, and if you'd read on, it will explain some OOCness reasons in the story. I am making the Ring affect people the way I want it, whether it makes them get violent or lovey-dovey. It's just how I want to make it up. Basically, this story will be _based_ off of LOTR, of course, but I am twirking it to make it into the story that I want. Get it? If you need more details, please don't hesitate to PM me. I am not angry at all, I am just worried that my readers do not understand what message I try to portray in my , ****onward, and let's do this thing! ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: CHANGE ME**

* * *

_I looked down at myself in wonder as I woke up, my eyes fluttering as grogginess washed over me. I then noticed arms around me. I looked behind me in shock. I was sitting on Legolas's lap, his arms circled around my stomach as we sat together. He seemed to be almost frozen with the peaceful smile that was plastered on his beautiful elven face. We were in a grassy meadow, with wildflowers and butterflies. I could hear the sound of a nearby stream running smoothly. I sighed as I relaxed against his chest. A girl could get used to this. "Nana, Ada!" I heard a boy cry. I looked in alarm at the little boy. Actually, where am I? Who's this kid? "I think that it is almost time, Nana." The little boy, around 12, said to me. I pointed to myself. "Nana?" I questioned. The little boy stomped his foot. "Nana, why are you jesting with me?" Legolas released his hold on me, chuckling, and crouched down to the little boy, ruffling his blonde hair. I began to tense up. Who is that kid? "Legolas-"_

"_Do not worry, nin mel." He interrupted, placing a finger to my lips. I looked at him in shock, glancing at the kid again. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Actually, he looked a bit like Legolas. I gasped. "You have a kid?" I gasped out. Legolas looked at me weirdly, and then burst out laughing. "You always find time to jest, nin mel. But that is what I love about you," he murmured, nuzzling his nose against my neck. I was still, squeezing my eyes shut. Shouldn't that little kid be getting home now? "Ada, tell Nana that I want to learn!" the kid whined. I frowned. Learn what, exactly?_

_I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the little boy closer. He had Legolas's hair and eye color, but his face structure looked like me. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself. I was a mother? I shivered when Legolas brushed my hair back, that was now up to my chin, for some reason. "I am still sad that you cut it," he murmured, brushing my ear as he tucked my short hair behind it. I nodded, a bit queasy. All of a sudden, as soon as I turned around, a giant grey wolf was in the kid's place. "He will be just like you." Legolas whispered in my ear as I stayed frozen._

* * *

I gasped as I woke up, my back arching from a cozy bed. I put my hand to my chest as I panted heavily. Oh my god…that was certainly an intense dream. I then sat up quickly, my world spinning as I sat up too hastily. I was in a bedroom in Middle Earth. The marble floors glistened as I observed my surroundings. We must've been in Lothlorien… I was about to go back to bed when I felt a strong arm wrap around me. "Arianna…" I heard a male voice croon, scaring the living hell out of me as I jerked. I looked to the right of me, and I jerked again, this time, my heart stopping, as Aragorn's silver eyes fluttered open, his long eyelashes fanning against his cheek. I blushed. This was a very…intimate position. Too close for our relationship status, anyway. He moaned a bit as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking at me strangely. I stared back into his shining silver eyes. His eyebrows furrowed together as he attempted to pull me back into his embrace, only to have me gently push his arms off. "Is something the matter, Arianna?" he murmured, still groggy. I felt my eyes widen to the size of saucers. Why is he acting like there's nothing wrong?

"Mommy! Daddy!" I heard little voices cry out. I flinched, making Aragorn look at me in concern. His salty honey and wood scent filled me as he pulled my back against his chest, spooning me. "You are not yourself today." he stated. I was about to ask what the hell was going on when two kids barged in. The girl had dark brown hair and light eyes while the boy had black hair and silver eyes. I saw Aragorn sigh as two kids jumped on the bed, making me let out an 'oof' when a girl sat on my stomach. "Mommy…" the girl whined. Aragorn frowned, lifting the girl off of me and onto his lap. "You know that Mommy is carrying a child. You could have hurt your sibling." He cooed to the girl, who was about six. She frowned, but nodded. Then the boy, who was about ten, came up to me. "Mommy, my teeth hurt." He said. I was in shock at the… love and normalcy that surrounded me. I didn't know how to respond. He rolled his eyes at my brain fart, and went to Aragorn instead, complaining to him about the problem to him. "Open up." Aragorn commanded, examining the child's mouth as he complied. Aragorn placed his fingers on the boy's chin, lifting it back up to close his opened mouth. He ruffled his hair, chuckling slightly. I then managed to stand up, the little girl following me, almost clinging to my leg. I went to the full-sized mirror that was in the bedroom, and could not form words at the image I saw.

I had small bags under my eyes, along with slight dark circles, and a smidgen of a worry line on my forehead. My cheekbones and jawline were more defined and my eyelashes were thicker. I looked older, yet it seemed as though I was aging well. Can't be surprised there…werewolves live longer than humans, to about two hundred to three hundred. I placed my hand on my protruding stomach, eyes widening more. I was pregnant? The hell?

I noticed a shiny ring on my left ring finger, and Aragorn had one, too. We were married?

…THE HELL?

"What the hell is going on?" I said aloud, making the kids gasp at my language and panic. Aragorn rolled his eyes at me. "I thought that you gave up cursing a while ago, Arianna. Your 98th birthday was yesterday."

98? "I'm seventeen." I corrected, getting a bit panicked. I held in a grimace when Aragorn rubbed my large belly. "Perhaps I should check you later, make sure you haven't swallowed any more Elvish wine." Aragorn muttered, not worried at all. The young boy laughed, hugging my side. I flinched a bit. This was all too much. "That was funny, Mommy! You thought that it was the same as mortal drinks. You went mad, singing silly songs and such!" the boy said, making Aragorn and the little girl laugh with him. "Heh…" I let out, still freaked. I was holding in a scream this whole time, yo!

"Do not remind your mother of such embarrassment, Iston. Go and pack, we have a big day today." He said to the boy, who squealed with joy. "Come, Míriel!" the boy cried to the little girl. When the children left, Aragorn shook his head, amusement on his face. He leaned down, resting his chin on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist again, rubbing my large stomach, watching the mirror's reflection with me. "What the hell is going on? The kids?" I said seriously, frozen as he nuzzled my sensitive ear with his nose. I was starting to get a bit angry. He chuckled. "Always so worried about them. Iston is finally starting to grow his fangs. He will be Changing soon, I think."

I let out a glass-shattering scream as I fell backwards, darkness finally taking me into its arms.

* * *

I panted, pinching myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming again as I felt a swaying motion, and hands gripping my ankles. I lifted my head off of someone's shoulder, whom was giving me a piggy-back ride, it seemed. I inhaled, and was immediately hit with the aroma of cinnamon, wood, and the ocean. Legolas.

I groaned as I lifted my head, and I felt his grip on my ankles tighten considerably when I removed my arms from around his milky neck, yawning loudly. "How long was I out?" I asked, cracking my knuckles. I untangled myself from his back, landing softly on the ground as I stretched out my arms and legs. "A couple of days." He answered. He sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder as we walked with the group. I waved to Pippin who was with Sam, Merry, and Frodo, but he just shook his head sadly at me and kept walking. Hurt and anger filled my bloodstream. I couldn't help what happened. Well, I could've but we might not have been alive right now if I tried to interfere.

I went to rub the sleep from my eyes, only to have Legolas stop my hands. "What?" I asked, tiredly. "You have a black eye from Frodo's…"

"Spaz attack?" I finished, the anger pulsing more as I recalled the events after we escape the Mines of Moria. I winced at the swelling that I just noticed in my eye. I grit my teeth, my fists clenching as I glanced at the Hobbit. I understand that he was upset, but it was not like the Hobbit to resort to violence, no matter how much he blamed me for Gandalf's death. My expression softened a bit when I saw Frodo's pained face as he trudged through the rocky terrain, his Hobbit friends following him.

The Ring. That had to be it.

It hurt me to think that my Hobbit friend would just start hitting me. I was out of it, too, that day, letting him kick me in the face continuously.

But, I did have a tiny amount of guilt. It was stronger, then, when I saw the Hobbits crying, along with Boromir and Gimli. The Ring was having an effect on him, huh?

About the Ring…I strangely feel no pull towards it at all. Like it's just a simple piece of jewelry. That both relieved and frightened me. It relieved me for, well, obvious reasons. It scared me because it left me wondering on whether I have a stronger involvement in this war than I thought I did. What would happen if, by whatever circumstances, I do feel the pull of the Ring? What'd happen if a werewolf got a hold of it?

I frowned when Aragorn ran ahead of everyone, crossing over a big puddle of water. I ran up to him, watching as a rare smile spread across his face. "What?" I said, looking for whatever caused him mirth. He pointed to the distance. "Lothlorien is near."

* * *

I breathed in deeply, looking in amazement at the vast forest area. It was a beautiful forest, and the air smelled fresh and clean, unlike the filthy polluted air on Earth. I'd never thought I would think so highly about a forest, but this one was enchanting, yet creepy at the same time, as the green giants stared down at us. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods."

My eyes widened considerably at the Dwarf's urgent whisper. I began to chew my nails timidly. A sorceress? I couldn't help but put my hand on my sword instinctively. I felt a warm hand pat my shoulder. "The Dwarf is being foolish." Legolas comforted me, rolling his eyes at the Dwarf's harsh words. I smiled, trusting my handsome elven friend. I held in a snicker as the Dwarf continued with his beliefs that there was an Elf-witch. "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." He said confidently. I clamped my hand over his mouth at his loud volume. "Gimli!" I whispered warningly. He pushed my hand off, waving me off, and began to walk a bit faster. "'Tis not a lie! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Suddenly, arrows were pointed at us. I gasped as an arrow grazed my arm, a blond elf pointing it at me threateningly. Actually, there was a whole bunch of blondies that surrounded us, pointing arrows at us. I tensed up, growling at an Elf that had his arrow to close to me.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A handsome Elf said, walking up to Aragorn, whom was the only one other than the Hobbits who didn't have a weapon up. I licked my lips, running my eyes up and down the Elf's body. Damn. All of the Elves were naturally attractive, but it was just the way his silky voice was, and the way he presented himself, I guess. His long blonde hair was pulled back by two side braids, as almost all Elves do. Aragorn bowed to him. "Haldir of Lorien." He said respectively. He then began speaking in another language…was it Elvish? It sounded oddly familiar to the language that Legolas sometimes slipped into. Yeah, it was probably Sindarin. It looked like he was trying to convince…Haldir, I guess his name is, to let us through. I couldn't help but daze off in awe at the smooth richness of Aragorn's voice as he spoke in Elvish. It was a beautiful-sounding language. I'd have to learn it, someday, after the war.

Would I still be here? Or did I really die on Earth like I did in my dream? It was only a dream. It probably meant nothing, like the two dreams I had earlier.

_It didn't feel like it, _an inner voice told myself. I'd have to see if I could talk to an Elf that knew about that type of stuff.

I tensed more as an Elf's arrow pressed into my stomach deeper, not enough to draw blood, but made me uncomfortable as hell. It was deathly quiet as tension filled the air, so much that I could smell it. Hurry up, Aragorn… "Aragorn," Gimli bellowed out. I glanced at him from my stiff position. He was standing as still as I was with elves surrounding him with arrows pointed to his face. I couldn't move freely because Elves had arrows facing me. It was very, very uncomfortable, with the limited space and the threats facing me. My inner beast began to get fidgety. I took a deep breath, trying not to run off in cowardice. "these woods are perilous. We should go back." he finished. I shook my head in agreement, but then regretted doing that, yelping as I almost cut my cheek from an Elf's close arrow. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir said calmly. I let out a groan, making everyone look at me. Aragorn gave me a look that said, 'Bitch, shut the hell up.'

"As much as I love being surrounded by all of this hot stuff, I'd rather you not have your arrows in my face. I'll even shut up for the rest of the trip." I complained, saying the last part as if it were a bonus. Aragorn let out a sigh that said, 'we're dead.' I smirked as the Elves nearest to me had a faint blush along their cheeks. They obviously noticed the compliment in my earthly wordings. I didn't know that Elves blushed _that _much. Seriously, these guys are really pink!

The arrows that were facing me backed up a few inches, which I was extremely grateful about. Haldir then stared Frodo down, as if he knew something. "Come," He said in his smooth, calm voice. He then flicked his eyes to me. I shifted my weight at the sudden quiet attention. "she is waiting."

* * *

I looked in amazement as we walked through Lothlorien. It was absolutely breathtaking. The trees were thick and tall, with spiraled stairs swirling around them. These Elves must've lived and breathed in these trees. There were glowing lanterns in the trees, giving the forest a soft glow to it, not too much light. It was so beautiful. The lights were blue, making the forest look enchanted in the moonlight. The lanterns ringed across branches, roots, and stairs, making the whole forest look like it was from a fairytale. It was beautiful, but intimidating, too.

_**There is no need to fear my forest, Arianna.**_

Oh my god. Something just spoke in my head. It wasn't me…it was some sort of whispery voice. Something just read my mind. Who was that? What was that? Whatever it was, it was really making me nervous right now. I glanced at Gimli. Was there really a witch here?

As we reached the top of the spiraled stairs, we crossed a wooden bridge, and stopped at a bright entrance. The light got brighter, and I squinted my eyes as two figures began to walk toward us, the light finally fading. The light was coming from two elves, a tall man and woman. Err, Elf and Elleth, whatever it was.

The Elleth had on a flowing white gown along with a veil that was attached to her silver crown, and the Elf had on a bluish-grey robe. The Elf had straight blonde hair, while she had blonde ringlets down to hoe waist. She was beautiful, all in all, an angel without wings. It was kind of creepy how she was just staring at Frodo, though.

I realized that my mouth was open when I saw Boromir smirking at me. Stupid ass. I then mentally slapped myself. Whoever was reading my mind certainly heard that. "Nine there are here," I flinched at the Elf's words, sensing that they sounded wrong. I shouldn't be here. "yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." The man said in a heavy Elvish accent.

I got so freaked out when the angelic lady's eyes flickered to Aragorn as soon as the guy finished speaking. Did she…know? I saw a look of guilt pass over Aragorn's face. What? Why is _he _feeling guilty? I'm the one who friggin knew about his death. "He has fallen into Shadow." The lady said, disbelief and pain in her whispery voice. I glanced at Frodo, whose eyes were rimmed with red from all of the crying he'd been doing. "The quest stands on but the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." She then turned her intense gaze to Boromir, who began to shake with tears. My hand twitched, itching to grab my sword. Was she doing something to Boromir? Though he could be, no scratch that, he _was _an asshole, I didn't want anything to happen to him, at least if it's not by me…I have had a lot of times where I just wanted to knock him clean out.

_**There is no need to be alarmed, Arianna, for I am Galadriel.**_

She turned towards me, making me stiffen at her intimidating gaze.

_**Arianna. You have been a naughty girl lately, haven't you?**_ Her voice hauntingly questioned. I put my hand over my mouth. Does she know?

_**I know many things, child. I know that you have killed the innocent and lived with those unworthy of life. I know about your pains and fears, your strengths and weaknesses. Arianna Marie Carter, I know everything.**_

I said nothing as she continued to taunt me. She did not mean harm by it, I'm sure, but she was seriously scaring the shit out of me. I let out a relieved, shaky breath when she finally stopped staring at me. It was so strange to have someone talk to you in your mind, especially when they are right in front of you and not moving their lips.

"Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." She said, smiling slightly. It was almost scary how much wisdom her voice and eyes held. We all turned to walk back down the stairs, following the guards. "Arianna," she called out suddenly, making everyone swivel around. I felt their gaze on me as I cautiously walked towards Galadriel. "You will have to tell them, soon." She said, pointing to the Fellowship, that all had confused looks. Except for Frodo, who looked ragingly angry. "What else are you keeping from us, Arianna? You speak in a different accent, you have gadgets that contain unknown witchcraft, you saw Gandalf's future, and you have strength that is greater than the Elves', and you are only half-elven, as you said! Who are you?_ What _are you?"

"You have the nerve to even say something, and you just hit a woman, repeatedly, with no need to stop, and she didn't even do anything to you. You didn't even apologize." I added, anger laced in my voice. I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye.

"That is enough, Frodo Baggins." Galadriel said out loud in a strict voice. I flinched, and she wasn't even aiming that towards me. I stood up straighter. That Hobbit was not gonna run a guilt-trip on me. It was still for a moment, and then Galadriel called me over to her. She told the guards to send the Fellowship to where they'd be staying. I stayed behind, following the glowing Elf to a small garden. I watched her carefully as she poured water into a weird looking basin. "Will you look into the mirror?" she asked, gesturing to the basin. I raised a brow, walking slowly. "Will something crawl out and bite me?" I joked, but gulped as I leaned to the puddle in the basin. I saw Legolas and Aragorn, my home on Earth burning to flames, and a white wolf pouncing on Frodo. The last thing I saw glimpse through the mirror was a bright, burning eye, laughing maliciously at me. "Arg!" I grunted, pressure building up in my head. I leaned more and more unto the mirror, until I gathered my senses and yanked myself away, falling to the ground, panting. "What the hell?" I said, gasping for breath as I clutched my forehead.

Galadriel's angelic face darkened. "What the heck did it mean, anyway?" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat as I stood back up. Galadriel gave me a cold look. "The Eye has seen you before." I swallowed hard. "Do not look at the One Ring, if you can help it, Lady Arianna. It shall awaken your Demon."

If I looked at the Ring, I would transform? Since the eye saw me? But why didn't it affect me before? "It has found a way around your protective barriers. It knows that if it gets you on its side, it will be unstoppable."

I shook my head. Oh god. I would Change soon. There's no doubt about it. "You are trapped here in Middle Earth, forever, with no contact with your home planet. Your fate here is between two of your most desired- you will either die young, in love, and next to your partner, or live for many, many a years, in love, with your partner." I felt bile build in the deep pits of my stomach. Hell no. I am not a decision-maker. I can't. I don't love Aragorn…sure, I, err, _desire_ him. But actually hold romantic feelings toward him?

And Legolas. That was a more sensible choice, but it still worried me with my fate. "Who will I die young with?" I sighed. She said that I loved them both, or would in time, anyway, but who was better for me? "Even the wisest cannot answer that, my child."

* * *

I exhaled noisily as I walked to where the Fellowship stayed. The Lothlorien maids didn't find it appropriate for me to sleep with so many men (hey, quit it, nasty people!) around me, so I got my own little nook. I didn't care about that. Actually, I was kind of glad to be away from the guys for once. I'd been traveling with them for months, with no other female accompaniment. Do you know how awkward it was for me? It was part of the reason why I tried to make everyone laugh every once in a while. I bathed in ice-cold streams and stuff, and Boromir always complained about me slowing us down, not understanding that we females have…crevices, that need special hygiene attention. Or the times when I had to change my pad, or when I was just painfully hormonal. It was hard.

I breathed out deeply as I soaked in the hot spring, a smile on my face as steam rose from the hot fresh water. It took a lot of convincing from a maid to get in, though. They don't have tubs in Lothlorien…apparently, everything was influenced by nature. So, there is a few hot springs that you can bathe in, surrounded by lots of tall grass and trees for privacy. I was still freaked at the thought of flashing someone, but just made sure to work quickly at getting clean. The Elves, according to the kind maid, do not 'fear' nudity, or whatever, so they wouldn't embarrass me even if something happened.

I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body after wrapping one around my head. I looked at the clothing that was laid out for me in shock. It was a pair of blue leather pants, and a white long sleeved tunic. I also had a grey vest, and a beautiful silver-colored trench coat thing to go on top. I usually stray from anything to do with silver, especially since I got poisoned in Rivendell, but it's just the color.

I left my hair down and damp. It appeared curly when it was wet, before it dried into its natural waves with curled ends. I walked, barefoot, through the forest, to my little tree nook that was, literally, right next to the rest of the Fellowship. Dang, but I guess it's nice to be around people that you know. I gasped in awe at the beautiful singing voices that filled the air. It sounded very sad, yet beautiful. I walked up and stood next to Legolas, who was listening to the beautiful voices. "A lament for Gandalf." He explained to me. I nodded, forming an 'o' with my mouth. "What do they say about him?" someone asked, maybe Sam. Legolas turned around, pain in his ocean-blue eyes. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

My heart went out to the Elf as I watched him retreat to a corner, to grieve in his own time. I walked over to Aragorn who was just sitting on the ground. "'Tis my fault." I heard him murmur. I sighed, and sat next to him. I don't know whether or not he meant for me to hear that, but I responded anyway. "No. It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. Not even mine." I said, surprising myself at how gentle I was. Aragorn looked at me, and I frowned at his tired-looking face. "I am to be the leader of this journey, now that Gandalf has fallen. I am not sure if I shall lead us to victory in these perilous times." He muttered, rubbing his forehead. I slung my arm around his shoulder, surprising him. "You're a douche sometimes, but you are definitely _not _going to bea bad leader. I know that you'll be very clear on any directions you give us, you will encourage us to your best abilities, you will always protect someone else and leave yourself in danger, which gets on my nerves, by the way," I said, pretending to glare. He chuckled, making my façade whither as I smiled back. "And you always find a way to do something that seems like it should be impossible, yet you accomplish it anyway, preventing major disasters. For example, instead of punching me in the face like I know you wanted to for several times throughout my time here, you ignored me, which is nearly impossible, may I add." Aragorn just burst out laughing at that one, making me get in a fit of giggles, too. "Let's start over," I said, getting a bit hyper suddenly. I held my hand out for him to shake. He shook it, raising a brow at me, but just chuckled. "Hiya, I'm Arianna Marie Carter, and you are…?"

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." I laughed at the situation and he joined me. I then noticed that Boromir was sitting to the side. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. Aragorn's brow furrowed. "I do not know." He said, getting up. I was disappointed when he stood up, but then he took my hand in his.

I almost melted as he gently pursed his lips, pressing them against my pale hand. "Thank you, Arianna." He smiled. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. I smirked, taking his hand, and planted a quick kiss on his, copying his actions. I laughed when he blushed a light shade of red. He laughed with me, surprisingly, and ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance. "Hey!" I complained. He simply let out a quiet chuckle as he went to check on Boromir.

I sighed as soon as he was out of sight, slumping against the tree. I like this Aragorn. "AriannaIamterriblysorryforha rmingyou,Ididn'tmeantodoit! Iamsoashamedinmyself,Idon'tknowhowyou'lleverforgiveme-"

"Whoa, little guy. Take it down a notch." I said as Frodo spoke to me in a rushed voice. I wonder where he was this whole time? I listened to him sigh and tell me again, this time slower. I smiled a tiny smile as Frodo let a small stray tear out. I hugged him, making him go limp in shock. "Y-you aren't mad at me?" he asked, gaping at me. "Of course I am, I'm pissed, but promise me you won't let the Ring ever do something like that to you again. I believe that it wasn't really you." He let out a sigh of relief, and started to cry in my arms. "I just wish that I never got the Ring, Ari." He sobbed. I just stroked his curly mane, at a loss of words. "It's all good, little guy. Look, I'm all healed up now." I cooed. He finally stopped crying, and just rested on my lap, grieving for Gandalf. The other Hobbits came and apologized for ignoring me. I, surprisingly, forgave them easily too. I had enough after that, though. This Fellowship was too sad right now.

"Okay. LEGOLAS, GIMLI, BOROMIR, AND ARAGORN! Get over here!" I yelled out. They came over, weapons out, alarmed. The Hobbits and I laughed at their panicked faces. "Group hug." I pouted at the four. Almost everyone rolled their eyes at me, which I found amusing, but they got me back by huddling around me, and squishing me, lifting me off the ground as they bear-hugged me. The Hobbits laughed at me. "C-can't, breathe," I wheezed. They laughed, and patted me on the back as I coughed. "You weigh heavily for such a young lass!" Gimli roared. I glared playfully at him, earlier's events out of my mind. We'd all been through so much together, and I could tell that it was drifting the Fellowship apart. A good bear hug always fixes a problem.

"You know, Gimli, you'll never get a girl if you keep talking like that. No girl likes to- AWOOOO!"

Everyone jumped as they heard my echoing howl branch out into the night sky, seeming to bounce off of everything. I was forced to my knees and was dead silent when I realized that I'd just howled. A real one. An answering howl to the moon's curse.

I was about to Change.


	13. WHO LET THE DOG OUT?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JACK WHEN IT COMES TO LOTR. Hey guys…sorry this took so long, but I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be worth it. I have a few things I'd like to share. First of all, for a while, I was thinking about rewriting this story. That's part of the reason I haven't updated. I looked back and saw how Mary-Sue Ari was being. But I thought, hey, I can't please everyone. I also do not want to change her simply for the fact that I don't care anymore- I will write to my own satisfaction, demands, and of course, enjoyment. So, I won't be rewriting. I might, after I finish this story first. Now, good news and bad news…the good news is that the chapters will be longer and more detailed. And with every pro there's a con- I won't be updating as often as usual. I will still do so, but now, I will not force myself to write for you guys, and write when I am in my writing zone only. It may be kind of frustrating to wait, especially when I left ya'll with a major cliffhanger, but think; the chapters will be epic. Now, my A.N. will not be so long anymore, and I won't bug anyone for reviews. As my short time of being a fan-fiction writer, I've come to realize that in order to be an author on this website, you have to develop a thick skin and learn to write at your own pace, and write a story to your **_**own**_** likings and ideas. That being said, reviews are not required, but greatly welcomed, spread the word, and PM me if you have any questions. To understand the story, I suggest that you watch one of George's transformations for the UK version of Being Human to understand the screaming and fixed body position. I also recommend you to re-read chapter 5 to get all the info on the Change in case you forgot. Lastly, Aragorn and Legolas are tied- how joyous, huh? I was thinking about pairing her with Legolas, but having her crush on Aragorn for a while. Or vice-versa. We'll see ****Just tell me who ya want. ENJOY**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13: WHO LET THE DOG OUT?**_

* * *

"_Arrrg!"_ I screamed in a high-pitched voice, my knees forcibly crouching to the ground. My neck and jaw began to slowly crane upwards, my skin stretching and turning greyish as my old skin got replaced. _"R-R- ARRRG!"_ I tried to command them to run, but was interrupted with another scream of agony. I felt Legolas's alarmed warm hands on my shoulders as I began to have a heart attack, the burn of my internal organs shrinking and stopping. I had no choice but to swat at his hand with one of my new claws, trying to get him away from me. He got the point, apparently, when he saw my body gradually transforming. His blue eyes darkened, almost black, as he witnessed the Curse take over me.

I now felt tears running down my swollen cheeks as my vocal chords ripped, stopping me from producing anymore sound as my new muzzle began to grow and shape.

I began to wildly claw at my face, trying to stop the Change from possessing my body, and I could only let out a doggish whimper with my newly formed throat, a baseball sized tear running down my furry face, as I took one last look at the Fellowship before my other half howled to the moon, possessing me.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

It was all but silent as they watched the white furry creature howl to the full moon.

Everyone was baffled. Frightened. Shocked.

The haunting air slithered through the evening, coating every Fellowship member in shock, betrayal, and most of all, fear. The white wolf turned its demonic gaze to the Fellowship, and began to grunt, its natural instincts falling into place…

"W-What is that? What has happened to Arianna?" Frodo stammered, the first to regain his senses. No one answered, for no one was sure about what this creature could be.

All, however, except for Legolas.

He'd never seen one of these ancient creatures before. He'd heard plenty of chilling bedtime stories, however; they were believed to be one of the many demons forged by Sauron, one of his favorite killers.

The werewolf.

"Something that no one living to this day has ever witnessed." Aragorn guessed, backing away slowly. The wolf growled, and Aragorn's eyes widened, grabbing Frodo's hand. "Slowly. Quietly." He commanded to the Fellowship, who all willingly obeyed.

The wolf gave another rumble, this time deadlier as its deep bass echoed throughout the city of Lothlorien.

"Perhaps Arianna is still there!" Pippin said confidently. The fellowship all turned toward his loud voice, and the wolf gave a menacing growl, scratching its foot against the ground. Aragorn looked the hopeful Hobbit dead in the eye, watching him. "Pippin."

"No, Aragorn…Arianna? We are your friends, remember-"

They all jumped when the creature let out a roar, its jaws opening, showing off a set of sharp fangs and canines.

"Run!"

The fellowship did just that as the wolf recovered, chasing after them. Its muzzle lifted, using its superior sense of smell to aid its keen eyesight in the darkness. Legolas took out his bow and arrow, about to shoot the beast while still running, when Gimli knocked him on the shoulder. "Foolish Elf! Arianna is still in its body!" Gimli, however, was confused. The Elf and the girl were close, right?

"It shall murder us all if we don't take action!" he argued, carrying Frodo since he was the fastest.

"Then we will have to climb! Let us pray that it cannot do so as well!" Aragorn yelled out, settling the growing argument. The two nodded, agreeing to Aragorn's wise words, and grabbed the Hobbits, telling them to climb as fast as they could. Boromir worked feverishly to help the Hobbits. Frodo panted as he climbed furiously, not noticing the chain that fell from his small neck as he followed the rest of the Fellowship into the trees.

The wolf would have slaughtered them all, if a tree wouldn't have been near them, for it was capable of reaching great speeds.

The Fellowship watched in horror as the wolf clawed uselessly against the trunk of the tree, roaring ferociously. It raised its muzzle in sorrow as it howled to the moon.

The Fellowship should not have been so easily fooled- this was no ordinary creature. With its high intelligence, it scooped the fallen Ring up in its mouth, making Frodo go mad as he felt around his neck, gaping at how the creature could think so cunningly. "No!" he yelled out as the wolf tauntingly began to squeeze on the Ring, backing away slowly, its massive jaws leaning back. "Whatever you're thinking, quit it!"

"Calm, Frodo! It is trying to lure you-"

The desperate Hobbit, overcome by the danger of the Ring, climbed down the tree, and Aragorn followed hastily, roughly grabbing his arm. They could not climb back up, for the wolf had jumped, its paws on the trunk of the tree, caging them in. Aragorn held the Hobbit close to him as the wolf was merely inches from their faces. Aragorn blinked in some sort of trance as he saw the same human eyes that belonged to Ari, those uniquely light eyes that always captivated him, and unknowingly, Legolas. "A-Ari?"

Frodo beat frantically on Aragorn, whom did not seem to feel his poundings or the bruises that followed them.

The wolf smirked murderously with its wolfish lips, and stretched its jaws and throat over the two Fellowship members, caving them in its hot breath as it prepared to close them inside.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried, seeing the scene unfold.

An arrow was shot, and the wolf was down as soon as its claw scratched Frodo.

* * *

**ARI P.O.V.**

"Erg…where am I? Why am I laying on the ground? I stood up quietly, and my grogginess vanished as soon as it came. I furrowed my brows, trying to sniff the air, but was surprised when all I got was the smell of flowers and grass. My senses went down about eighty percent.

I looked, in shock, and saw that I was in a long white gown, similar to the nightgowns in Rivendell. I also had a light satchel across my shoulders. My hair was in a fancy up-do, not a hair out of place as my complex 'do rested above my ear. My skin was...not as pale as it used to be. It almost had a golden hue, actually. "Okay, I am getting kind of freaked out."

I walked, barefoot, along the bright green grass. It was very beautiful here- the sun was shining, there were patches of colorful wildflowers here and there….

It looked like Candyland, just without candy.

"Patience, child."

I jumped about a foot in the air whenever I heard the whispery voice. I gaped, wondering what the hell was going on. A sort of silvery mist was floating in front of me, and it felt pure and kind. I couldn't help but automatically relax under its will. I watched as the shiny fog drifted around me, making me feel tranquil. My eyelids drooped as my breathing slowed.

…Is this God?

"I am called many things, child."

I gasped again at the whispery, powerful voice. I could barely describe it. I felt my breathing quicken in panic as the colorful atmosphere around me vanished, and a white nothingness replaced it. I looked down at my feet, which were not placed on the grass anymore, but on nothing at all. It's hard to explain. I shivered when I felt a sudden coldness rush through me, and visions of last night rushed through me. My eyes widened as I watched myself, the white wolf, try to kill my friends. I shook my head, placing a hand over my mouth as Legolas shot me down. I felt my chest area. No wounds.

Did I die? I went to Heaven? How?

"Yes."

I nearly vomited.

Dead? Finally? But where is everyone? Anyone? I trembled as the mist circled around me. "You are not on Earth, Arianna. You are in a safe place, out of the Valar's reach." I frowned as the mist, God, spoke to me. Legolas once told me about the Valar. They were fourteen powerful spirits, apparently, that created Middle Earth. So was the Candyland place Valinor?

"They would have had you punished eternally for your species."

What? There were such things as werewolves on Middle Earth? I didn't smell any for miles when…I was still alive. So no one tolerated werewolves, then? Why didn't Gandalf and Elrond do anything to me, then?

"They are good spirits, Arianna. They know yours, too."

"I've murdered people." I stated in a chilly voice. That was definitely against the Commandments, right? Momma had never gotten me into religions- she believed all werewolves to be born damned. I shivered as the mist's coldness intensified, and goosebumps formed on my skin. I never get this cold so quickly, and my senses are very, very low…

What the hell is happening?

"It was not you. It was your Curse."

"The Curse is a part of me." I interrupted, my voice angrier than I intended. I flinched as I started to tremble from the mist, and clips of me killing people flashed through my head violently.

5 people.

So few, etched forever into my mind. I didn't need to see clips to remember those nights. "On Middle Earth, werewolves are evil spirits that enjoy harming others. You were not born damned. Your intentions determine that factor."

I felt that serenity and sleepiness wash through me again, and I nodded in the air, silently showing my approval to the Holy Spirit that drenched me.

"You shall remain here, in the safety of my presence, until your time is needed. Time passes on Middle Earth every breath you take. I am sorry."

I was about to ask what for, but then dropped to my knees as intense fatigue rushed through me. Clips, clips of what went on during my short stay here, raged in my mind.

Tears ran down my cheeks. Boromir was corrupted by the Ring. Boromir dropped dead, arrows in his chest. Frodo left. Merry and Pippin were taken. I watched, still overcome with grave emotion, as Gimli stated the failure of the Fellowship. I hiccupped, begging one of them, anyone, to stand up. The Fellowship couldn't fail…it couldn't. We'd gotten so far. I smiled, rivers still falling down my cheeks, as I saw Aragorn disagree with Gimli's negative words, patting the other remaining Fellowship on the backs. He really was a king.

I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling inside as I watched Aragorn's encouraging banter. I'd grown a strong respect toward the Future King of Gondor. I trusted his word when he said that he wouldn't let Merry and Pippin suffer. I know that he'll take care of everyone. He had to.

"Arianna."

I turned in the mist's embrace, waiting. "You are no longer a werewolf."

What?

"You are a shape-shifter. Your phases shall be painless, from now until eternity. You shall be a protector, a saved guardian anointed by me."

Okay, this is getting a little bit…random, and much unexpected.

"What do you mean? I can't…I mean, I know that you are capable of all things…but a protector? Guardian? What? What does this mean?"

I grunted as I felt a heavy bit of pressure on my forehead, and enchantments in a language I did not understand were being rung throughout the air. The voice got louder, and I gasped for breath as I realized something off.

It sounded like multiple voices in one voice.

I heard the voices laugh maliciously, one ringing after another in an evil fashion, and the tranquil feeling disappeared. "The Valar saves no one!" the voices rang out in heavily accented voices. I choked as the pressure went to my throat.

I'd been tricked.

"I want to go back! Shit! My time is now! I want to be where they are! I'll be your stupid Guardian! Leave me alone! _I want my friends back_!"

I was now sobbing uncontrollably as the pressure in my throat tightened, and I began to choke again. I was suddenly forced onto my knees, like I am on the Full Moon. My eyes were glued shut. I was paralyzed, literally, as I felt something, maybe fingers, on my forehead. Quick whispers in the same unknown language were spoken, and I felt my body weaken. Something, a hand, roughly pushed me down. I was so tired. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as darkness took me, flames nipping at my feet, and I said the first real prayer I'd ever spoken in a desperate attempt to escape Hell's unwelcoming hands.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas murmured at Aragorn's question. The three remaining members of the Fellowship were facing backwards as they felt the White Wizard's presence. The Ranger's throat tightened, swallowing, but he held no fear. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." He said, whispering. Aragorn reached for his sword, unsheathing his sword as quietly as he possibly could in the Fangorn Forest. The Dwarf held his battle axe close to his chest, the tension thick in the air. Legolas, having the best vision, watched warily, watching for any sign of the White Wizard. He ran his fingers up his arrow cautiously, waiting to strike. "We must be quick." Aragor murumured lowly, giving the other two Fellowship members the signal. They all swiveled around simultaneously, each one taking out their appropriate weapons. Gimli threw his axe at the glowing, bright Wizard, only to have it shatter with the Wizard's staff. The White Wizard blocked Legolas's arrows with his staff, and used his powers to make Aragorn drop his sword. Aragorn and Gimli shielded their eyes as the Wizard's power overwhelmed them, making them back away slowly.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded as the Wizard stood there. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the Wizard said in a deep voice. Aragorn shook his head, his nose scrunching in disbelief. "Who are you?" he muttered. As an afterthought, he yelled out, "Show yourself!"

The bright light dimmed, and the Wizard did as he was asked.

Gandalf.

Aragorn's stiff posture lessened, his back drooping, his chin dropping. "It cannot be. You fell." He said, awe in his voice as he stare up at the old wizard.

"I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf concluded after telling the remaining Fellowship his journey through death and back again. "Gandalf?" the wizard questioned, his brows furrowing in though. He then realized that that was what they used to call him.

"I am Gandalf the White."

Legolas smiled a small smile, the corner of his mouth lifting. "And I come back to you now; at the turn of the tide." Aragorn nodded, his face joyed that the Wizard was back. Gimli and Legolas stood from their bowed postures, and smiled.

"But before we go…" Gandalf started, looking up to the air. The Fellowship watched with curiousity as Gandalf slipped into a tongue that not even the Elf could comprehend.

Suddenly, another bright white light was in the air, and the Fellowship tensed again. Gandalf motioned to them to calm, and they began to watch as the light dimmed further and further, and they could map out a familiar figure. Their faces were awestruck, relieved, and disgusted when they saw Arianna fall softly onto the earth, her bare feet barely making a sound. The once frighteningly pale girl was not necessarily pale, but bright. She was still very fair, but her skin had a healthy, golden glow to it instead of the sunken whiteness. She wore a thin, flowing white dress, that trained far in the back. Her sleeves were tight at her shoulders, and continued that way until they reached her elbows, where they began to gently fan out. There was a slit that went through the middle of her back, her skin glowing. She had a scoop neckline that showed off her new glowing skin. Her ebony hair was up in an intricate style, with complex braids and curls lacing it as it stopped above her ear in a swirly bun. Her natural cherry lips were even redder, and strangely smaller, and her unique eyes looked a bit larger.

She waved, her lips curling into a smile. "Hi, everyone."

* * *

**ARI P.O.V.**

I frowned as we walked, on our way to Rohan, my brows scrunching in frustration, but I kept silent. Everyone except for Gandalf and Legolas had been giving me dirty looks. There was a very large awkward silence that filled the atmosphere, and I had no choice but to stay up front with Gandalf, since the Fellowship seemed to be pissed. I couldn't help but keep glancing at Gandalf, the one that'd called me back here.

Apparently, the Valar took away my werewolf genes.

How it was possible, no clue.

I didn't fail to notice the curious glances that everyone ( except for Granny! ) gave me, probably marveling at my state. They all were ignoring me though ( not Gan-Gan! ) , and every time I tried to start a conversation, they brushed me off. So I gave up on that.

Gimli looked disappointed. Aragorn was…just sad. Legolas?

His normally bright blue eyes looked duller than usual, and were full of pain and betrayal. He always shook his head in disapproval when I spoke, and avoided all eye contact with me. Not to mention that he had an extreme attitude with me.

I tried to avoid him, cowardly, I know, but it was so strange being around the person who 'killed' you. Just strange. I didn't know how to respond to him.

Should I get mad? I came back to life though.

Should I talk to him about it? Though I didn't care if his feelings got hurt or not, now was not the time.

Should I just say straight up how I feel? But I don't know how I feel.

I had to catch my balance as Legolas violently pushed past me, wanting to speak with the wizard, apparently.

Why was everyone being so mean? Is it because I tried to kill everybody?

I sighed, quickly wiping away a traitor tear that welled up in the corner of my eye. I can't blame them…I did try to kill them. Tears now ran down my face as I recalled that night. I scratched Frodo and tried to take the Ring. I cannot believe that I'd almost slaughtered my friends…even Boromir, the member that I'd started to tolerate with warm jokes. I'd never felt this much like an outcast before, not even while on Earth.

I face-palmed. Yeah, I would kind of back-off from the person who tried to murder me, too, if I were them. But they know that it wasn't me…right?

What could I do to fix this? I can't just walk up to everyone and say, 'Oh, hey. I don't want you to be rude to me anymore. I'm sorry about trying to murder you all, and I am sad that Boromir died. Now let's go bake some cookies!'

I guess that I had to wait, but I had to apologize at some point. It wasn't fair to them.

Why was life, in general, so unfair?

I sighed in relief when we made it out of the dark forest and into a bright open field. Gandalf whistled a tune full of smooth vibrato, and a beautiful white horse came galloping towards us. "That is one of the Mearas…unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." I jumped when I heard the Elf prince's smooth voice ring out, disturbing the tense silence that was once surrounding us. It still hurt that he completely ignored me, and if he wasn't doing that, he would be as mean as possible to me. I took in a deep breath, attempting to shake off the feeling of loss, but was unsuccessful as another tear rolled down my cheeks.

Gandalf nodded. I stared in awe at the gorgeous mare. It was free, pure. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

I watched as Gandalf lovingly stroked the horse's head. I then noticed the two horses that Aragorn and Gimli had led in the back. So we'll be riding horses? I immediately went to hop behind Gandalf, as it seemed to make sense at the time, but he stopped me with his cane. I looked up at him, hurt. He patted my shoulder, smiling. "Shadowfax needs time to trust others."

I made an 'o' with my lips.

This is probably the quietest I've ever been so far.

I looked at my two other choices, but quickly narrowed it down. I'd have to ride with Aragorn, since there were two prominent reasons why I couldn't ride with Legolas: one, he is ticked off with me, and two, Gimli is already sitting with him. My best bet would've been Aragorn from jump, probably.

I climbed up on the brown horse that Aragorn was standing by. I bit my lip in worriment when I felt his warm weight settle behind me, and his muscular, lean arms curl around my waist. I shifted, uncomfortable. Great. Of all the things they stressed on in Rivendell, why did no one think to teach me horseback riding? I rubbed my temples, awkwardly holding the reins with my hands. "Aragorn." I murmured as quietly as possible, not wanting the Prince of Mirkwood to hear my voice, for some reason. Aragorn just grunted softly in attention. I played nervously with the reins, but took a deep breath. You're 17, Ari…err, I think. I haven't been keeping track of the date. "I have no idea how to do this shit; crap. I meant to say, I don't know anything about riding a horse."

I felt my heartbeat quicken when Aragorn didn't do anything. I gulped, taking the reins, and gently patted the horse's neck, praying that it would like me enough to not boot me off, or go in the opposite direction. Guess that it's time to pull on the big-girl panties. "Nice horsey." I muttered, rubbing my hands along its smooth hairs.

I watched what everyone else did, basically, and tightened up my feet, slightly urging it forward. I gasped when I saw that what I was doing actually worked. I was definitely not very good, and that's a lot coming from someone who is- _was_ a supernatural being. Yay, I'm not stupid. I continued to glance at everyone else's postures every now and then, but eased up while I slightly bounced up and down on the brown horse. I leaned backwards, only to touch Aragorn's hard chest. I could feel his even breathing in that one single touch, and felt his warm breath tickle my neck as I leaned back. I quickly shot back up, my back straight as hormones pulsed through my veins. Whoops.

* * *

"Be careful what you say." Gandalf warned as we stopped, all of us looking at the kingdom ahead. I blushed when he looked at me. "Do not look for welcome here."

I looked at Legolas, whom was gazing straight ahead. I sighed, and gave my horse the signal to start running towards Rohan with everyone else. I tried my hardest not to touch Aragorn, but that was hard, because he had his strong arms wrapped around me.

I looked behind me curiously when Aragorn took interest in the flag that fell on the ground as we rode into the archway. The flag had a white horse on it, and that was all that I could see.

The small village that we rode through was very dreary and colorless. Most of the people stood there, just staring us down as we trotted past them on our horses. I frowned when I saw that no one had a smile on their face. No one.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said bluntly, ruining the moment. I held in a chuckle, biting my lip as the silent laughter coursed through me in waves. Gimli smiled a cheery grin at me when he saw my badly-hidden laughter. I couldn't help but show my pearly whites at that. At least Gimli doesn't _totally _hate my guts. Not that I blamed the Fellowship…I would feel betrayed, got off our horses, and Aragorn surprisingly helped me down. He grabbed my waist with his hands, gently lifting me off the horse and setting me on the ground. I smiled in thanks, but I sulked when he was already walking ahead of me. I followed everyone up the stairs, and we were stopped by some guards when we were about to enter the palace.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard said. He didn't sound harsh- just like he was following orders. I cracked a grin at that weird name. Wormtongue? Really? Can't wait to meet this guy.

Everyone began to take off their weapons. Legolas flipped his twin blades as he handed them over, and Aragorn politely unsheathed his sword. I smiled when I saw Gimli hesitate to hand over his axe. Everyone began to look at me after all of the sounds of clanging metals and belts ceased. I raised a brow, and they gestured to my bags. I glanced at the guards first, and opened the bag from the Valar for the first time.

I felt my brows reach my hairline as I examined its contents. Some of my Earth stuff was in there, and even some stuff that I hadn't even brought. For some scary reason, I found myself not caring about the Earth items. Just kind of shocked, but weirdly, not as excited as I expected. I gazed at a little white vile that was in a clear, diamond-shaped container. It was a very pretty container- it was iridescent and illuminated slightly from the liquid inside; it was obvious that the diamond- like- container was a real gem. I couldn't help but wonder what the liquid was, though.

"Sorry, guys. Back to Earth- err, back to Middle Earth, am I right?"

No one commented.

I sighed, reaching to run my hands through my hair, but cursed inwardly when I just stroked midair. My hair was up. I shook my head, and the guard believed my truthful nod. "Your staff." The guard said after the awkward silence passed. I held back another smile when Gandalf pretended to be just a silly old man. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

Legolas held his arm out to Gandalf, who took it, to help 'support' the old man. We walked through the throne room slowly, and I noticed how the guards were closing up the windows and doors as we did so. I gulped. I felt my jaw drop when I saw the king. He looked very, very ill. His skin was pale pink, his beard white with bits of yellow and grey in it. His hair in general was untidy and tatty, nappy and tangled. His eyes were like mine, an unnaturally light color, except his looked cloudy and bluer, and his skin was very wrinkled and decomposed-looking. His eyes were red and irritated, and he had dark circles. He was in a slouch, his head leaning low and awkwardly off to the side. I wrinkled my nose when I saw a guy with grey-white skin, greasy black hair, and one eye almost shut closed leaning down next to the king. The hell?

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late; Théoden King." Gandalf boomed.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." The greasy guy said, approaching us. I clicked my tongue. He smelled like moldy cheese and horse shit, the nasty bastard. I just have a bad feeling about that guy. "Would you shut the hell up?" I blurted, uncomfortable and annoyed with the greaseball. Legolas glared at me, which I promptly ignored. Greaseball glared at me, but winced, to my amusement, when I gave him the stink eye, and I give some _mean_ stink eyes. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf said menacingly. Even I flinched at that burn that was obviously directed toward Greaseball…is this Grima? I think so. Focusing back on the serious matters, I looked to Gandalf, whom was staring intently at the sick King. Gandalf raised his staff, showing the curled tip of it. "His staff." The greasy guy murmured, backing away. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" I smirked. Punk.

We all went into action, and Gandalf was chanting a chant. I smirked; hand-tohand was my thing. I spin-kicked, literally knocking someone's teeth out as I knocked out three guys at once. I continued doing this, spinning and kicking with ease, knocking one enemy down after another. I yelped when someone finally grabbed my foot. I grunted, and punched him in the face, making him let go of my foot. I then grabbed his head and collided it with my forehead, and he fell with a crack.

I'd gotten even stronger, it looks like.

I laughed when I saw Aragorn and Legolas just start throwing punches. It was funny to see the two noblemen act so scruffy.

I did a back-flip when I saw someone about to ram into my stomach. I shook my head when he stupidly ran into the wall as the result. I was about to kick the person that was about to do a sneak-attack on Legolas, but he seemed to be fine, and threw his fist behind him in one fluid movement, knocking out the guy behind him. Gimli was doing well, too, and made sure to get attackers in the legs and stomach.

I rushed over to Grima, whom was trying to escape at our winning, and kicked the shit out of him. He fell to the ground, and I put my foot on his stomach holding him down. I gritted my teeth, growling. It wasn't as animalistic as it used to sound, and I don't think that Grima was threatened, but I know that he sure as hell was when I spit on his face, rubbing my foot further into his body. "If you weren't as stupid as I know you are, you'd be shutting the fuck up right now, you little slimeball!"

I watched, while holding down a struggling Grima, while Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli wiped the rest of our attackers out. Gandalf was releasing King Theoden from a spell, bugger. I raised a brow when Theoden laughed, sounding evil as he laughed. Gandalf pulled off his grey robes, revealing the bright white ones he was in when we were in Fangorn. When Gandalf started to point his staff at Theoden, a fair lady wearing a gown slightly similar to mine rushed in, her long blonde curls bouncing. She began to run towards the King, but Aragorn grabbed her, telling her to wait. I watched the encounter with slight curiosity, but glared down at Grima, whom was still wriggling around. "Keep still, fool!" I muttered, getting annoyed.

"If I go…Theoden dies." a voice said.

Someone was possessing King Theoden. Saruman. Oh, okay. It makes more sense now. Gandalf did not listen, and continued to point his staff. Theoden, or, whoever was possessing him, craned his neck back in pain.

"Rohan is mine!" the possessor struggled to say as he choked from Gandalf's magic. His head banged against the throne as Gandalf murmured, "Be gone."

I almost took my foot off of Grima when the possessed King ran towards Gandalf, roaring, but was suddenly thrown back by Gandalf's staff.

It was quiet, and everyone was breathing raggedly, even Legolas Greenleaf. I sighed, and grinned in relief. So we'd accomplished something else. I gasped when Grima almost got away, and everyone instinctively looked in my direction, alarmed. I grunted, grabbing Grima's arm roughly, and scowled in disgust at the greasy feeling of it. "No you don't, you little piece of shit!" I growled, though everyone still heard me. Some people gasped at my dirty language, but I merely rolled my eyes. I was already brawling; why would cursing be any more shocking?

The King groaned, and started to fall from the throne. The pretty blonde girl in Aragorn's arms escaped them, and she ran to the tired King's side, catching and supporting his back. I watched in amazement as all of his features got younger, maybe twenty or thirty years, and his gross defects disappeared. His hair turned a healthy grayish-blonde and his light eyes turned dark.

"I know your face." I heard him whisper. I raised a brow. So now my senses are kicking back in. "Éowyn."

That's actually a really pretty name, I thought to myself. "Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf bellowed, his deep voice calling everyone's attention.

I smiled when the King finally rose. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He murmured. My smile grew bigger, and I didn't notice Legolas, who was smiling too. I still had my foot clamped down on Grima. Aragorn just looked on, his face focused, as usual. Gandalf said something that made me scratch my head, but he basically offered the healthy King his sword. The guard that questioned us before handed the King his sword, and I gazed at its shiny beauty. I winced when I saw that it was made out of silver- I could recognize that scent and appearance at any time. I guess that I'm kind of glad that the Valar took away my werewolf genes…

I frowned. I'd have to ask Gandalf later about that, but I don't think that he'll take me calling them a bunch of bad words that I'd rather not say.

The sword was beautiful. The King stared at his sword in admiration before turning his gaze to Grima, whom was still under my foot. Punk.

I smirked, sensing the King's predicament. "I'll help you toss him."

I, along with another guard, literally threw Grima out, and with my strength, I threw him quite far. Not as far as I would've liked, but I threw him at the bottom of the stairs. I laughed out loud, grabbing my stomach as Grima was tumbling for a few seconds across the dirt ground. "I've only ever served you, my Lord!" he cried, trying to defend himself as he backed away on his hands and feet, like a coward. I almost felt sorry for him as the King raised his sword, disagreeing with his plead. "Send me not from your sight."

I frowned. Was the King really going to kill this slimebag? I grinned in amusement, but couldn't help but wonder if this was the right thing to do.

I took a deep breath, and waited for the King to finally strike. I gasped in sudden excitement when he raised his sword. "Yeah, buddy!" I ignored everyone's horrific and confused faces when I encouraged it. Suddenly, Aragorn ran to the King, pulling his arms. "No, my Lord! No, my Lord. Let him go."

What?

"He's a total slimebag!" I complained, totally confused. Aragorn only glanced at me, continuing to hold down the King. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." He murmured to the King.

I nodded my head, that same respect rushing through. I didn't actually think it was a good idea, anyway. Not saying that he didn't deserve to be slaughtered, but it probably wouldn't have helped us, anyway. I glanced at the future King of Gondor curiously. Why was I acting so defensive and understanding of him?

"Get out of my way!" I heard Grima cry, knocking me from me incoming brooding thoughts of doom. I couldn't help but laugh at his chickenness- everyone else laughed, too…even Legolas, I noticed with a wide smile.

* * *

God, I can't wait to go to sleep. I yawned, walking through the large throne room of the castle to reach the Fellowship. They, once in some sort of conversation, ceased talking as soon as I came. I rubbed my eyes, not wanting to deal with this frustration before I went to bed. "Gandalf, where are we staying? We _are _sleeping here, right?"

He chuckled at my sudden panic at the end of my question, and rubbed my shoulder assuringly. "Of course." He comforted. I nodded, and yawned loudly again. I was about to go ask a maid for some directions when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swiveled, and my eyes widened when I saw Aragorn, looking at me. As soon as I looked him in the eye, his face turned a light shade of pink, and he immediately let go of my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He looked at Gimli and Gandalf, whom just bust out laughing. I then got really curious. "What?" I questioned, getting a bit worried.

Aragorn took in a deep breath, ignoring Gimli's snickers. "There are only three rooms." He murmured, looking the other way. I looked at us; me, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn…that's five.

"Oh. Well, since I'm the girl, I'm getting my own room." I stated. That should've ended the conversation then and there, but it didn't. Gandalf informed me that he wouldn't be staying in the castle. "Okay then!" I said, waving my arms in a Jack Sparrow manner. What's wrong with them?

"I will still get my own room. One of ya'll will just have to share a room."

Aragorn sighed, rubbing his temples. I frowned when Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf left us alone.

"We've been assigned a room together."

"_What?"_ I cried out, my jaw dropping. Why didn't they do anything? Just go bunk with someone else, idiot! He must've seen the upcoming argument, because he used his fingers to close my lips. I froze at the sudden contact, and my lips parted underneath his warm finger. "The workers of the castle demanded that the Elf Prince get his own quarters, and they asked about where you would stay. I had to say that we are engaged-"

"WHAT?" I yelled, my voice raising. Are you kidding me? "Seriously? Why? Why couldn't we just be bunkmates-"

"It would've been inappropriate for a young woman such as yourself to share a room with a man she was not involved with. There were only three rooms, Arianna." He calmly said, trying to calm me down too. So Gimli and Legolas get to have their own rooms. Well, I guess that out of those two, I'd rather share with Aragorn. With Gimli, it would just be awkward, and Legolas was angry as hell with me. I closed my eyes, and balled my hands into fists- I didn't get as mad as I would've. I guess that's because I'm no longer a part ticking time bomb. I breathed in a deep breath, and sighed. "Whatever." I muttered.

* * *

Guess what? There was only one bed.

Joy.

At least it was really big, big enough for us to have a lot of space in between us. I flopped on the bed, glad that Aragorn was not in here yet. I eyed the small archway, and breathed a sigh of relief to see a tub. I saw it, already filled just below the brim, with hot water, but I was way too tired to wash. It'd been a long day. I sat in the middle of the bed, wrestling with my complicated hair, only to see Aragorn pop in. I jumped, surprised, but then remembered our little conversation. He nodded, an apologetic look on his face. "You can bathe." I said awkwardly. He walked through the room, and he looked just as relieved as me to see a bathtub. I cursed the fact that there wasn't an actual door, but I guess that since we're 'engaged', it wouldn't matter. I felt a tingly feeling in my chest when I said that; I don't really know if it was a good feeling or not, but it was sure as hell tingly.

I crawled under the covers, choosing the right side of the bed after changing into some shorts and a t-shirt that was in my satchel- neat huh? I blushed when I realized the inappropriateness of my pajamas, at least in Middle Earth etiquette, but I brushed it off. I was only going to sleep. The covers would cover me, anyways. I'm glad that I remembered that I had a little roommate; I was planning on stripping during the night-what? It's comfortable.

I blushed again when Aragorn came out of the archway, in some sort of silverish pants and tunic. He still looked hot. I could tell that he must've shaved or something, and his hair was beautiful and wavy, still partly damp from the bathwater.

Goddamn.

He walked slowly to the bed, not meeting my eye as he crawled in next to me. I immediately turned toward his warm heat, looking at his back. We sat, resting in silence as we lied in the dim room. I hadn't blown out the candles yet- I think that we both were unable to sleep.

"Aragorn," I murmured, feeling the need to speak. He turned around, and we were now face- to- face, but there was about a foot or two distance between us. "Yes, Arianna?"

"I am so sorry about trying to kill you, in my wolf form." I rushed out, feeling much better after they escaped my lips. He sighed, and turned to lie on his back. He looked blankly at the ceiling before looking at me from the corner of his eye. "I have forgiven you for a long time, Arianna." He admitted, turning to face me again. I furrowed my brows. That's…great. But…

"I have a great feeling that you did not mean it. I feel betrayed, as well as the other members of the Fellowship, but I am glad that you are healthy, resurrected from the Valar. That night's story, however, is yours to tell, whenever you feel that the time is right." I nodded at his wise and comforting words.

I surprised him and myself with my next unexplainable actions.

I hugged him from under the covers, wrapping my arms around his torso, needing a hug badly. I just needed to be close to someone. I needed to feel somebody. I inhaled his scent, not caring if he was completely still. I loved his smell of nature. I found myself rubbing my face against his chest, feeling the need to show my affection. This was very much some werewolf traits- I'd find out more tomorrow, after I've had a good night's sleep. "Thank you, Aragorn." I murmured, but I don't know what for. For trusting me slightly more than the others? For forgiving me? For being there for me? For being a good person, overall? I don't know, for there are so many reasons, but I do know that I was now seeing the kind and loyal side to Aragorn that I'd lacked in seeing before, when we constantly attacked each other in Rivendell. I think that this was when I began to develop some deeper, school-girl feelings for the future King of Gondor.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of…cleanliness. It was a good smell. I rubbed my slightly blurry eyes and woke up, my eyes focusing. I covered my mouth, nearly screaming as I was halfway scared to death when I saw Aragorn next to me. My chest heaved, my breasts moving up and down as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. I was so frightened that I'd slept with him- or worse; actually married him.

I gently scurried out of the bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping Aragorn. Good. He'd kept to his side of the bed during the night.

I quickly washed, still unable to undo the complex braids that were in my up-do. Yeah it was pretty, but it was kind of hurting now, pulled tightly at some points and scrunched together. The parts were crazy, too. I washed in my mint soap, and was unable to wash my hair, because of my…err, problem. I dressed in a simple green gown that had a corset built into it. It was a bit tightly-fitted, but it was comfortable, overall. I threw my satchel around my shoulder and across my waist like a messenger bag. I slipped on some black heels and grabbed a golden circlet for my forehead whenever I managed to get my hair loose.

After I got dressed, I saw that Aragorn was already out of bed. I frowned playfully. Guys and how they get ready so quickly.

The first thing that I should do today is maybe talking to the Fellowship about my…furriness…that appeared on that night in Lothlorien. I walked through the hallway, and asked a maid where the Fellowship was dining. She pointed me to a large room. I thanked her, and scurried into the room. Aragorn looked nice in brown leggings, a tunic, and a brown vest. Legolas? Well, he could wear garbage bags and still look hot. I glanced around, looking for Gandalf. "Good morning," I murmured, "Could I talk to you guys? In private?" I motioned to the guards at the last part. They nodded, and left the room. I sat down next to them. Aragorn was beside me, and Legolas and Gimli were across from me. I took in a shay breath. Legolas had his eyes glued to me, and that made me feel nervous. It was so awkward.

"Any other time, we are begging you to hush." Gimli muttered playfully. I smiled, and kicked his leg from under the table. That made me feel so much better. I took in another deep breath, this one less shaky. "W-well, about that night in Lothlorien…"

"Aragorn has already informed us about it." Legolas interrupted emotionless. I turned to Aragorn, raising my brow. I wanted to be mad, but for some reason, I wasn't. He sighed guiltily, and looked me in the eye. Sigh. He has such pretty eyes.

I then noticed that his lips had been moving. I shook my head, dazzled. "What?"

He sighed again. "I said, Arianna, that I only told them what you told me last evening."

I blushed. Gimli snickered. "Oh." I muttered, my head going down. I lifted it back up, weirded out. What's wrong with me? Is it because the Alpha in me is not running through my veins anymore? Legolas raised a brow. He obviously caught on to my unusual behavior. I sighed, taking the piece of bread that Gimli offered, and began to nibble on it.

I sat up a bit straighter. Legolas's face darkened considerably while Gimli and Aragorn looked confused. Sensing about a million questions, I began to explain to them my true story. I took in a deep breath. This next sentence might hurt. "I am not half-elven."

They weren't surprised, but they did look rather hurt, as I expected. Legolas looked the most hurt; he was probably thinking about everything I told him about me. Unable to control myself, I placed my hand over Aragorn's, and began to stroke his hand, trying to soothe him. I don't want them to start treating me like doo-doo again after only four words came out of my mouth. I took another deep breath, and closed my eyes. This next one might hurt even more. "I'm not from this world."

They all were looking at me skeptically. I saw Aragorn's hand twitch a bit under my touch, and I slowly removed my hand. "I wasn't born on Middle Earth. I was born and raised on another world, called Earth." I continued. I didn't want to pile too much on them at once, so I waited for them to let this soak in for a minute before continuing. "Werewolves are extremely rare on my planet. It's why most of us are very, very close. Family always has your side. When it comes to my race. The werewolf goes through something called the Change once a month during the full moon where we shift into giant wolves. Our thoughts and actions are uncontrollable and a beast is literally let out of us."

They were silent. They stared me down, basically telling me to go on.

"Well, during one of my Changes, I was somehow transported to Rivendell. I literally had no idea where I was, but I did remember you from books from my world."

This was when they started to get confused.

"You mean that you knew us all?" Legolas asked, hurt. His face was stone. I nodded sadly, but I had to keep going before one of them decided to hurt me. "But I forgot everything, for some reason, and I only got visions about you when I was about to meet you or something. I also had feelings about what would happen next. Gandalf and I were really confused about that-"

"Gandalf knew? You did not inform us about this?" Aragorn murmured, disbelief laced in his voice. I shook my head. "Well, you were already acting funny with me, and Gandalf told me not to tell anyone else…not even you guys. But I'm telling you now, so…"

I shrugged, unable to think of anything else to throw at them.

No one said anything. The silence was unbearing for me. I wanted answers. I wanted someone to say something. I looked at Legolas, who was the first to recover. "So, what do you guys have to say?" I asked, trying to hide my uneasiness. I can't believe I did it. Though it was hard, it feels as if some lifted a one-thousand ton elephant off of my shoulders, much to my relief. I held in tears when Legolas just got up, and quickly strode outside, grabbing his bow and arrows. I sniffled, trying to hold them in. I deserved it, yes, but I don't understand. Of course, I didn't expect him to apologize right away…maybe that's what was up. Was I being selfish by just thinking that he'd forgive me right away? "Aragorn," I murmured. He'd probably know what was wrong with the Elf-he was, after all, one of his very best friends. Aragorn turned to me. "He feels betrayed." He said, reading my mind.

I shook my head. "I know that. I know that all of you do. And I understand why. But why is Legolas acting so..." I couldn't think of any suitable words. Aragorn nodded to Gimli to say goodbye, and gently grabbed my arm. He led me to the quiet hallway. He leaned in close, and my heart started to pound as his warm presence overwhelmed me. His face was a few inches from mine as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "Ever since you reacted the way you did to the Ring in Rivendell, Legolas thought you to be a Guardian of the Valar." He spoke quietly.

I swallowed. I am now, though I really don't know what it is. But I wasn't before. I was a werewolf. He had me mixed up.

"Okay…" I muttered, still not understanding why it made him react so emotionally. Aragorn sighed, and I felt his warm breath tickle my neck from the close proximity. "Guardians of the Valar are myths. They are believed to have been simple beings from Middle Earth that were anointed to help balance good and evil. Legolas thought that you were such a thing whenever you seemed unfazed by the Ring's power in the Council, and you were also believed to be half-elven. He came to me, telling me his theory, after the Council was over."

That's what a Guardian is?

Legolas thought that I was a Guardian?

Is that why he was so interested in me?

I voiced this out loud, and Aragorn began to shush me frantically. "Yes, yes, it was part of the reason he was fascinated, but that is not all. That is for him to tell you." He murmured, calming me down. I nodded my head, but was still a bit disappointed. What if Legolas was only interested in me because he'd never seen, 'such a thing', like me? Did he _only_ want to find out about the whole Guardian thing? Is that why he never questioned my unworldly gestures and speech? I then proceeded to frown when I remembered what Aragorn just said. "I can't talk to Legolas…are you crazy? He looked like he wanted to shoot another arrow at me."

Aragorn sighed. He released his hands from my shoulders, and backed away a bit. I felt a bit sad at his warm presence's absence. "He is not angry at you. He is angry with himself. That is all." And all the while leaving me frustrated beyond no words, he walked off.

* * *

I decided to go outside, and was surprised to see Gandalf at the bottom of a small hill. I sighed in relief as I ran up to the White Wizard's side. He nodded in greeting, and shushed me. I scowled. Really? I didn't even say anything this time. I then shut up when I saw King Théoden crying, on his knees. Gandalf softly said something that sounded like a prayer, or words of sorrow, in a language I didn't know. He then motioned for me to follow him as we walked away from the King, leaving him to mourn.

"Who died?" I bluntly asked. I wanted to know. The King seemed very sad. Gandalf sighed, smoking from a pipe. I didn't say anything about that. These Middle Earth men didn't listen to me at all about the dangers of drugs. "His son, Théodred."

My heart went out to the grieving King.

"I know that is not all you wish to ask of me, Miss Arianna." He stated knowingly. I raised a brow, but I should've known. The old Wizard was full of surprises. I sat on the grass next to him while he smoked from his pipe. "Gandalf, do you know how I came back to life? I could feel you calling me back here." I said, looking out at the grey-blue sky. I began to pick at some of the white flowers in the grass while I awaited his answer.

"You are a Guardian, Arianna. The Valar have blessed you." Is all that he replied. I scowled. The Valar didn't seem so kind, at least to me. They even said that they wanted to kill me. I was about to tell Gandalf _everything, _but I paused when I saw a horse in the distance. Gandalf was looking, too, and I noticed two figures riding it. I stepped up to get a closer look. I gasped in horror when the rider on the back of the horse tumbled off of the steed. I ran to their aid, and I gasped again when I saw that they were children. The little girl that was still on the horse gasped when she saw the older boy fall to the ground. They looked related, both with wavy blonde hair and similar facial features. "What's wrong?" I asked the girl before bending down to pick up the boy. I put him back on the horse gently, and grabbed a hold of the horse's reins to steer it back to the castle. I frowned when I saw that she was sniffling softly. "O-Our village was under attack, and Mama told us to ride to Edoras and tell everyone about the invasion."

* * *

I patted my hands on the girl's shoulders as she and her brother ate some soup and bread at one of the long tables in the throne room. I saw Aragorn, whom was clad in a maroon, long-sleeved tunic with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows, a black vest, and black britches, and Gimli seated at a small table, and Legolas, whom was just standing next to them against the column. I don't think that Elves need much food. They were all looking at me and the children. Gandalf was speaking quietly to King Théoden, probably telling him about the kids' situation. "Are you sure that you aren't hurt?" I asked the boy, referring to his tumble off of his horse. He nodded, and smiled a sad smile. He was a cute little boy, with thick lashes and wavy hair. "My name is Éothain, and this is my sister, Freda." I nodded, and patted their heads affectionately. Suddenly, Eowyn came bursting through the door. She gasped when she saw the children. "What happened?" she demanded from me in an urgent voice. I raised a brow but didn't question her, for I was worried about them as well.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed! Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." She announced to the King after listening to me. The King had his head in his hands, probably stressed beyond belief. I saw Aragorn share a look with Legolas as they listened to Eowyn. "Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" Freda asked me, tears welling up in the corners of her wide eyes. I said, "Shh," and draped a green blanket over her shoulders. I feel so sorry for these kids. That little boy was very brave, guiding them both all the way over here. I'd have to tell him that.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf said, motioning with his hands while he sat next to the King. He placed a hand on the King's arm. "You must fight."

"You have two-thousand good men riding north as we speak." I recognized Aragorn's voice and turned to the table he was at. I rolled my eyes. How'd he pop a pipe in his mouth so quickly? "Eomer is loyal to you. His men _will _return and fight for their king." He continued in his scarily calm way. I was now watching the King as he rose from his throne. "They will be three-hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." The King contradicted, pacing in circles.

I walked over to where the Fellowship was, and stood on the left side of Aragorn's chair on the column, a few feet across from Legolas, whom was on the column behind Aragorn. I scowled when I smelled the smoke of Aragorn's pipe, but I was far too used to it now to complain. I swear that I saw the corner of Legolas's mouth twitch upwards. Gandalf began to stride to the King's side, about to interrupt, but the King continued. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

The King sounded a bit stubborn as his forehead creased. I leaned against the column, wondering where the conversation was going to go. Ever since I…died…I'd been quieter than ever. Will the world end today? Aragorn took his pipe out of his mouth. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." I punched Aragorn in the arm. Idiot. Don't ever back-talk to someone who is clearly stubborn as a donkey, even if it's wise. I learned that a very long time ago. The King, as I predicted, looked pissed. He turned around, walking toward us. "When last I looked…" he began. I frowned, hearing the annoyance in the King's voice. "…Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Totally. Burned.

I chuckled when Gimli ruined the moment by raising his drink too high, and got it all in his long, thick, bushy beard, and burped. I leaned over and patted him jokingly on the back. The King watched as I conversed with the Fellowship in curiosity. "Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf interrogated, thankfully asking the King before he could ask us something. The King answered with only two words. "Helm's Deep."

After our little luncheon was over, I went to leave with the Fellowship. I really needed to speak with Legolas. "Miss Arianna," I heard someone's voice echo. I turned, wondering what someone wanted with me. I saw the King motioning with his finger. I glanced uncertainly at the Fellowship before following his orders. "Yeah?"

It slipped out before I could fix it. Whoops. He simply stared me down. I shifted. This was getting really uncomfortable. He took a step closer. "You are a woman, yes?"

I refrained from yelling out, 'Duh!' and settled for silently nodding my head. He nodded, and then released me. As I wobbled out of the throne room, I couldn't help but be completely confused.

What the fuck?

Those thoughts erased, and replaced with new ones when I saw Legolas standing alone in the hallway. I ran up to him. "Legolas, oh my god, there's so much that I've meant to tell you. I am so sorry for not telling you about me….you were and still are one of my best friends, please don't be hurt, it's hurting _me_! I don't even Change anymore, at least I think…see, that's something else that I could tell you! Please, don't be mad at me…I'll do anything you want! I'd even publicly embarrass the living hell out of Aragorn, and I consider him a friend now! Just plase, don't-"

I was interrupted by my panicked words with a long, pale finger pressed against my lips. I immediately stopped talking, and was breathing against his finger. He slowly removed his finger, his blue eyes on me the whole while. He then gathered me in a tender, close hug, his forgiveness in that one simple action. I was a bit tense at the unexpected action, but I sighed, and relaxed, limped over slightly. I buried my face in his chest as he pulled me to his tall stature. I inhaled his sweet, clean scent of honey, the ocean, and wood, skimming my nose over his surprisingly hard chest. No one said anything for a few minutes, just cherishing the moment. His arms were around my back and mine around his lower back as we embraced. I exhaled slowly. Legolas was the only person who could turn me to putty in under five minutes. I felt so relaxed when near my Elven friend. "Ha innas na brand, mellon nin."

I don't know what he said before, but my heart leaped for joy at the familiar use of my nickname.

* * *

**And scene! Sorry if the Change wasn't as detailed as you wanted. I did, however, type up another draft, but I didn't post it for fear of my story being reported for MA. The original Change scene is long, and very detailed. And gross. If you want to see the full Change experience, P.M. me. I'll warn ya- it's pretty violent and gross, but it's epic ;)**

**See ya in chapter 14!**


End file.
